


The Road to Forever

by ahmose27



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmose27/pseuds/ahmose27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new series centered around Korra and Asami and their moments together that lead them on their road towards finding each other. Will update as often as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

“Asami darling, it's time for bed!” Asami's mother called to her from the hall, but the five year old wasn't listening. She was engrossed in a small book in the family library.

Yasuko entered the spacious room and found her daughter huddled in a corner with the book in her lap. Her already long, dark hair flowing around her and almost acting as a shield from the outside world. Asami's mother couldn't help but smile. She loved that her daughter had developed such a love for reading, as she had. But it was late...

“Asami! It's late my dear. Time for bed!” Yasuko called out again and Asami startled and looked up. She had been so deep into the story that she hadn't heard her mother come in.

“Sorry Mom! I'm almost finished, can't I stay up a little longer? Please!?” Asami pleaded.

“What is it that you're reading this time that has you so excited?” Yasuko asked her.

“It's a story about Avatar Aang! It's about when he defended the Northern Water Tribe against an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships! It's so amazing!” Asami gushed.

Yasuko smiled. She knew that story well.

“That is very good story Asami. But it really is very late, I think it best you finish it tomorrow.” 

Asami sighed but nodded before placing a marker in the book and closing it reverently. She followed her mother back to her room and was silent while Yasuko tucked her into bed. The older woman was nearly finished when Asami spoke.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Can I be the Avatar?” Asami whispered.

Yasuko was taken by surprise at the question but smiled softly at her daughter. 

“I'm sorry, Asami. Being the Avatar isn't something you can choose to be. You are either born the Avatar or not and remember, you are like your father and I, a non-bender.” Yasuko explained.

“Oh...I see.” Little Asami whispered sadly. “Well when will the Avatar come back?” 

“I don't know. The Order of the White Lotus has been searching for the Avatar since the world lost Avatar Aang four years ago. The next Avatar is meant to be a water bender but now that the people of the nations have spread out more, the Avatar could be anywhere. I'm sure they will find him soon.” Asami's mother told her.

“Or her! The Avatar could be a girl! Right?” Asami said excitedly. 

Yasuko laughed and nodded. “Yes that's right!” She was quiet a moment as she watched her daughter settle down and ready herself to go to sleep. She smiled at her daughter and reached out to run her fingers softly through her hair.  
“You know, you might not be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean you can't do great things too, my strong girl.” Yasuko told her.

Asami looked up at her mother questioningly so Yasuko explained. 

“Avatar Aang had friends who helped him on his adventures. There was Master Katara, Chief Beifong, Fire Lord Zuko, and even non-benders Chief Sokka and his wife Suki. You see? It doesn't matter if you were born a bender, or not. It's what you choose to do in your life that can make you great.” 

Asami looked at her mother with big eyes and asked excitedly, “So, I can go on adventures too someday? I can fight bad guys and save the world?!” 

Yasuko chuckled. “Well I hope you're never in that kind of danger, but you can do anything you set your mind to. You just have to believe in yourself and be willing to work hard. If you do that, then you can be unstoppable. That's true for everyone, whether they're the Avatar, a bender, or a non-bender.”

“Ok Mom! I'm going to do it!” 

“Alright then. It's settled. But first, you'll need your sleep! Time for bed, little one.” Yasuko whispered and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead before turning to leave. She looked back at her daughter before turning out the light. Asami was staring at her ceiling with a big smile on her face, clearly already envisioning the adventures she would have. Yasuko smiled and turned out the light before leaving her daughter to her dreams.

 

“Asami? Asami where are you?” Yasuko called out. Asami wasn't in the library, or her bedroom. Then she heard the faint sound of the radio coming from the family room. It was the radio they had gotten for her for Asami's sixth birthday. She peaked in to find her daughter listening intently as the announcer read off his report.

 _“That's right ladies and gentlemen you heard correctly! A small band of terrorists attempted to kidnap the young Avatar Korra just last night! The Avatar was unharmed and the kidnappers were apprehended. We've been told that Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Sokka themselves aided the Order of the White Lotus in stopping the attempt. However, Chief Sokka was badly wounded during the battle. It is not yet known how badly, or whether or not he will sur-”_ Yasuko shut the radio off before the announcer could continue and Asami looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

“Mom...why would someone want to kidnap the Avatar? And Chief Sokka will be ok, won't he? He has to be! He's one of the heroes of Team Avatar, he can't die!” Asami said in a rush as she held on tightly to her mother's robes.

Yasuko leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly and she gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her daughter. 

“There are people in this world who only want to do bad things Asami. They've lost their way and can't see the light anymore. These are the kind of people who would try to kidnap the young Avatar. I don't know what they had planned but I'm glad they were stopped. As for Chief Sokka, I don't know my dear. I hope he'll be alright. But, you need to understand that no one lives forever, not even your heroes. Everyone must leave this world sometime. It's hard and we miss them, and yet, the people we love never really leave us, not if we remember them.” Yasuko soothed her.

“You won't leave though, will you Mom?” Asami whispered.

Yasuko sighed. “Someday my love, yes. I can't live forever either. But that is a long time away.”

“I want you to live forever though! The Avatar can live forever, why can't you?!” Asami said, upset. It wasn't fair!

“The Avatar spirit may go on, Asami, but the person still leaves this world. The spirit is reborn and the cycle begins anew. Little Korra may be the Avatar, but she is not Aang or Roku or any of the other Avatar's before her. She is her own person, reborn but still unique. Do you understand?” Yasuko asked her.

Asami looked away and said, “I-I think so. It just isn't fair that anyone should have to leave.”

“I know dear. That is the cycle of life though. The world turns, people pass on and life begins again. Don't let it worry you. You're much too young to be getting worry lines like me!” Yasuko told her laughing as she reached out and tickled her daughter until she giggled madly.

When Asami had finally calmed down, she smiled up at her mother. 

“I'm glad Avatar Korra is ok. I really want to meet her someday. Maybe we can even be friends!”

Yasuko grinned widely as she looked down at her beautiful, kindhearted little girl. 

“Maybe you will be Asami. Maybe you will.”


	2. Jealousy and Friendship

There were many things that Asami Sato had been described as, especially in recent years. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, and as one of the drivers on their test track had so eloquently stated, “An absolute demon behind the wheel”. One word that Asami had never had anyone use to describe her, at least not to her face, was stupid. Nor was she blind. She'd have to be both in order to not see the truth that was staring her the face.

Korra liked Mako. 

The fact was right there to see for anyone who cared to look so she hadn't needed the innocent little Air Bender to tell her. Still, having it confirmed like that had been a bit of a shock. Granted, she could assume Ikki had been mistaken but Korra's nervousness and brushing off of the little girl had pretty much confirmed Asami's suspicions. 

Asami never could have imagined all of this when she had all those years ago told her mother that she one day wanted to be friends with the Avatar. That not only would they be, but they would also be rivals for the same boy. It was frankly almost unbelievable to Asami.

She was used to getting what she wanted but Asami never really considered herself spoiled. She did work hard and she earned as much as she was given. She helped her father with his company, worked on cars, and attended every event that was expected of her, even when she would have rather been under the engine of her car. But because she was used to getting what she wanted, she wasn't accustomed to this feeling of jealousy that crept up on her whenever Korra and Mako were in the same room. It was silly really.

What made it worse was that Asami really liked Korra! She thought the girl was incredible and loved having her as a friend. She had never met anyone like Korra before. Someone who, like herself, was a girl who didn't mind getting dirty or showing the boys up. It was refreshing. But Asami couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was jealous of Korra because of just how amazing she really was. She was a bender, the Avatar, strong, pro-bender for the Fire Ferrets, it was like Korra could do anything! So every time Asami caught the little wistful looks that Korra shot Mako when she thought no one was looking (really, the girl may be amazing but she certainly wasn't subtle), she worried that Mako would catch on that maybe he had picked the wrong girl. 

Asami was determined to not let it get to her. Mako was with her. Besides, Korra was her friend. She'd even offered Asami a place to stay on Air Temple Island! She knew there were plenty of people who would never do such a thing for the girlfriend of the boy they liked. No, Korra was truly a good person, and a good friend. Despite everything that had happened with her father, not being able to go home and just feeling so broken that she couldn't sleep, Asami couldn't help but smile at the thought of how lucky she was to have Korra in her life while she stared out at the sight of Republic City at night across the bay. She wouldn't let her jealousy get the best of her. She wouldn't.

Asami heard a soft noise come from the hall and turned to look just as someone lightly tapped on the screen door and she heard a soft voice call out, “Asami?”

 

Korra lay awake in her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. She couldn't get over everything that had happened that week. Hiroshi Sato being an equalist, Asami choosing to fight against him, bringing her, Mako and Bolin to live with her at Air Temple Island. It was all so crazy. Korra would never forget the look on Asami's face when she confronted her father that day and the young Avatar would be lying if she didn't admit that there had been a moment she wasn't sure what Asami was going to choose. She still didn't know the beautiful girl very well and Hiroshi was her father. Korra knew that no matter how strongly Asami believed the Equalists were wrong, it still couldn't have been an easy decision to take her father down like that.

Korra sighed and sat up as she looked out the open window. It was late, she needed to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was just too heavy with everything that was happening. She walked over and leaned on the window, staring out at the city. She remembered smiling out at this same view only weeks before, excited for everything she had seen and the boy she had met.

Mako.

Korra sighed again and frowned. Korra liked Mako so much, no matter how infuriating he could be at times. But who was she to compete with the likes of Asami Sato? Why would Mako want to date her when he had such a beautiful, elegant, and kind woman at his side already? Korra wasn't stupid. She knew that most boys (or at least the few she had interacted with at the compound) saw her either as the Avatar and therefore too intimidating to go near, or as a tough tomboy who was just one of the guys. Never as just Korra. Well ok, maybe Bolin did but, she just didn't have those kind of feelings for him.

Korra knew it was stupid to be jealous. It wouldn't get her anywhere and even then, Mako and Asami were her friends and she should be happy for them. She was happy for them! Especially now after everything Asami had gone through and sacrificed, Korra had grown to care for the older girl. It had never even crossed her mind to not invite Asami to stay with them on the island after they left the Sato Estate. She needed a place to stay and Korra was happy to help. 

Korra glanced to her left and noticed candlelight flickering from the window of Asami's room. It didn't surprise her that the Future Industries heir was still awake. She certainly would have a lot on her mind as well. Korra stepped away from the window and looked hesitantly at her door. Should she check on her? Maybe she wouldn't want to talk right now. Maybe she had fallen asleep but left the candle burning? Korra shook her head at herself before setting her shoulders and striding out of the room and down the hall towards Asami's door. 

Hesitating one final time, she tapped lightly on the door and called out Asami's name softly.

“Come in” Asami told her.

Korra walked in and found the older girl was in the same position she herself had been in moments before, leaning against the window apparently staring out at the city. Asami turned to look at Korra and smiled softly. “Come to check up on me Avatar?” she asked.

“Yeah. Well, I mean...I couldn't sleep and figured with everything going on you couldn't either. So I should come by and see how you were.” Korra told her.

“I appreciate that. Honestly, I wish I could say I'm ok but I'm pretty far from it. Finding out about my Dad...I just feel so betrayed, you know?” 

Korra went over and stood next to Asami as she listened. 

“I know my Dad wasn't perfect but I can't believe he would do this. Why can't he see that just because a bender took my Mom doesn't mean that they're all like that. My Mom would be ashamed of him for this.” Asami whispered the last part as a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. Korra's heart broke for the girl. 

“I don't know why your father thinks this is the best way to honor your Mother, Asami. But I do know he loves you, and I hope that we can get him to see that what he's doing is wrong.” Korra told her.

Asami smiled a little and whispered thank you as she wiped her eyes and stared out at the city. They were silent for a few moments, each staring at the bright lights of the city they both loved but neither really seeing it. Then Asami broke the silence, chuckling to herself.

“What's funny?” Korra asked her curiously.

“Nothing...it's just...when I was a little girl, all I ever wanted was to meet you and be your friend. And now here I am with you consoling me. I suppose my Mother was right, anything can happen.” Asami told her grinning as she blushed slightly.

Korra was shocked. “You wanted to be my friend? Why? Because I'm the Avatar?” Korra asked bitterly, her brows furrowing slightly as she looked away from the other woman.

Asami sensed she had struck a nerve and gently rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

“In part yes, I wanted to be your friend because you were the Avatar and I wanted to go on adventures with you and save the world just like I had read in my books. But I also wanted to be your friend because I couldn't imagine the Avatar being anything less than someone amazing and worth knowing. Then we met and...well...” Asami was silent for a moment and Korra looked at her with her eyebrow raised. Asami just chuckled at her and told her, grinning, “I was right. You ARE amazing Korra. You're my friend now because you're you. You're kind, compassionate and I'm very happy to have met you. Thank you for asking me to stay here, and for being my friend.” Asami finished and for the first time since Korra had first accused Hiroshi of siding with the Equalists, Asami had a spark of happiness in her eyes. 

“You're welcome Asami. I'm glad we're friends too.”


	3. Friendship in the Dark

_“Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!” Bolin yelled as he hurled the boulders at Hiroshi's mech. As the mech was knocked over, Asami managed to pry it open and stare into her deranged father's eyes. For a moment, they were father and daughter, not enemies. Hiroshi hadn't just tried to kill his own daughter, and Asami still allowed herself to wish that everything could go back to how it was. But then Hiroshi's eyes hardened and he shot a cable at Asami, ejecting from the mech as she dodged the cable. Asami let out a shuddering breath....”You really are a horrible father...” she whispered as she took her father down with an electric cable, immobilizing him._

Asami was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Pabu playing chase with Meelo on the other side of the compound. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm up a bit more in the frigid weather of the South Pole. But if she was honest with herself, it wasn't just the cold air that had given her the chills. Her own father had tried to kill her. How was she supposed to deal with that?

She looked out at the compound, trying to take her mind off things. Had Korra really grown up here? It seemed like such a lonely place. There were training rings, climbing nets, and dummies. The whole place seemed to dedicated to the physical training of the Avatar. In a way, it made sense that Korra so was so easily and readily able to fight. If this is where she had grown up and spent her time, it was easy to understand why Korra would so naturally take to fighting. But Asami couldn't help but feel a little sad for the younger girl. Had she had any friends growing up? Had she had any fun? What had it been like for Korra to grow up in such a place?

The young Avatar had run off on Naga a while ago and Asami worried for her friend. Katara had been unable to restore Korra's bending and Asami had never seen Korra look so defeated. She'd admired how strong Korra always seemed to be but Asami was beginning to realize that Korra could break, just like the rest of them, and it scared her. 

There were shouts from the watchtower of the compound and Asami turned to see Korra riding through the gate with Mako behind her. He was holding her tight and Korra was smiling. Asami felt herself smile slightly too but also tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in her heart.

Bolin came running out along with Tenzin and his family and everyone else. 

“Korra! Thank the spirits. Are you alright?!” Tenzin shouted as Korra dismounted with Mako following closely behind. 

“Yes Tenzin. I am. In fact, I'm better than alright. I had a visit from an old friend...Aang.” Korra told them grinning.

Tenzin was shocked. “Aang?...He came to you? What did he say, what happened?” Tenzin asked her quickly. Korra just smiled and stepped away from the group. 

“He helped me reestablish my connection to the elements, and to my past lives.” Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then a moment later opened them to reveal a bright, white light. She began to glow and levitated off of the ground. She created a sphere of air around her, followed by a ring of fire, earth and water. Everyone stood there in awe as they watched Korra truly become the Avatar. It was an amazing site to behold. 

Asami glanced over at Katara who had come out to see what all the fuss was and saw the older woman had tears in her eyes but a large smile on her face. She looked so proud of Korra and as Asami turned back to look the younger Avatar who was slowly coming back down and releasing the elements from her control, Asami could understand why.

“We're very proud of you Korra,” Tenzin told her as he hugged her tightly, then everyone else began speaking at once and trying to hug her. Korra laughed and Asami grinned but it faded when Mako stood next to Korra and took her hand, smiling fondly down at her. 

Asami walked away quietly from the group as they celebrated, realizing she needed to be alone. She eventually found herself atop the ice wall, staring out into the distant tundra. Her thoughts were trying to consume her. Her father, her mother, Mako, was she going to lose everything she cared about?

“Asami.”

Jumping, Asami turned to see Korra walking towards her. 

“I noticed you had disappeared so I thought I'd come look for you.” Korra told her before joining her at her side, staring out into the distance.

Asami was silent. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

They stood there quietly for a moment before Korra finally turned to the older girl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

“I want you to know Asami that I am sorry for what happened with your father. I never could have imagined that he would have been capable of that and I definitely can't imagine how you feel right now. But I want you to know that I'm here for you.” Korra told her.

“Thank you Korra...that means a lot” Asami told her.

“I just...I don't understand it...”Asami whispered. “How could he have done this? How could he have let himself become so hateful?” Korra was silent as she let her friend rant. 

“I keep seeing the look on his face, in his eyes, right before he tried to kill me. I never would have believed that my father was capable of being this...this horrible....until I saw it with my own eyes. He tried to kill me Korra! He tried to kill me all because he thought I had failed him by not being an equalist!” Asami shouted now and Korra winced as she tightened her hand on Asami's shoulder.

“I keep thinking that maybe it was my fault....” Asami told her softly and Korra gasped. 

“Asami, no! You can't-”

“But what if it's true Korra!? Maybe it was my fault! Maybe I wasn't enough for my father to have in his life. With my mom gone, I tried to so hard to be the perfect daughter for him. But it wasn't enough, I WASN'T ENOUGH. I don't know what else I could have done but there had to have been something, anything to make him not turn into such a monster!” Asami sobbed and held herself tightly. 

Korra was stunned. How could Asami think such a thing?

“Asami...Asami look at me...” Korra whispered but her friend refused. Korra finally grabbed Asami by the shoulders and forced the taller girl to turn towards her and Korra held her there and looked at her sternly.

“Asami, do not ever tell me that you're 'not enough'. It wasn't your fault! Your father is his own person, and he made his own mistakes! You can't blame yourself for his choices. He allowed himself to be consumed by hatred and it broke him. There was nothing you could have done differently to change that. Don't let the what ifs make you doubt yourself or you'll break too. You're an incredible person and your father is a fool for not realizing it.” Korra told her, trying to will Asami to understand her, to believe her. 

Asami stared into Korra's bright blue eyes as the tears continued to flow from her own. She saw complete conviction there, and Asami knew that Korra meant every word. She wasn't sure if she was ready to fully believe that none of this was her fault, but she did think she was ready to start trying.

“Thank you Korra” Asami told her and hugged Korra tightly. She let go and wiped her tears away as she looked out over the wall again. The sun had set ages ago and the stars out here were bright and felt so close Asami thought she might be able to reach out and grab one. The two girls stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Asami turned back to Korra and grinned slightly.

“So...you and Mako huh?” Asami asked.

Korra blushed a deep red and stepped away from Asami slightly as she scratched the back of her head.

“Uh..um..well I guess, yeah.” Korra stuttered.

“Korra. Korra...it's ok. I'm happy for you two.” Asami told her.

“Y-You are?” Korra asked.

“I'll admit, it's not easy to see you together. I like Mako, a lot. And it hurts to see him with someone else. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. I care about you both and I want you two to be happy. I really mean that.” Asami told her and this time it was Korra's turn to witness the conviction in her friend's eyes. Korra sighed with relief. 

“Thank you Asami, really. I love him, but I also didn't want being together to ruin my friendship with you” Korra told her. 

“It won't Korra. We're friends, and nothing is going to change that.” Asami smiled.

“Good. Now c'mon, lets get inside and get you warmed up city girl. My mom is making dinner and will be insulted if we don't eat at least 2 servings, so remember that.” Korra laughed and Asami smiled wider as she followed her friend off the wall and towards the building where Asami could smell dinner cooking and hear laughter ringing out. She never would have expected her life to end up here, but right now, even with everything that had happened, Asami finally felt she had every reason to hope that things would only getter better from there on. Right or wrong, it felt good to hope again.


	4. Having Faith in You

It had been two months since the defeat and reveal of Amon. Since then, 'being busy' had taken on a whole new meaning for Asami. After everyone had returned to Republic City from the South Pole, Asami had buried herself in work. It helped to distract her from everything that had happened and thankfully, she wasn't in short supply of it. 

Upon her return, her first order of business had been to gain control of her father's company. She had, mistakenly, assumed that would be easy. After all, she was his daughter (as much as it shamed her these days). With her father now in prison, the company was by all rights hers. However, she had been surprised to find it wasn't that simple. 

First had been her father's lawyers. They claimed to be trying to protect his company on his behalf while Hiroshi waited to stand trial for his crimes. But in reality, they had no grounds. Even without his trial happening yet, Hiroshi had aided in the attempt to kill both the Avatar and the Chief of Police among others and there was no denying that. Hiroshi Sato was not going to be reclaiming his company and Asami was able to put her father's lawyers in their place. They had only been trying to work their way into the profits of the company in the end anyway. What little there were these days anyway.

Next had been the task of taking stock of everything she needed to do and change in the company and there was just so much! She needed to take inventory of what was left after the battle at the air strip, plus whatever was left over that the police hadn't, at least temporarily, confiscated as evidence. Then she had needed to go through her father's notes, his plans and sort through what was needed to be submitted to the police and what needed to be used to rebuild the now failing company. 

If Asami had ever thought the task of taking over Future Industries was going to be easy, it hadn't lasted. The reputation of Future Industries and the name Sato was heavily tarnished now thanks to Hiroshi and it was all Asami could do to stand with the weight of building them back up again on her shoulders. But she wasn't going to give up. Though, the day she'd had today was the kind that made that idea tempting. 

Asami had scarcely stepped into the bright light of the afternoon sun after her terrible meeting with the board when she was assaulted by the shouts of people surrounding the Future Industries building. The board had warned her that the company was failing and that the people didn't trust in them anymore and the board had no reason to trust in her. Looking out at the small crowd of people who had gathered outside the office with signs that read things like “Say No to Sato”, and “Not Our Future”, and shouting the chant “Down with Sato! Down with Equalist backers!”, Asami saw they were right. 

Before Asami could even process what to do or say, the crowd spotted her and started shouting in earnest as they closed in on her. Their angry eyes boring into Asami. 

“My son is in prison because of your family! He was taken in by Hiroshi's Equalist nonsense! It's all your fault!” one woman screamed.

“The Satos always acted like they were better than everyone else! Now look at you!”

“How do we know you're not really an Equalist!? He was your father! Why should we believe you betrayed him!”

“Sato scum! You don't deserve to still be here!”

The shouts of the angry protesters began to mold into one angry voice as Asami backed away in fear. She didn't know what to say and even if she did...she felt as though her throat had been frozen. Maybe they were right, maybe she didn't deserve this chance to make everything better. 

One of the protesters had grabbed a rock and lodged it at her but before she even knew what was happening, Korra had landed in front of her with her new air glider blocked it. She then used her air bending to shove the crowd back forcefully, knocking many of them off their feet. 

“Enough! All of you go home now! This is no way to treat one of the people responsible for saving this city!” Korra shouted at them. Many of them scattered in the wake of the Avatar's anger but there were some brave souls who stayed to confront her.

“Stay out of this Avatar! This is our business. Asami Sato doesn't belong here and we want her out of our city. Her father nearly helped Republic City to be overrun by the Equalists. How do we know she isn't still trying to do the same?!” A short, older man shouted at Korra. It was the same man who had thrown the rock.

“Asami has done everything in her power to stop Hiroshi and his plans from the moment she realized what he was doing you idiot! She turned her back on her own father and helped save thousands of lives. Everything she has done, she has done for this city!” Korra shouted right back at him. She was angry, angrier than Asami had ever seen Korra. There was still a slight wind billowing around the young woman, and her fingers twitched as though she were anxious to blast the man again.

“Korra...Korra it's alright. I understand they're angry. Please..please-just” Asami faltered. Just what? Let them throw rocks at her? Let them yell at her? Asami didn't know. She just didn't want to see Korra so angry anymore. 

Korra turned her head to glance at Asami and whatever she saw, her gaze softened and the breeze that had been whipping around the Avatar ceased. 

“No Asami. It's not alright.” 

Korra turned back to the crowd and eyed them silently for a moment. 

“I know many of you are scared. With everything that has happened the last few months, I can't blame you. You've been lied to, hurt, beaten down, and overrun. But this city will recover from the lies of Amon. You are stronger than this, I know you are. Together, we can work to become a united city again. And Asami Sato can help us with that.” Korra glanced back at Asami for a moment and smiled slightly before turning back to the crowd, her face serious and her eyes pleading.

“I know you've lost your faith in a lot of things, even me, after everything that has happened. But I'm asking you to trust in me now. I believe in Asami Sato and so should you.”

Asami was stunned. Korra was her friend but hearing her say that still meant so much to the now young CEO. 

The dozen or so people who had been brave enough to stand against the Avatar stood silent for a moment before breaking into a quiet murmur and dispersing. Some looked thoughtful, others like the man who had thrown the rock still glared at her as they left. The problem wasn't going to be solved in one speech by the Avatar. Asami knew she was going to have to earn back this city's faith and trust slowly. But she would do it. 

“You ok?” Korra asked her. 

Asami nodded and smiled. “Thank you Korra. For...for stepping in to defend me, being my friend, for giving me a place to stay, for believing in me. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me.”

“You're welcome Asami. And for the record, I meant it. I do believe in you. I know it's been hard but you're going to get through this. We all will.”

Asami felt her eyes watering slightly and she brushed them away before grinning at her friend.

“So, I see you got an air glider. How's it feel?” Asami asked her. 

Korra grinned and spun the glider turned staff. 

“Like old times oddly enough. It feels right in my hands but also...new. It's hard to explain.” Korra said chuckling. 

“What were you doing over this way anyway?” Asami asked. “I thought you'd be at the Island all day training.” 

“That was the plan. But then Tenzin surprised me with this glider and decided to take it for a spin. I'm just glad I was close enough to hear those idiots' shouting so I could come help.” Korra told her.

“Me too. Thank you again Korra.”

“You're welcome Asami. And I meant every word, I hope you know that. You're going to change this city for the good. You know that right?” she asked. 

“Yeah I do. I mean, if the Avatar believes in me, who am I to argue?”


	5. That First Step

Asami clicked the suitcase shut and took one last glance around the small room that she had stayed in for the last few months. When Korra had offered her a place to stay at Air Temple Island, she had been shocked that the young Avatar would do so. She was after all dating the boy that Korra liked, or at least was at that time. But that was the thing about Korra, Asami mused, no matter what else was happening, she always tried to do the right thing. 

Stepping through the doorway with her last suitcase in hand (the rest were already piled on the boat), Asami took one last look at what for a time had been her temporary home. Smiling, she realized that though it never really felt like a home, it did feel safe and comforting. Which, if she was honest with herself, was a far cry from what the Sato Mansion would feel like when she went back. But she knew that, as hard as it may be, it was time to go back. It was time to try to make it a home again. 

Walking outside, a young Air Acolyte came over and offered to deliver her suitcase to the boat that was waiting for her. Thanking him, she asked where the Avatar was. She couldn't hardly leave without saying goodbye could she? After directing her to the training area, Asami smiled and headed that way. 

As Asami got closer to the training area, she could here the children cheering for Korra. Smiling, she stepped into the area and watched Ikki send a burst of air through the wind gates. Korra took a deep breath and moved in. Asami stared in awe at the young woman as she moved effortlessly through the gates. Her movements graceful and flowing like a dancer's as she spun through the exercise. The sun was setting across the water and the light reflected softly off of the (slightly charred) designs on the gates as they illuminated Korra's every step. It was thrilling to watch and not for the first time Asami realized just how beautiful Korra was. But it was the first time her breath had been taken away by the sight of the young Avatar. 

Blushing slightly, Asami realized she needed to leave. She didn't want Korra to see her red in the face and if she was honest with herself, she felt silly staring at Korra like that. She was probably just jealous of her...

“Asami! Hey!” Korra yelled as she jogged over to the slightly red in the face and stunned CEO. 

“Oh..h-hey Korra!”

“Asami...you ok?” Korra asked her, concern etched on her features. 

“Yeah, I'm fine! Just watching you practice made me...made me wish again that I was a bender. What you're able to do. It's just incredible.”

Korra smiled and placed her warm hand on Asami's shoulder and Asami gulped as the younger girl came closer. 

“Asami, you don't need to be a bender to move through the gates. It's difficult, yes. But it's not about bending. It's about movement, about balance and allowing yourself to just let go and feel your way through to the end. It took me a while to get it down, trust me. But you're naturally very graceful, and I'd be willing to bet you could make it through the gates too. Probably in half the time it took me!” Korra finished, chuckling slightly.   
“I'm not sure I could..” Asami started before Korra interrupted her. 

“Of course you could! Come on, try! What could it hurt?” Korra asked as she pulled Asami by the hand towards the gates and Asami tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that shot through her when Korra grabbed her hand. 

When they reached the gates, Korra let go of her hand and Asami noticed that the children had oddly disappeared. It was so quiet without the young airbenders. 

“Remember, you have to let your movements flow. Don't think, don't hesitate, just feel it and take that first step in. The rest will follow from there naturally.” said Korra.

Asami just nodded and Korra smiled at her before turning to send a blast of air through them. Asami took a deep breath and moved forward. She managed to get three steps in before she misjudged one of the gates and felt herself getting knocked sideways, then back and back again before being knocked ceremoniously out and onto her behind. She heard Korra chuckling slightly behind her but she didn't care. Asami was annoyed now and she was going to get through these gates. Again and again she tried, always with the same result. 

Korra had just sent another blast of air through after Asami had been knocked out again and without a word, she jumped back in. She tried to move as she'd seen Korra move, and spun as fast as she could but she bumped into one of the gates again and they propelled her outwards. She sat on the ground breathing hard as she glared at the gates.

Korra was laughing behind her and Asami stood up angrily, turning her furious gaze on the girl before her. 

“So what, did you just want to see me fail, is that it? Well there you go, I can't do it. I hope you're happy!” Asami yelled and began to walk away before Korra jumped in front of her. Asami tried to move around her but Korra grabbed her by the arms and held her. 

“Asami! Stop! Look, I'm sorry I laughed! Please, just wait and hear me out...”Korra pleaded. Asami sighed. “Fine..”

Korra let her go and then looked at her carefully. “I wasn't trying to embarrass you, not at all. When you fell out again I was just thinking of all of the times that the same thing happened to me when I first tried. So many times Asami! I tried to get through them for weeks but I just couldn't do it. I blasted the thing apart because I hated those gates so much. When I finally did it the first time, I was so proud of myself. Then after I met you, and I realized you and Mako were together, I started to think about what would happen if YOU had to go through them. I just assumed you'd get through your first try, because...well you're just so good at everything!”

Korra looked down nervously as she placed her hand at the back of her head. It was a moment Asami knew well of the other girl. “Look..I honestly wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was laughing because I realized you're just like me. We both have to fail at things a few times before we get them, and we both get mad every time we mess up. Honestly, if you WERE a Firebender, I'm certain you'd have blasted them too just then judging by the look on your face!” Korra said and laughed again and this time Asami joined her. She was probably right. She did really want to blast those gates. 

“I get it, and I'm sorry for getting so angry with you Korra. I was just so frustrated. And honestly, I guess I'm a little on edge with the thought of going back to the mansion for the first time since..well since everything.” Asami whispered.

“It's ok Asami. Hey...look, I've got an idea. Do you trust me?” Korra asked and without thinking Asami nodded.

Smiling, Korra pulled her back towards the gates. 

“Let me take you through them once. Show you how it feels to flow through the movements. From there, I think you'll have it.” Korra told her as she sent another blast of air at the gates to get them spinning. 

“Take me through...? But how-”

Asami didn't get to finish as Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her into the gates. Holding both of Asami's hands, Korra guided her gracefully through the spinning gates. Turning her softly by the hands, at times holding her as though they were dancing, Asami and Korra moved as if they had practiced the whole thing. Asami trusted Korra, and allowed her to lead them as together they found a balance of push and pull until they reached the other side and were able to step out. It was over so quickly, Asami couldn't believe it. They'd done it! SHE'D done it. 

Smiling at Korra who was grinning at her, Asami jumped back in on her own and found she could feel the flow of the air, feel the right steps to take and each movement of each gate that spun around her. As she moved her way through, she realized the only thing she didn't feel was Korra, and it felt wrong somehow. 

She stepped out of the gates and found Korra already on the other side, waiting for her with a bright smile on her face but also an odd look in her eyes. Asami was about to ask what the younger girl was thinking when Ikki interrupted them.

“Korra! Korra! Mako's here for your daaaaate!” Ikki shouted, drawing out the last word teasingly. Korra blushed and Asami looked away. 

“I'll be right there, thanks Ikki!” said Korra before turning to Asami. “You did really good in there! Nice job. And on your first day no less.”

“Yeah well, I did have some pretty great help. Thank you again, for that. I should be going though. The boat is waiting for me and I still have a lot to do at the mansion. Thanks again Korra. Have fun on your date with Mako.” Asami told her, forcing a smile. 

“Um, yeah. I will, thanks. And you're welcome. Just remember you're welcome back here anytime, ok?”

“I will. Goodbye Korra.” Asami turned and walked away, trying not to dwell on the tightening she felt in the pit of her stomach. It was the usual feeling she got whenever she knew that Korra and Mako were together. Jealousy, longing, shame, she was used to the feeling. But...somehow, this felt different and for the life of her, Asami couldn't figure out why.

***

Asami took the last step onto the porch and stood in front of the door that would lead her back into the mansion, back into the place that had been her home all of her life. She felt herself shaking slightly at the thought of going in. The moment she stepped through that door and felt and saw how different it all was, it would make everything that much more real. It would ruin the memory she had of the place and she didn't want that. But Asami also knew she had no choice. She had to be brave and face her fears. She had to step into the gates...

Gasping slightly, Asami stared at the door and imagined it was just one of the gates at the training ground on Air Temple Island. “Don't think, don't hesitate, just feel it and take that first step in. The rest will follow from there naturally.” Korra had told her. Asami could step through the doorway and flow around any obstacle she came across. But first she just had to take that first step. Smiling slightly, Asami turned the knob and took her first step into what what she was determined to make her new home.


	6. Cold Nights, Warm Hands

Asami made sure to stay a safe distance away as she watched Mako swing the hammer down onto the platform of the carnival game, sending the ball all the way to the top to ring the bell for the fifth time in as many minutes. She could tell the young firebender was clearly frustrated about something and she had a good idea what, or rather who, was the source.

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked while finally walking up to him. 

“Huh? Oh, hey Asami.” Mako glanced at her as he handed the hammer back to the operator and blushed when he was handed five overly large stuffed animals. 

“Funny. You don’t seem quite like the stuffed animal type.” Asami laughed. Mako chuckled at himself before spotting a small group of children not far off. He walked over, spoke with them for a moment then handed each of them one of the animals. Squealing with delight the children thanked him before running off. Asami smiled, the sight warming her in the extremely cold South Pole. That was Mako for you. 

“Well they’re happy. At least some good can come out of fighting with Korra…again.” Mako muttered the last part quietly and with an edge to his voice.

“Look…Mako. I know things ended kind of awkwardly between us, but we’re still friends right? If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here to listen.” Asami told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“I appreciate that Asami. It’s just, I’m really trying to be there for Korra but sometimes she just makes it so difficult! She got mad at me on the boat here because I was trying to help her see that Tenzin was just trying to do what was best for her. Then she got mad at me again just now because of instead of giving my opinion, I told her I would support her no matter what she decided, which I thought was what she wanted! It’s like I just can’t win! Ugh, girls!” Mako huffed before realizing what he had said and who he had he said it to. Asami just grinned at him.

“Uh…I mean…uh… not all girls of course! Some girls, wait no-not some girls, no girls… just…I didn’t mean” as Mako tried to save himself his face grew redder and redder by the second and Asami burst out laughing. 

“Mako! It’s ok. I know what you meant!” she laughed at him again.

He smiled; relieved he hadn’t angered yet another girl that evening without meaning to. 

Finally, Asami calmed and looked at Mako carefully. “You’re a really great guy Mako, honestly. You and Korra are still figuring each other out, you’ll get there, I know it.” 

“But what am I supposed to do Asami? I can’t figure out what she wants me to tell her.”

“Mako, I don’t think it should ever be about what Korra does or doesn’t want you tell her. What matters is that you’re always honest with her and most importantly, always yourself. The rest will work itself out. Ok?”

Mako smiled, feeling better and if nothing else, more hopeful. “Thank you Asami. I’ll remember that.”

“Good. I’ll see you around Mako.” She told him as she walked away to leave him to his thoughts. A part of her felt strange giving advice to Mako about his relationship with Korra of all things. But in the end, they were still her friends and she wanted only the best for them. If she could help, she would. That was that. But Asami struggled to ignore the other part of her that was still jealous; to ignore the confusion of trying to figure out just who she was more jealous of, Korra…or Mako?  
***  
“Leave me alone Mako” Korra muttered when she heard someone approaching behind her on the docks.

“Sorry, just me” Asami told her quietly and Korra spun around to see her friend approaching her slowly, shivering heavily.

“What are you doing here?” Korra asked her, though not unkindly.

“I was taking with Mako, he told me a little of what happened and I figured you might need some company. Your mom said I’d probably find you out here.” 

She came over and sat next to Korra on the edge of the dock, her thickly booted feet dangling over the water next to her friend’s. It wasn’t the main the dock where either theirs or Unalaq’s ships had come in but instead a smaller dock further east from the first two that was more secluded. The full moon hung bright and beautiful in the sky surrounded by stars and the water was dark and seemingly still. It was beautiful but so very cold Asami thought to herself as she shivered some more.

“You know you don’t have to sit out here with me. I know you’re not used to the cold and sitting practically on the water isn’t going to help anything.” Korra told her quietly.

“I don’t mind. It’s hard to believe that you can be so used to such cold though. I thought it was cold the last time we were here and it was summer! How do you it?” Asami asked lightly.

“I was born here. I guess I just don’t notice it anymore. It’s comforting somehow. When the air is cold like this, everything feels clean, oddly enough. Simple and pure like the snow. I like this spot because I can feel the water all around me while still getting a great view of the sky.” said Korra.

“It really is very beautiful here. I’ve never seen so many stars, especially not in Republic City.” Asami chuckled. 

Nodding, Korra grinned and pointed at the high tower in the distance. “If you want the best view of the sky in the whole South Pole, I’ll have to take you to Sokka’s Watchtower some time. I used to go up there when I was younger and could get away from the White Lotus. I’d climb all the way to the top platform and then higher onto the roof. It’s incredible up there.” Korra looked at her then and smiled brightly and Asami couldn’t help but grin back.

“I’d like that. We’ll have to do that some time. “Asami told her, trying not to let her teeth chatter as she desperately tried to rub some heat back into her arms and chest. The wind had picked up slightly and had, impossibly to Asami, gotten even colder. 

“Here…” Korra whispered as she turned to face Asami fully, sitting cross legged. Confused, she watched as Korra gently took her hands in hers and pulled her gently until Asami sat facing Korra in the same position. Korra then smiled at Asami softly and letting go of the young engineer’s hands, she lit a medium sized flame in her own. She kept her hands far enough from Asami’s so as not to burn her, but close enough that Asami could feel the heat spreading into her hands and further, filling her with warmth and comfort. It was odd, and she was probably crazy for thinking it, but Korra’s fire felt different from any other fire she’d come close to before. It made her feel safer than she had in a long time. 

They sat like that for some time, with Korra looking up at the sky and Asami going back and forth between admiring the stars and the way the light from the flames in Korra’s palms danced across her friend’s face. Asami wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, just enjoying the quiet before Korra whispered to her, “thank you for coming to check on me Asami.” 

“You’re welcome. If I can help, with anything, just ask ok?”

“I will. I just don’t think this is something you can help with. A part of me feels like I really messed up. That I shouldn’t have snapped at Mako like I did because he was only trying to help. Then there’s another part of me that thinks I have every right to be angry at him, that he should be more…more…” Korra stilled, trying to find the right word. 

“More what Korra?” asked Asami softly.

“That’s just it…I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing here. I’ve never been in a relationship before and I’m so scared I’m going to wreck this. And if I can’t even work things out with Mako, who I love, how can I be expected to work out other peoples’ problems? I’m the Avatar; I’m supposed to know what to do.” Korra whispered the last part so softly, Asami wasn’t sure she would have been able to hear her if the water hadn’t been so still and quiet. She watched her friend carefully and was startled to see just how unsure Korra looked. 

“Korra, I know you’re the Avatar. But that doesn’t make you perfect. I know there are people out there, who expect you to always have the right answer, but you won’t and that’s ok. Just be yourself and do what you feel is right. The rest will fall into place. As for Mako,” Asami looked away then, out towards the ocean, trying to gather her thoughts.

“Mako loves you,” Asami told Korra softly, finally turning back to look at the younger girl in the eye, the lights from the flames still dancing across her face and in her eyes. Those eyes were staring hard at Asami now and she swallowed, suddenly and oddly nervous. 

“He loves you and he would do anything for you. But you can’t expect him to be perfect either. You’ll figure things out between you, I know it. Just give it time and patience. Even you can be patient Korra” Asami said the last part laughing softly and Korra grinned, warming Asami even further though she would never admit it. 

Korra stayed quiet for a few moments before extinguishing the flame in her hands and standing quickly. Surprised, Asami stared up at Korra questioningly. 

Korra reached out her hand with a smile, “Come on. It’s getting late and it’ll only get colder out here. We should head back.” 

Asami gripped her hand and pulled, standing quickly and noting how Korra’s hands were still very warm from the fire she had produced for Asami. 

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Asami turned and together she and Korra started the long walk back to the guest houses. They were both quiet the whole way back and before she knew it, Asami found herself standing outside the guest house that had been set aside for her. 

“Good night Korra. Thanks for walking me back.” Asami told her, shivering again slightly. 

“You’re welcome. And thank you again for coming to find me…and well everything else.” Korra told her quietly, still looking a bit lost.

Asami wanted very badly just then to hug her friend but something stopped her. It didn’t seem right somehow and she was frustrated that she couldn’t understand why.

“Go on inside and warm up city girl, wouldn’t want you freezing up on us.” Korra laughed at Asami, her eyes lighting up slightly. 

“Yeah yeah, I will. Good night Korra.”

“Good night Asami.”


	7. In Harm's Way

“I just wanted to tell you guys thank you. Really, for everything. I know that I probably shouldn’t have asked for it but your help in getting my Dad back was...well just thank you.” Korra told the group bashfully. They were settled into the kitchen on Varrick’s yacht. After exploring the ship and discussing plans for when they reached Republic City, they had settled into the expansive kitchen to enjoy a small meal. 

“Korra, you don’t have to thank us! We’re your friends and that’s what friends do. Besides, after what Unaloq has done, we’ll help you to the end.” Mako told her.

“Mako’s right Korra! We’ve got your back!” Bolin said grinning as he pumped his fist in the air and stuffed his mouth with more noodles.Unaware as Pabu tried to not so stealthily sneak his paw into the bowl. 

Korra looked then at Asami who just smiled and nodded. Korra felt warmed by the support of her friends and knew she was lucky to have them. Team Avatar really was back in business. 

There was a small crash and everyone turned to see Pabu with the bowl of noodles and broth now on his head. “Pabu! All you had to do was ask nicely!” Bolin shouted as the rest of the gang laughed. 

“Hey...has anyone seen Varrick?” Asami asked when she was able to stop giggling at the sight of Naga cleaning the broth off of Pabu’s head.

“He and Zhu Li went to go do his cucumber sponge bath…” Mako told her and shivered.

“Wow...is that really something the rich do? Pay their assistants to give them sponge baths? Asami, do you have that?.” Bolin asked excitedly.

“No, no and no way” answered Asami dryly. “And on that fun note, I’m going to head to bed. Good night you guys!” Asami said as she waved and left the room. 

“I think she has the right idea. Good night!.” Korra told Mako and Bolin before she too exited the kitchen not far behind the engineer. 

As Korra entered the hallway she noticed that Asami didn’t head towards the rooms but instead toward the other side of the ship. Curious, she followed and soon found Asami in a decently sized ‘workshop’. Varrick probably liked to tinker here when he was at sea as there were parts and tools strewn about on various work tables. 

Korra watched as Asami sat down at one such work table and pulled over her glove and began taking it apart. 

“Thought you were headed to bed?” Korra asked her. 

Asami, not startled in the least, just smiled and kept working. “I thought I heard you behind me. I could ask you the same thing. I heard you tell the boys you were going to bed as well.” 

Korra blushed a little at being caught but she wasn’t sure why it bothered her. “I saw you headed this direction. Thought I’d make sure you were ok.” 

Asami looked up then, her eyes thoughtful as she considered Korra for a moment before smiling. “We’re on a boat in the middle of the ocean Korra. I’m pretty sure the most dangerous thing out here is the sight of Varrick in his cucumber bath.”

Korra laughed and shook her head. She finally hopped up onto a nearby work table and watched as Asami continued to work on taking apart the glove. 

“Ok, ok you got me. I was curious what you were up to. Why are you taking it apart?” Korra asked.

“I’m trying to make a couple adjustments to it. Mainly to the power level. I want to up the voltage setting but also make it so that I can better alter the setting in a fight. Right now it doesn’t have much range. I’m hoping to fix that. Could come in handy soon.” 

Korra frowned and looked away, her thoughts turning to all the reasons why Asami was even working on her glove. The young engineer seemed to sense her friend had become subdued and looked up. She was startled to see Korra with such a dark look in her eyes.

“Korra? What’s wrong?” Asami asked.

“Nothing really. I just hate that you feel like you have to do that. I hate that you’re involved in all of this. Mako and Bolin too. You’re all in danger and it’s my fault. If I had just listened to Tenzin and my father about Unaloq from the start, I might have prevented all of this!” Korra nearly shouted the last part, slamming her fist on the work table.

Asami stayed silent as she watched her friend blame herself again for the problems in the world. She finally stood up and walked over to her, bending to pick up a screwdriver that had fallen to the floor. 

“Korra...you are not to blame for everything that goes wrong in the world. Unaloq was...is...determined to take over the Southern Water Tribe. He’s determined to have power no matter what. He was going to find a way to achieve his goals with or without your help.” Asami told her.

“But I still helped him...I still betrayed my father.” Korra whispered.

“Is that what this is really about? You think you betrayed Tonroq? Korra, you saved him! You did everything you could to stop him when you thought he was going after Unaloq and you had good reason to think he was! Everything you have done up to this point was because you truly believed you were doing the right thing. Now, we’re going to get to Republic City and get help to make things right again. Ok?”

Korra nodded before looking again at the glove behind Asami. “I’m worried that one day that glove won’t be enough to protect you Asami. That I won’t be there to help you when that happens….” Korra told her softly.

Asami tensed and looked hard at the younger girl. “Are you saying I can’t take care of myself because I’m a nonbender?” 

“What?! No! That’s not...no! I’m not saying that at all. I’m just as worried about not being there when something happens to Mako or Bolin. I just...don’t want to fail you guys.”

Asami was still tense, not entirely sure she believed Korra. But she could tell the Avatar was genuinely worried. “You won’t fail Korra. And we’re going to do everything we can not to fail you either. So don’t worry so much, ok? Besides, I’m pretty resourceful even without the glove, remember?” Asami grinned finally. 

Korra chuckled. “You’re right. I’m going to head to bed, for real this time. Goodnight Asami.”

“Goodnight Korra”. 

*********************************  
“Korra, good luck with General Iroh. I hope he’s able to help.” Asami told Korra as they left the dock.

“Thanks, me too. And hey...keep an eye out for more arrows if you’re going to be hanging around Varrick.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. Thanks for that by the way” said Asami, though she seemed tense and had frowned a little.

“Something wrong Asami?”

“No. Nothing’s wrong. I’m going to get to work on setting up that shipment of mecha tanks.”

“Oh, well ok. I’ll see you later!” Korra smiled and ran off to find the General while Asami watched her leave.

Why was she so annoyed? Asami knew Korra hadn’t meant anything with the arrow comment. The younger girl had genuinely saved her by pulling her back and out of the way of the arrow that maniac had shot blindfolded. So why did it bother Asami so much?

'Because she had to save you in the first place. She’s a bender...the Avatar...she probably felt the arrow sailing through the air. Whereas you...you could have been killed and by Varrick of all people!'

“Dammit...I shouldn’t let this bother me…” Asami muttered to herself. But it did bother her. She was beginning to feel helpless. Not being able to save her mother, failing to see the madness her father had fallen into until it was too late, and now being unable to save her family’s company without the help of a war...what good was she? 

“Stop it. You are Asami Sato and you are going to fix this. You’re going to save the company, you’re going to help stop this war and you’re going to prove to everyone that you’re worth something!” Asami whispered fiercely to herself before stomping off in the direction of her factory. 

Deep down though, she could still hear the voice of doubt in her mind. Telling her she was going to fail everything. That she was going to fail them all...fail Korra. It was that last part that made Asami’s heart seem to stutter and it angered her. “I need to stop letting her get to me. It doesn’t make sense!” Asami growled as she continued towards the factory. It was time to get back into the work room and under an engine, the place she felt most at home and could think the best.


	8. Torn Desire, Hidden Truth

‘This can’t be happening…’ Asami thought to herself over and over as she paced her bedroom late that evening.

“All of the tanks, supplies, blueprints...it’s all gone. How could I let this happen? I’m going to lose the company...I’m going to lose everything”. Asami found she didn’t even have the urge to cry anymore; or perhaps it was that she no longer had the ability. But crying wasn’t going to solve her problems anyway, she knew. 

Asami sat on the bench in front of the large bay windows in her bedroom and admired the view of the city. As beautiful as the view was, it wasn’t the same as the view she had had from her humble room at Air Temple Island. She thought back to the evening Korra had joined her at her window and they had talked, really talked for the first time. It had been that evening, more than anything else before it that had made Asami realize just how lucky she was to have Korra as her friend. 

But at the thought of Korra, the memory of kissing Mako earlier that evening surfaced as well. 

“Oh spirits, what am I going to do” Asami groaned. 

Korra hadn’t even been gone a week and was busy trying to stop a civil war no less! What had she been thinking in kissing Mako? Asami stared out at the bright lights of the city sadly. 

As much as it pained her though to think of everything that had gone wrong, knowing Mako was still by her side was a comfort. She thought back on everything they had been through together and noted that no matter what, Mako really was always there for her. He still was, despite how hopeless things seemed to be.

In that moment, after seeing the empty warehouse for herself, Asami had felt as if she was floating away. Everything was wrong and it was her fault. She couldn’t fix any of it and Asami felt like she was losing herself to the entire mess. 

But Mako telling her he believed her, and his presence at her side had been like a lifeline that had reigned her in, had made her feel like she could hope again. So she had kissed him. His lips had felt exactly as she remembered; warm, soft and welcoming, despite the fact he hadn’t returned the kiss. 

It was the latter part that Asami kept telling herself was the reason the kiss had still been so different from before when they had been dating. He felt the same but...not. It was so difficult to describe but Asami knew something hadn’t been right. 

“It’s because everything is just so messed up right now. Between of the company, Korra, the war, all of it. He just broke up with Korra, it wasn’t the right time. Or maybe he thinks I’m not actually still interested in him; that I just lost myself in the moment. I need to give him time and maybe once I can work everything out, he and I can try again.” Asami told herself as she stared not at the city beyond the window but instead at the reflection it portrayed. 

Asami tried to ignore the look of disbelief in her own eyes. 

*******  
Asami thought back to the first time she had flown one of the planes her father had invented. After initially having to learn how everything worked, she was excited to try out the incredible machine. Once she was in the air, she had tried every maneuver she could think of. She had spun over and over again before climbing as high the aircraft could go and then proceeded to dive. The feel of the wind rushing past her, the sound of the engine, the view of everything around and beneath her, it had all been exhilarating. 

She had pulled up at the last possible moment from the dive and propelled the plane into yet another spin. Asami thought of that moment because as many times as she had spun and dove in the small aircraft, she had never felt as disoriented then as she does right in this very moment as she watches Korra and Mako together. Watches them kiss, and Mako do nothing to correct Korra about them still being a couple. 

When Korra had returned, Asami had been ecstatic to see her friend safe. But hearing the news the Avatar had brought had quickly sobered Asami along with the rest of those gathered. Everyone had rushed to the prison to free Mako so together, Team Avatar could decide the next course of action. 

But Korra wasn’t supposed to run to Mako, wasn’t supposed to kiss him, wasn’t supposed to still love him. Of course, Asami wasn’t supposed to kiss him either, but she had. And she wasn’t supposed to be jealous, but she was. Yet what bothered Asami the most was the realization that yet again, she wasn’t certain whom she was more jealous of between Korra and Mako, and it made her angry. The issue would have to wait for another time though. Saving the world, Asami knew, was the priority here, not her own confusing feelings.  
********  
“Please let them be ok...please” Asami whispered from the corner of the healing hut as she watched Katara continue to try her best to heal Jinora. Katara had already managed to heal Tonraq well enough that he was looking almost like his old self. But the worry on face mirrored everyone else’s. 

Asami cursed the fact that she wasn’t with the rest of the group helping them in the Spirit World. She should be there fighting or helping somehow. But this waiting...this was killing her. She hated not knowing if her friends were ok or if the world was going to end at any moment. 

‘No. They’re not going to fail. Korra’s not going to fail. I believe in her and she is going to win this fight’ Asami thought sternly. Still, she worried. 

“Asami dear, are you alright?” Senna asked her. 

“Huh...oh yes. I’m fine. Just worried and wishing I could be doing more.” Asami told her.

“I know the feeling. I know what it’s like to be left behind while the fighting is going on out there and knowing the people you love most might not come back. This isn’t the first time I’ve had to sit and wait.” Senna told the younger girl sadly.

“Does it ever get any easier?”

“Not really,” whispered Senna. “But whenever I would have to wait for Tonraq to come home, I would keep my spirits up by thinking of everything I wanted us to do when he got back, about all of the things I wanted to tell him. We were once invaded by a small but formidable group of raiders many years ago. Korra was young but was with the White Lotus doing her training at the time. Tonraq had led the rest of our warriors out to meet them. What should have been a quick defeat had turned into a two day nightmare none of us had anticipated.” 

Senna looked over at Tonraq and smiled softly as he stared out the window, watching for any sign of trouble or better yet, the group coming back in victory.

“For those two days, I didn’t know if I would see him again. So I made a list in my mind. A list of what we were going to do once he got back. Some things were big, like traveling to the White Lotus compound and visiting with Korra at the next full moon. Other things were small, such as finally mending his favorite coat for him, or asking him to tell me his favorite hunting story for the thousandth time.” Senna chuckled. 

Asami smiled and realized then with a start that she was also crying slightly.

“I can tell you really love Tonraq, Senna. Korra is very lucky to have you both as parents.” Asami told her.

“Thank you Asami, and yes I do. You’ll find that when you truly love someone, the little things begin to matter just as much as the big ones. You look forward to all of it, the meals you share, the fights, the laughter and the tears. All of it is precious because in the end, it means you're together, and a love like that is worth waiting for”. 

Senna reached over to hug the taller girl and whispered to her softly, “they’re going to be alright. I know it. You have to believe it too, you have to. Think about everything you want to do with them when they get back, everything you want to say, nothing is too big or too small. Just believe Asami. Believe in them.”

With that, Senna went back over to the healing pool to assist Katara however she could. 

Asami stared off into the distance through her own window and thought about her friends. She began to make her own list. ‘I want all of us to go out to dinner together and talk about nothing and everything. I want to teach Korra how to drive a car because it will probably be hilarious and fun. I’m going to convince Mako to finally spar with me, his electricity vs my glove to see just how strong I’ve made it. I need to show Korra my mother’s book collection about the adventures of the Avatar. Bolin needs a proper plane ride where he’s actually in the seat so he can really experience the fun of it....though that might take some convincing. Spend more time with Korra…’ 

It was then Asami realized that she hadn’t thought about taking Mako on a date, about them being together as a couple, about being able to kiss him again. She was worried about him and missed him just then, yes. But somehow, she didn’t feel like she thought she would...or should. It was so confusing. 

Just then she heard Senna and Katara gasp and Asami turned to find Jinora had opened her eyes. She was awake!

Jinora reached for her Grandmother and hugged her tightly as she told her she missed her.

“What about Korra? And the others?” Asami asked. Korra….

“Don’t worry, they’re alright. Korra saved the world.” Korra was safe….

Asami smiled at Jinora. As worried as she had been, she knew deep down that Korra wouldn’t fail them, because that was Korra.

Asami knew that it wasn’t Mako that she missed and worried for the most. As much as she loved Mako, and she did, he wasn’t the one she wanted to make a list for. ‘Now that this is over, Asami thought, ‘it’s time I stop running from this. It’s time to figure out exactly how I feel about Korra, no matter what those feelings might be.’


	9. Going Home

“Hey, mind if I join you?” Mako turned from the rail of the upper deck to find Asami walking towards him. 

“Uh sure. I don’t mind the company” he told her.

“So, you wanna tell me why you’re up here sulking? Asami asked as she joined him at the railing and gazed out at the open sea and cloudy sky before them. They were headed back to Republic City with Korra and Bolin. Hopefully they were making the trip for the last time, at least for a while. Looking downward and closer to the bow of the ship, Asami could see Korra was practicing her forms. 

“I’m not sulking. Just...thinking...really hard.” Mako told her and she chuckled as he blushed a little.

“Right,” she said smiling. “Well then, what are you thinking so hard about?”

Mako was silent for a few moments and Asami frowned slightly, worried something was really wrong.

“Korra and I broke up...again. She remembered what happened and we both agreed that it was for the best. But it still hurts, you know?”

“Yeah. I get it. But it’s supposed to hurt, Mako. It just means that you really care for her, and that means a lot, even if you can’t be together. It’s a special thing, to care about someone that much.” Asami told him quietly. 

Mako looked at her, smiled slightly before looking back to Korra as the young Avatar continue to practice her forms. . “You’re right, I suppose.”

“Listen, Mako. I know things have been...strange...between us lately.” Asami began, facing Mako nervously. “You had only just broken up with Korra and then I kissed you. I know I moved very fast but everything was just so messed up at the time and you were there when I really needed someone I could trust...” 

“Asami, you don’t have to explain, really. I was glad to be there. And well...yeah, you and I have always had something special-”

“I’m just so glad to have you as my friend, Mako.” Asami cut in, staring intently at the Firebender.

Mako looked surprised for a moment but then smiled a little. “I’ll always be your friend Asami.” Mako looked up then. “You know, I think I’ll head inside now. Looks like it’s probably going to rain soon.”

“Thank you Mako.” Asami told him as he headed off. He nodded to her with a smile before heading into the ship. 

Asami decided then to climb down to the main deck of the ship and check on Korra. As she approached, she noticed Korra had an intense look of concentration on her face as she moved from one stance to another in smooth motions. 

Staying quiet, Asami continued to watch Korra work through each form, mesmerized at the combination of different techniques. Finally, Korra reached the end of the last form and stood still a moment, breathing deeply before bowing her head. When she looked up finally, she found Asami staring at her smiling. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt you?” Asami asked.

“No, not at all. I had come out here to meditate but it wasn’t so going well. I decided to work on my forms instead.” Korra told her as she reached for a bottle water and drank greedily.

“What happened with your mediation? If..if you don’t mind my asking that is.” Asami stammered.

“Oh no, it’s fine, I don’t mind. It’s just, well I was never very good at meditating. Sitting still and doing nothing but breathing never really appealed to me.” Korra grinned.

Asami just grinned. “Knowing you, that doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Ha ha. I’ve been getting better at it though. Being able to reach the spirit world was amazing. It still takes some effort but I manage to get there on my own now. I still can’t seem to connect with any of my past lives though.” Korra told Asami sadly as she leaned with her back against the rail of the ship. 

“Korra, I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine how that must feel.” Asami told her, going to stand next to her young friend. 

“Thanks” muttered Korra. “I never realized how alone I could feel without my connection to them. I’ve spoken to Aang before or at other times felt his presence guiding me. It made me feel safe. I know from what Tenzin told me that Aang was able to reach out to his..our...past lives and seek their help and advice many times. They helped him a great deal. So knowing that as I go on being the Avatar that I won’t have that same ability, it’s terrifying.” Korra said quietly and Asami was alarmed to see her friend, her strong and stubborn Korra, had tears in her eyes. “ Unalaq didn’t just destroy my connection with them, he destroyed the one part of myself I thought I would always be able to count on.”

“Korra, I can’t claim to know how you feel, not really. Losing my mom and then losing my dad later on...I realized I had to start relying on myself. That I didn’t have them to show me my path. But then I realized that I had to find it on my own. That doesn’t mean though, that I didn’t have support too. I had you, Mako, Bolin, even Tenzin. You all helped me so much.” Asami told her.

“I’m not going to tell you that you’re going to be a great Avatar Korra, because you already are.” Asami told her firmly as she placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “It’s like you said, this is a new age. It’s scary to face the unknown but you have your friends and family to help you. We’re not going anywhere. We may not be the spirits of the old Avatars, but we’re still here and we’ll do whatever it takes to help you no matter what. So you’re never alone, got that?” 

Korra was silent for a moment but then smiled and she looked into Asami’s eyes. “Got it. Thanks Asami. Guess I needed the pep talk.”

“No problem. If you ever feel like you need another one, just let me know, I’ll be around.” Asami smirked.

Korra laughed. “I’ll remember that.” Korra looked around then back at Asami and grinned. “Hey, you wanna spar?”

Asami looked shocked at the younger girl. “Really? Yeah, I’d love to!” Asami’s excitement evident as she followed Korra to the center of the ship.

“Great!” Korra told her laughing before centering herself and looking at her opponent seriously. 

The two young women faced off, circling each other slowly, neither committing to being the first to attack until Korra launched forward, going in for a strike against Asami’s chest which the older girl deftly blocked and returned with a spinning kick to Korra’s head. Thankfully, Korra ducked and on the two went for the next few minutes. Both trading blow after blow, but neither really able to land a solid hit. 

Both were breathing heavily when Asami saw an opening. She rushed forward and feigned a strike to Korra’s face. As Korra went to block, the engineer leapt up and locked one leg under Korra’s arm and the other around her neck before using her momentum and body weight to propel Korra over her head. Korra landed hard on the deck of the ship and before she could blink, Asami had her pinned with her knee to the Avatar’s neck.

“Ok...whoa, you got me!” Korra told her laughing nervously.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Asami gasped before jumping and reaching down to pull Korra back up.

“Sorry? Are you kidding? That move was great! You have to teach it to me!” Korra told her excitedly as she hopped back up. 

“So...you’re not mad?” Asami asked her nervously. 

“What? Why would I be mad?” Korra asked Asami.

‘Because every guy I ever dated hated to spar with me, especially when I won. Even Mako had a hard time with it sometimes.’ Asami thought to herself.

“Well we were just supposed to be sparring and that was kind of an...intense move I guess?” Asami stammered nervously. “And well, because I..I-” 

“Because you won?” Korra grinned. “Look, that was a great move and again you’re going to have to teach it to me along with any others like it. As for winning, I may be the Avatar but that doesn’t make me the perfect fighter Asami. I’ve lost plenty of fights I assure you. But every time I lose, I learned something new too. So really, don’t worry about it. If we’re going to be sparring regularly, I want you to do your best every time!”

“Regularly huh?” Asami grinned at her friend.

“Absolutely” Korra told her. 

“Well ok then. To do that take down this is what you have to do…” Asami began showing Korra the different steps to the move but before long, she felt a few droplets of rainfall on her face. Looking up, she realized the clouds above them had darkened considerably. The rain began softly sprinkling before falling more steadily, soaking the two sparring partners quickly. 

“So much for the lesson!” Asami laughed while Korra just smiled. In one smooth motion, the Avatar thrust her arms out to the side while standing perfectly straight. Suddenly, the rain stopped...or rather, it gathered around them in small droplets as a bubble of water protected them above. 

Asami stood there in awe for a moment before smiling at her friend. “Guess I’m not the only one who knows a few tricks.”

Korra laughed and walked with Asami to the door leading to the inside of their ship, keeping the bubble above them going to protect them from the falling rain. Though they still had to contend with the droplets that Korra had halted. 

“Katara showed me how to do this. She was a really great teacher” Korra said as they stepped inside the ship and Korra released her hold on the water. 

“I bet! Compared to Katara, I can’t imagine I could really show you anything special.” Asami told her as she began to wring the water out of her hair. 

“Asami, I respect and admire ALL of my teachers. That includes you too. Don’t sell yourself short, ok?” Korra told her. 

“I’ll remember that. Thanks Korra. Now come on, let’s get some food.” said Asami blushing slightly as she lead her friend to the kitchen. She was definitely going to have to spar with Korra more often in the future.


	10. History Lesson

“Avatar Korra! It’s been a week since you returned! Just what is it exactly you plan to do about these vines?!” shouted President Raiko, the vein in his forehead pulsing savagely. 

“Look Mr. President, I’m doing everything I can. I WILL find a way to get rid of the vines. Until then, why don’t you just try being happy that the city is at least still standing!” shouted Korra back at him before storming out of the President’s office. 

“Well, that could have gone better…” whispered Asami as she caught up with Asami on her way out. 

“No kidding. I knew he didn’t like me, but I didn’t think it was this bad” Korra sulked. 

“Hey, I thought he had invited us to this meeting to actually talk about how to make the city better. Not attack you just because you couldn’t give him the answer he wanted. That wasn’t right of him. But to be fair, he has the whole city after him as much as they are you to fix this. It can’t be easy” Asami told her. 

“You’re right,” Korra agreed. “I just wish he’d listen for a change instead of expecting me to always have the answer to every problem.” 

“Well you may not have the answer yet, but you will. I know it! Now, come on. Forget about Raiko. Let’s get some lunch! Bolin and Mako should be waiting for us by now.” 

As Korra and Asami entered Narook’s, they quickly found Bolin seated at one of the back tables by himself. Well, he did have Pabu with him, but Mako was nowhere to be seen. 

“Hey Bolin! Where’s Mako?” Korra asked.

“He said he couldn’t make it because he had to check out a lead on a case he’s working. Super-secret detective stuff apparently” Bolin muttered the last and made quotation marks in the air, clearly displeased with his brother. 

“Well I’m sure it was important. He’ll probably be able to join us next time.” Asami smiled at the Earthbender before sitting at the table on his left while Korra sat to his right. 

“Yeah I know. But I’ve barely seen him since we got back to Republic City. He’s still sleeping at the station, taking every shift he can. I’m starting to get worried about him.” 

“Bolin, you really don’t need to worry so much about Mako. I’m not sure what’s going on with him but whatever it is, he’ll be fine. You both will! He’s your brother; he’s not going anywhere, ok?” Korra told him smiling. Bolin smiled back and nodded at her. 

“Alright then, so what’s good here?” Asami asked.

“Wait, you’ve never been here before?” Bolin’s jaw dropped in surprise when Asami shook her head.

“But-but you’ve lived here all your life! How have you have never been to Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery before?!” sputtered Bolin.

“It’s not a big deal, Bolin. Republic City is a big place with a lot of different places to eat. And I had heard of Narook’s. I just haven’t come by before.” Asami told him calmly. 

“Is that why you suggested we eat here, because you wanted to try it?” Korra asked her, looking curiously at the older girl and wondering why she seemed to be blushing the slightest bit. 

“Well…having been to the South Pole now a couple of times, I found that I really enjoyed the food. So I figured why not go to the best place in Republic City for Water Tribe food that there is? It’s not a big deal…” muttered Asami as she stared intently at her menu. 

“No worries Asami. I’m glad you suggested this place, it’s definitely my favorite. Here, you should definitely try this…” Korra smiled at her as she leaned over the table and pointed at something on the menu. 

As Korra was discussing different items on the menu with Asami, she vaguely heard the door to the restaurant open but didn’t pay any attention to it. At least not until she heard Bolin groan next to her. 

“Oh no…not him again…” muttered Bolin.

Korra and Asami both turned to find Tahno walking into the restaurant alone. He spotted the trio and smiled before walking over. 

“Avatar, pleasure to see you here” Tahno said smiling before noticing Asami and his smile grew wider as the Engineer glared slightly at him.

“Hello Tahno. No posse today?” Korra asked him, also smiling at the water bender. 

“Nah, not today. Sometimes a guy has to be alone with his thoughts, you know? Oh, hey Bolin…” Tahno said the last, finally noticing the Fire Ferret was at the table and looking back and forth between him and Korra worriedly. 

“Look, Tahno, we don’t want any trouble…” Bolin started. 

“Bolin, relax. Tahno and I are good, right Tahno?” Korra said smiling again.

“Are you kidding? After Korra gave me back my bending, she can knock me out any time she wants.” Tahno laughed before his face grew serious. “Look, about that. I realized after I got back my bending that I never really thanked you for it in all the excitement. After how much of a jerk I was to you, I would have understood you not giving it back. But you did anyway, despite everything. So…thank you.” Tahno held out his hand, surprising Korra before she smiled and stood up, grasping his arm back tightly. 

“Apology accepted. For the record, you were a jerk but I’m glad I could help.” 

Tahno laughed and nodded at the Avatar who shocked him further by inviting him to join them for lunch, not noticing the looks of dismay on her friends’ faces. 

“Sure, I got nowhere else to be right now.” 

After the four of them placed their orders with the waiter, Bolin asked Tahno if he and the Wolfbats were ready for the upcoming season. 

“Actually, I left the team” Tahno told them casually. 

“What?! But-but that team was your whole life!” Bolin gasped. 

“Exactly, it was my whole life. And then Amon took my bending away and I had nothing left. I realized that without my bending, without the ability to play in the pro-bending league, there was nothing left for me. Even when I was playing, I couldn’t win without cheating. For those weeks after Amon took away what I thought was the best thing about myself, I hit bottom.” Tahno grew quiet and stared into space for a moment, his eyes unfocused. 

“Do you have any idea what it is like to realize that everything you have and do is based around something that’s gone and may never come back? Where does something like that leave a person? I was so lost one day, I ended up picking up my old trombone and playing it for the first time in years. And you know what? It felt really, really good. Best I had felt in a long time. I don’t want to lose that feeling again.” Tahno told them before taking a drink and looking at them with a big smile.

“So I’ve decided to quite the league and start up a band. It’s just me so far but something tells me I’ll be able to find some other bandmates before long.” 

“That’s really great, Tahno. We’re happy for you.” Asami told him Tahno who looked at her grinned.

“Thanks Asami. You know, now that I won’t be so busy preparing for the tournament, maybe you and I could try another date some time. What do you say?” asked Tahno, his trademark grin back in place. 

“You guys used to date?” muttered Korra, looking between the two of them as she felt like something heavy had settled in the pit of her stomach.

“Not exactly” “Yes!” Asami and Tahno both said at the same time.

“Tahno, we went on one date two years ago and have barely spoken since” Asami glared at him.

“Well yeah, but it was a very memorable date!” Tahno told her.

“I dumped a bowl a noodles in your lap and shoved a piece of cake in your face. So yeah, I’d say it was pretty memorable” Asami told him dryly. 

“Ok ok, so I was being a jerk, I admit that! But I’ve changed, I’m a new man! I’m-I’m in a band now, or at least I will be. Surely you could give a guy another chance?” Tahno pleaded with her while Korra and Bolin just stared at the two of them. 

Asami was quiet a moment before glancing quickly at Korra and then back to Tahno. “Look, I’m sorry Tahno. I’m just…I’m not interested in a relationship right now. What with everything going on with the company, rebuilding the city…I just can’t. But, I’d be happy to be your friend, if that’s ok?” Asami held her hand out to the dejected musician who shrugged and then took her hand. 

“Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying. Guess I should take this as a lesson to be more grateful about what I have right in front of me when it’s there. Thanks Asami, and just so you know, any guy would be lucky to have you” Tahno told her seriously. 

Asami smiled and thanked him as their food arrived. Talk around the table lightened considerably from then on as the group focused on their meal. But Korra found herself sneaking curious glances at Asami the rest of their stay.   
***  
As Korra and Asami walked back to where Asami had parked her Satomobile, Korra continued to sneak glances at Asami. 

“Korra, you’ve been staring at me for a while now. What’s up?” Asami laughed.

“Huh? Oh…uh sorry. It’s nothing.” Korra told her, trying to ignore the heat rushing to her cheeks.

“C’mon Korra, tell me. What is it?” asked the older girl as they stopped at the car.

“Well, I guess I’m just having a hard time picturing you out on a date with Tahno. Why would you go out with him of all people?” Korra asked her.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the younger girl before shrugging softly. “It was two years ago and we met at one of my father’s parties. He was very charming and polite though I wasn’t really that interested in him. But when he asked me out, I figured why not give it a shot. We ended up going to a restaurant on the pier but the Tahno who showed up for our date wasn’t the Tahno I had met at the party. He was arrogant and kept calling me ‘babe’. Then he had the nerve to ask if I was too much of a daddy’s girl to risk stopping by his place after dinner.”

“You’re kidding...!” Korra whispered.

“Nope. That was when I decided dinner was over and poured the bowl of noodles in his lap and grabbed a dessert off the plate of a waiter walking by and shoved it in his face. I told him to never contact me again and walked out. Honestly, today was the first time he and I have spoken since then. Not for lack of trying on his part though. He sent me flowers for weeks afterwards and kept reaching out but I ignored him until he finally gave up.” Asami explained as she leaned again the hood of her car.

“Wow. Well, good for you. He really was a jerk and I had such a hard time picturing you with him, or anyone like that really” Korra chuckled. 

Asami laughed, “Yeah I like to think I have slightly better taste than that."

Korra grinned as she hopped into the passenger seat, Asami sliding into the driver’s. 

“He was right about one thing though you know,” Korra told her.

“What’s that?” Asami asked as she pulled out into traffic.

“Any one would be lucky to have you” Korra told her, smiling widely at the older girl who blushed and smiled back, trying to focus on the road. 

“Anyone would be lucky to have you too Korra.”


	11. Banishment

“...you think of these designs Ms. Sato?...Ms. Sato?” Asami startled from her thoughts as she realized she had missed most of what Lee had been presenting. 

She fought the urge to blush as she had been so busy thinking about her driving lesson with Korra earlier that day and their talk that she hadn’t been paying enough attention to her work since returning. 

“I’m sorry Lee. I got distracted thinking about all of the projects we have coming up” Asami lied smoothly. “But I have seen your designs and frankly Lee, they’re brilliant. Please work with Hoshi in production to determine a roll out plan and we can meet again then. Does that work for you?” Asami asked him, firmly back to business. 

“Yes Ms. Sato, of course and thank you for the praise. It’s been an honor working with you and I look forward to future ventures.” Lee bowed formally and Asami had to fight not to smile at the slightly older but still quite young man who was way too serious for his own good. In fact, Asami was certain she had never even seen him smile or crack a joke. 

“Yes well the company is lucky to have you Lee. The new model airship you helped us build is simply incredible. I know your upcoming work will be stellar as well. Come on, I’ll walk you out.” Asami led Lee out the door of the main conference room where they had reviewing his designs for the new rail system when they were both assaulted with the noise and excitement of the main floor. Everyone was talking animatedly, some seemed worried and even scared while others seemed happy but for the life of her Asami couldn’t figure out what all the excitement was about. 

“Maya! What’s going on?” Asami asked as she rushed over to the secretary. 

“We only just heard the news on the radio! President Raiko has banished Avatar Korra from the city! She’s leaving! Oh...what are we going to do about the vines without the Avatar here?!” Wailed Maya. 

Asami stood there stunned and felt like her body had suddenly filled with lead. Korra banished from the city? But...it’s not possible! 

“President Raiko can’t do that! She’s the Avatar!” Asami finally gasped. 

“And what good is she!? Those vines are still here and they’ve destroyed half my house! What’s the point of having her around if she can’t even fix that!” shouted someone further back in the room but Asami couldn’t see who it was. 

“You idiot! If it wasn’t for her that giant would have destroyed the city weeks ago. What happens if another one of them shows up and she’s not here. This is bad news I’m telling you”. 

Asami was growing more and more agitated with the useless arguing among the staff. She had to get out of there and find Korra. 

“Maya, I’m not taking any more meetings today and hold my calls. In fact, I’m taking the rest of the evening off.” Asami told her as she hurried to grab her belongings before heading out the door leaving a stunned secretary and Lee behind.

***  
Korra sat on the rail of the gazebo looking out at the open sea and admiring the wash of colors that danced along the sky from the setting sun. She would miss this spot, she knew. Memories of hundreds of failed meditations aside, the spot was still one of her favorites because of this perfect view. Who knew how long it would be before she would get to see it again?

“Korra?”

Korra turned and was surprised to see Asami walking towards her hesitantly.

“Hey Asami, what are you doing here?”

“I heard the news, that President Raiko banished you and I rushed over immediately. What are you going to do? He can’t do this, you’re the Avatar! He can’t actually force you to leave. We'll fight back, get the people back on your side, we’ll...we'll...” Asami stuttered the last part, struggling to find the right words. 

“Whoa, Asami, calm down. It’s ok! I don’t want to stay. Well, that’s not totally true. I do want to stay, but I also don’t…” Korra was now muttering.

“You...you want to leave?” Asami whispered and tried to ignore how much it pained her to think that Korra didn’t want to stay in Republic City. 

“Tenzin and I, along with a few of the others, are going to go to the Earth Kingdom to search for more newly awakened Air Benders. This is something I feel I’m actually meant to do. Think about it Asami! Rebuilding the Air Nation. It was Aang’s greatest dream and...this feels so right.” 

Asami looked at her friend and realized she had been selfish. She was so worried about Korra leaving and missing her that she hadn’t thought about what Korra might do. Realizing the monumental task she was taking upon herself, Asami felt even more guilty.

“I’m really proud of you Korra. What you’re doing, it’s incredible. I still hate what Raiko did, but now you can get out and see the world.” 

“Yeah. It’s going to be amazing. I just wish you were coming with us Asami. It’s really the only thing that would make this whole thing perfect.” Korra told her as she smiled at the taller girl who stood stunned for a moment. 

“I wish I could go too. But everything going on with the company and the city...I just don’t think I can.”

Korra’s face fell, like she had almost hoped that Asami would say she was wrong, that she was going with them afterall. 

“It’s alright Asami. Raiko can’t really keep me away forever. I’ll be back sooner than you think and I’ll make sure to write often. You’ll probably be so busy rebuilding the city that you’ll hardly notice I’m gone.” Korra chuckled the last but looked away from Asami and back out to the sea where the last of the sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon. The colors danced across the waves in one final performance before darkness finally took hold. 

Asami stepped closer to Korra and placed her hand softly on the younger girl’s shoulder. 

“Korra…” Asami started, her voice gentle but firm and Korra turned to stare at Asami.

“I would notice you being gone even if it were only for a day. You’re my best friend so don’t ever think that I wouldn’t notice, or that I wouldn’t miss you. Ok?” Asami’s eyes held Korra’s for moments that seemed to stretch into forever. Finally Korra smiled and nodded.

“I’m really going to miss you too Asami.”

They were silent for a while longer as they both stared out into the sky now that the stars had come out. Enjoying the sound of the crashing waves below them, they both tried to feel at peace but struggled.

“How are you getting to the Earth Kingdom?” Asami suddenly asked.

“Oh, uh well I guess we’re going to fly there on Oogi. I think it’s just going to be me, Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Bolin and Mako if he makes up his mind about going. We should all fit fine.” Korra told her.

Asami thought about Korra flying around the Earth Kingdom on a Sky Bison with Mako and felt cold inside. Why did the thought bother her so much? She shouldn’t be jealous Asami thought to herself. It was silly…

“Helllooooo...Asami? You ok in there?” laughed Korra, waving her hand in front of Asami’s face. 

“Oh sorry, got distracted for a minute. That’s been happening a lot today.” Asami blushed but grinned at her friend who laughed. 

“What were you thinking about?” Korra asked as she finally stopped laughing.

Asami stared at Korra for a moment, thinking of Korra and Mako together, of wanting to spend more time with her herself so she could better get to know the girl. Then Asami smiled as she realized she’d made her decision the moment she’d left her office, she just hadn’t realized it until right then.

“I was thinking that Future Industries has a brand new airship that could use a good maiden voyage to test her out. How about flying to the Earth Kingdom first class with the head of Future Industries as your personal pilot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Asami Sato, who is dedicated to rebuilding her family’s company and reputation is going to drop everything to go with Korra to the Earth Kingdom out of nowhere. Never mind that Varrick getting arrested puts her back in control of the company. Never mind that she’s probably netting lots of work due to the vines and damage in the city. She’s going to leave all of that and go to the Earth Kingdom with Korra just because. Nope, not buying it. Home girl was smitten and wanted to figure out what it was she feeling about Korra. That’s my headcannon anyway.


	12. Lessons

_“Ladies and gentleman! I don’t believe it! I can’t believe it! The Red Sands Rabaroos have managed to overcome all the odds and win this tournament! It’s simply incredible! What a knockout! What a stupendous display!”_ The commentator shouted in excitement as the small group huddled around the radio listening in awe. 

“Wow! I can’t believe they did it!” exclaimed Mako. 

“No kidding! I mean, those guys used to be pushovers. This is so great!” Bolin said as he pumped his fist in the air.

“Yeah yeah, you don’t know need to get so excited kid. Fair is fair, here you go” muttered Bumi as he handed Bolin 20 Yuan. 

“Pleasure doing business with you sir!” Bolin winked at Bumi, grinning. 

“If it makes you feel any better Bumi, I really thought the Tigerdillos were going to cream the Rabaroos too. It seemed like a fairly safe bet” Korra told him, Asami nodding in agreement. 

“Hmph. I say it serves you right Bumi for gambling at all.” Tenzin told him as he walked into the room, his face as disapproving as ever and Korra had to fight not to laugh. 

“Yes mother” Bumi growled back. “I seem to recall a few bets with you back in the day so don’t get all self righteous with me!”

“Tenzin used to gamble?!” Asami gasped.

“No. Way.” Bolin just stared at the Air Bending Master who was turning an interesting shade of purple. 

“That was a long time ago and I’ve grown up since then! Something you might consider trying Bumi!” 

“Oh come off it little brother. You’re just sore because the last two potential recruits decided not to join your holiness” Bumi said as he sat back and smirked. 

Korra could see the vein pulsing above Tenzin’s left eye and knew things were about to get very bad. 

“Well! Regardless of who won that was a really great match. But whew...I’m tired. How about you guys? You guys are tired too right? Asami?” Korra pressed as she stood up and exaggerated a yawn. 

“Oh! Yeah, really tired. We should probably head out. Um, how about you guys?” Asami asked Mako and Bolin as she stood, mimicking Korra. 

“Really tired. Let's go Bolin” Mako agreed who grabbed his confused brother and dragged him along while they all made a hasty exit away from the two brothers. 

Once they had all managed to escape the meeting area, the group stood around awkwardly as they ignored the shouts from behind them. 

“Glad we got away from that fight. I do not want to be anywhere near Tenzin or Bumi for a bit. Tenzin looked really mad” Asami shuddered.

“No kidding. So, anyone have any ideas for something else to do?” Korra asked. 

“I’m gonna head to the kitchen and see what I can scrounge up. Winning a bet always makes me hungry!” Bolin told them as he rushed off toward the kitchen.

Laughing, Korra looked at Mako. “What about you? The three of us can still hang out. Maybe we could play some Pai Sho or something.”

“Uh...well...uh ladies..I think I’ll head off to bed for real. It is pretty late after all” Mako muttered.

“Mako, the sun hasn’t even set yet” Asami said, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Mako. 

“Uh yes...well, early to bed early to rise and all. G-goodnight Avatar Korra...Miss Sato.” Mako stuttered, looking back and forth between the two young women before rushing off. 

Korra sighed. “Do you think he’ll ever NOT be horribly awkward around us?” Korra asked Asami.

“I hope so. It used to be kind of funny but now it’s just ridiculous. Oh well. Still want to find something to do?” Asami asked. 

“Definitely. Have something in mind?” 

Asami grinned and grabbed Korra’s hand, “Come on! You’ll love this!” 

***  
“What are we doing up here?” Korra asked. Asami had taken her up to the Captain’s deck. Asami had given Korra and the rest of the crew a tour of the entire airship when they had first set off and this had been Asami’s favorite place to show them. Korra had just felt overwhelmed by all of the controls, although the view was spectacular. 

“You’ll see!” Asami grinned before walking up to Captain Osano. 

“Good evening Captain!” 

“Miss Sato! Good evening to you as well! What can I do for you?” The Captain asked, smiling jovially. He was an older gentleman but very fit and had kind eyes to go with his salt and pepper hair. Korra had liked him instantly. 

“I was thinking you might like a break. I wanted to show Korra how to fly the airship. Do you mind?” 

“Not at all ma’am! In fact, I would very much like some tea about now. The airship is all yours ma’am” Captain Osano told Asami as he gave her the wheel which she took expertly. He bowed to them both before heading off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Korra just looked at Asami as if she had grown another head. “You’re going to teach me to fly this thing? Are you sure? I didn’t exactly do very well learning to drive if you remember.”

“You did just fine Korra. It wasn’t your fault that vine suddenly grew out onto the street. Now come on, you’ll be great, I promise!” Asami assured her. 

Korra was not feeling as confident as Asami clearly was but she also didn’t want to turn the older girl down. So stepped forward and grabbed the wheel from Asami who had stepped back. Suddenly, she was the one in the control and she nervously held the wheel in a death grip. 

Asami chuckled from behind her. “You can relax a little Korra. Keep holding the wheel like that and you’re going to break it.” 

“I am relaxed! Totally relaxed. I’ve got this!” Korra told her nervously, not daring to look away from the front windows. They were flying through an area that was mostly empty plains with the occasional plateaus and a few small mountains in the distance. They really couldn’t have been flying over a better area for Korra to learn how to fly. But she was still nervous and held the wheel tightly, her knuckles white.

“Here, let me help you” Asami said, a smile in her voice as she stepped up closer behind Korra and reached around her to place her hands on top of the Avatar’s. 

“Just relax. I won’t let you hit anything. I promise, you can do this Korra” whispered Asami, her lips dangerously close to Korra’s left ear and Korra felt a blush rising up her neck and to her cheeks. Why was she suddenly even more nervous than before? 

Gradually, Korra allowed her hands to relax their grip on the wheel more and more as she allowed Asami’s warm hands to guide her. Asami’s hands were mostly soft with the occasional callous here and there from working in her shop. Soon, Korra began to feel at ease as she guided the airship over the plains with Asami standing behind her. 

“See? I knew you could it. It’s really not that hard. We’ll make you an airship Captain yet!” Asami chuckled and her breath tickled Korra’s ear startling her enough that she lost her grip on the wheel for a moment. 

“Whoa! Sorry, sorry I uh...got distracted for a moment. Anyway, uh, thank you for bringing me up here Asami. This is really fun” said Korra as she turned her head to smile at the older girl who face was surprisingly close to her own. 

“You’re very welcome Korra” Asami told her quietly, a soft smile on her face. 

Korra turned back quickly and tried to focus on their surroundings. She didn’t want to be responsible for crashing the airship into the one mountain she could see in the distance. She’d never live it down. But she was finding it very difficult to concentrate and she couldn’t really understand what was going on. It wasn’t like she had never been close to Asami before. They had hung out together plenty of times, had hugged, and grabbed one another’s hands...why did this feel so different?

Korra continued to stew but tried not to show that something was bothering her. Asami still stood behind her with her hands over Korra’s and Korra felt herself smile a little that they were still there. ‘This is silly’ thought Korra. ‘Why are you being so weird!? It’s just Asami…’ But then Korra had the thought that Asami had never really been ‘just’ anything to her.

The two young women stood there quietly for some time just enjoying the view of the sun setting in the distance, its warm rays fading softly as the first stars began to come out and light up the darkening sky.

“Well Ladies, I do thank you for that chance to grab some tea. Mind if I take back over or would you like to stay a little longer?” asked Captain Osano as he came back up to the deck.

The two girls jumped apart quickly and for some reason Korra felt like she had been caught, but doing what she had no idea. 

“I think we’re good Captain. Thank you for letting us take the wheel! Please say hi to Uri for me when she comes up to relieve you” Asami told him politely.

“I’ll do just that, thank you Miss Sato” Captain Osano bowed. Korra followed Asami down to the main area and to the hall where their rooms were. Korra didn’t say a word as Asami stopped in front of the door leading to her room which was just across the hall from Korra’s own. 

“Well, I know it’s still early but I think I’ll head in for the night as well” Asami said quietly. 

“Yeah...yeah me too. I might even try to meditate” Korra muttered distracted. 

“Goodnight Korra.”

“Goodnight Asami.”


	13. Stories and Repayment

“We’ll stay docked here for the rest of the day to refuel and take a break then we’ll head back out tomorrow” Tenzin told the group dejectedly. His inability to sell the greatness of the Air Nation through vegetarianism clearly troubling him as he stalked off back towards his room.

“To be honest with you, I’m not sure there’s anything he could have said to that guy to get him to join” Korra told Jinora as they also headed inside the airship. 

“You’re probably right. I’m going to go check on Dad. Later Korra!” Jinora shouted as she ran off after her father.

Korra decided to go in search of Asami. The engineer had declined to go with them to the town on this trip, deciding instead to stay in and probably enjoy the quiet for a bit. Not that Korra could blame her. Things involving their group were seldom quiet. 

Korra tried to think about where to find the older girl after searching what seemed like the entire airship. She wasn’t in the main room at the large table studying their map, she wasn’t in her room, nor was Asami in the small, well stocked library. Korra looked up to the Captain’s deck and saw Asami wasn’t there either. Then the memory of a few nights earlier when Asami had been teaching Korra to pilot the airship flashed and Korra found herself blushing.

‘What is the matter with me?’ Korra asked herself, bewildered. Ever since the other night, Korra kept reliving the memory of Asami standing so close to her, Asami’s hands on top of her own, Asami’s breath on Korra’s ear...It was an addicting memory that she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about over and over. Korra kept trying to analyze exactly what had her so flustered from the experience. 

The obvious had of course occurred to Korra: that she was attracted to Asami. And it was true that Korra had always thought Asami to be very beautiful. She was even still a little jealous at times of just how beautiful Asami really was. But even though Korra had always thought of her as beautiful, she had never really thought of Asami like that before. 

‘There was that time she got through the wind gates, she had been pretty amazing…’ Korra thought to herself. ‘But...it was just how fast she had managed to do it, how graceful and beautiful she looked…ugh this is so stupid’. So at least not a time before that Korra was willing to admit to herself. 

‘I don’t have feelings for my best friend. I just got out of a relationship with Mako! I still love him…don’t I?” Korra frowned as she realized she was no less confused than she had been the last few days. If nothing else, the whole thing simply confused her more and more everyday and with each new moment she spent with Asami.

Korra decided to see if Asami had left the airship after all. She walked down the ramp and called for Naga who was rolling in a small patch of grass nearby. 

“C’mon girl, let’s find Asami! You need to stretch your legs anyway. Can you find her?” she asked Naga who quickly set off at a run the moment Korra had jumped up on her back. 

Naga didn’t have to go too far though. There was a small lake just a mile or so away from the village and as they got closer to it, Korra saw Asami sitting near the edge with her back to a decent sized boulder. 

Asami looked up at them as Naga and Korra came to a stop next to her and smiled. 

“Korra! Hey! What brings you out here? I thought you were with Tenzin trying to recruit the new airbender.”

“I was,” Korra grimaced as she slid off Naga’s back while the polarbear dog took great gulps of water from the lake. 

“Uh oh. I take it we still don’t have a new recruit then?” Asami asked her sadly, placing the book she was holding down in her lap.

“Got it in one. Tenzin was pretty disappointed that we still don’t have any recruits but Jinora went to cheer him up. I’m not sure where the others have gone off to but knowing Bumi it could be anything. What are you up to?”

“I decided to get out of the airship for a while and take in the fresh air. A couple of the local villagers told me about this lake so I decided to grab a book and head out this way. Is it time to head back?”

“No, Tenzin said we’ll probably stay here the rest of the day to refuel and head out in the morning. So what are you reading?”

Asami blushed and looked down at her book. Shrugging, she lifted up the book and Korra could see it was very old and worn. The brown leather cover was heavily cracked but she could make out the title still just fine.

“The History of the Avatar: Popular Tales” Korra read aloud and smirked at Asami. 

“It’s my favorite book ok!” Asami laughed. “I’ve read this book countless times since I was a kid. I always dreamed of going on adventures, fighting evil, saving the day. Now we really do have adventures, we’re having one right now and it’s...surreal I guess”. 

“It is a pretty good book. I don’t blame you for it being your favorite” Korra told her and chuckled when Asami looked at her surprised.

“What? Didn’t think I read books?” Korra asked her friend, laughing as Asami blushed, embarrassed.

“No, that’s not it! It’s just, well I figured this book wouldn’t be one you’d be interested in since you’re the Avatar. I figured it would seem...I dunno” Asami struggled to find the right words. 

“You thought that since I’m the Avatar, I wouldn’t be interested in reading stories about my past lives. You’re not really wrong, you know” Korra smiled and sat down, leaning back against Naga who had slumped in the grass to take a nap. 

“I loved to hear stories about Aang when I was growing up. Katara had so many great ones but so did other members of the white lotus who had known him. Hers were the best though. You know why?” 

Asami just shook her head, fascinated to hear more about Korra’s childhood, something the younger girl rarely spoke of. 

“When Katara would tell me stories about Aang, or stories Aang had told her about the other Avatars, it felt more real than when anyone else would tell theirs. I think it was because she had known him best, and wasn’t afraid to tell the whole story, the real story. Everyone else who would talk about Aang always acted like he had been perfect. Every story they told Aang always came out on top, never made a mistake. He could do no wrong, and I guess the more I heard their stories, the more I realized just what I was expected to live up to. Aang was a legend, and if I was anything less, then I was a failure” Korra said the last words softly as she glanced out at the water before turning back to smile softly at Asami who didn’t dare say anything yet. 

“Reading that book and all the others I had to read when I was growing up was part of my training. I had to study all of the past Avatar’s adventures, their choices, the trials they faced. It was supposed to make me a better Avatar but the more I read, the less prepared I felt. 

Katara’s stories were different though, like I said. She would tell you what really happened. She didn’t leave out the details were Aang made a mistake here, or said the wrong thing there. Hearing her talk about him, he started to feel like a real person to me, someone I might actually have a chance to live up to.”

Korra nodded her head at the book Asami was holding, “That book was one of the best I had to read. But I always wondered just how accurate it really was. If the people who told those stories were the sort of people who didn’t think the Avatars could make mistakes, that they...we...are nothing more than great legends instead of just people.”

Korra had gone silent and stared out at the lake, her eyes not really seeing anything but instead, seemingly remembering a childhood where she was expected to live up to a legend she didn’t even know the full story of. Asami’s heart ached for the younger girl as she tried to imagine that kind of pressure being placed on someone so young.

“Do you know what one of my favorite Avatar stories is?” Asami asked Korra after a few moments. Korra looked back at Asami then, her eyes questioning. 

“It’s the story of Avatar Kuruk, the last Water Tribe Avatar before you. My mom read his story to me when I was little girl and it’s been one of my favorites ever since. The story of how he fell in love with Ummi at first sight, but then losing her to Koh as they were to be married. It’s not a happy story to be sure, but it’s still among my favorites. Do you know why?” 

Korra shook her head and Asami looked at her, smiling slightly. “It’s because, even though Kuruk failed to rescue Ummi, he never gave up looking for her in the Spirit World. He loved her so deeply, he gave his life in search of her. His story is tragic, heartbreaking and a great lesson to everyone about always cherishing what you have. But it’s also one of love and hope. Even today I still believe that eventually Avatar Kuruk was able to find Ummi and rescue her from Koh. I knew from the moment I heard his story that I wanted to find someone who would love me and that I loved in return as much as Kuruk and Ummi loved each other.” 

Korra was silent for a few moments then whispered, “Kuruk definitely wasn’t perfect, but at least he tried”. 

“That’s true. He tried” Asami nodded.

“Do you believe it’s actually possible though? To fall in love with someone at first sight?” Korra asked Asami.

Asami seemed surprised by the question before smiling. “I do. I know it doesn’t happen for everyone but I do believe it happens. My mother always swore it was love at first sight for her and my father”. 

Korra worried at the look of pain that crossed Asami’s face at the mention of her father.

“Can you tell me about your mother?” Korra asked nervously. She didn’t want to upset Asami further but she was genuinely curious about the older girl’s mother and what she had been like. 

To her surprise, Asami smiled warmly. “It’s ok Korra,” Asami told her, sensing the other girl’s nervousness. “I don’t mind talking about my mother”. 

“My mother’s name was Yasuko. Her family had moved to what was then a colony from the Fire Nation when her grandmother was still a little girl. My mother used to tell me all sorts of stories that her grandmother told her about watching what used to be a small colony grow into the metropolis that became Republic City” Asami was smiling widely as she continued to speak of her mother.

“My mom was a dancer and she was really really good. She used to perform with a small dance troupe at a theater. It wasn’t long after she started that she quickly became famous as one of, if not the best dancers there. She knew a number of styles but ballet was her favorite. I remember she used to hold my hands and dance with me through the halls of our house and then I would beg her to show me one of her dances and she would laugh do a little spin here or there but I was mesmerized. She was so graceful, my mom…”

“I guess we know where you get it from then” Korra grinned and Asami blushed brightly. 

“Trust me, I have nothing on my mom” Asami laughed. “Anyway, that was how she met my father. After their final performance of the season, there was always a big party in the square near her house. It was there that she saw my father. She told me she had caught him staring at her from across the way and he had panicked at being caught. He tried to turn and walk away but tripped and landed on his face. My mom rushed over to help him up and when he stood up and they looked in each other’s eyes, well my mom always said she knew that was it. She was gone from that moment. She described it as her whole world just freezing in that moment and it was just the two of them. He had felt the same and they were married only months later.”

Asami sighed. “My mom was the kindest person you could ever meet Korra. Not like my father who was always more businesslike and cold with people he didn’t know well. My Mom was kind to everyone she met and she had the greatest laugh. She taught me how to read and started my love for reading. She wasn’t a big fan of pro-bending but she knew how much I loved it and would sit up late with me to listen to the matches on the radio. She was really amazing.” Korra sat there and watched in awe as the smile Asami had on her face from talking about her mom spread to her eyes and her whole face seemed to glow. Korra couldn’t look away.

“You know, I was scared of fire for a long time after..after she died” Asami whispered.

“No one could blame you for that Asami” Korra told her softly as she stood up and moved to sit next to Asami who she noticed had shed a few tears. “Fire is dangerous and wild and it is up to those who bend it to be responsible with it. To understand just how badly they can hurt others. I’m sorry that you lost your mom. She sounds like a really incredible person and I wish I could have her met her” Korra hesitated for a moment before reaching over to put her arm around Asami and hug her. Asami, surprised at first, finally rested her head against Korra’s shoulder and let the younger girl’s warmth spread over her. 

The two young women sat like that for while and Korra realized she hadn’t felt so content in a long time. Spending time with Asami had become her favorite thing to do. There was just something about the dark haired girl that made Korra feel like she could do anything. Looking down at the girl who was quickly becoming the most puzzling thing in the Avatar’s life, Korra decided it was time to lighten the mood a little.

“C’mon Asami, I have an idea” Korra told her before jumping and pulling the startled engineer with her. 

“What are we doing?” Asami asked. 

“Well I figured since you showed me how to pilot the airship, it was only fair I show you how to properly ride Naga. Naga? Wake up girl!” Korra woke the polarbear dog who stood up and stretched before shaking out her fur and trotting happily over to the pair. 

“Are you sure? I mean, Naga is your best friend not an airship and I’m not sure she’d want me to…” Asami muttered.

Korra just raised her eyebrow at Asami. “First of all, Naga likes you a lot, trust me. I told her to find you and she came right here. Other people she’d hesitate and sniff around to be sure, but she KNEW where you were, so she was paying attention. Trust me, she likes you and she won’t mind. And secondly, you’re my best friend too Asami so come on,” Korra said the last as she hopped on Naga’s back, “let’s go for a ride!” she held her hand out to Asami who looked stunned for a moment before grabbing Korra’s hand and hopping up in front of her. 

“Ok, so there’s really no trick to this. You just need to trust each other. Hold the reins loosely enough that you’re not pulling back tightly every time she jumps or takes a sharp turn. You’re going to mainly hold on and steer with your legs more than anything else. When you’re ready for her to go just give her a tap with your heel” Korra instructed.

Asami did as she was told and when she felt confident she gently tapped Naga’s side and then the polarbear dog was off at leisurely trot. 

“See? Nothing to it!” Korra laughed and Asami joined her. 

After a few minutes, Korra leaned forward and whispered in Asami’s ear, “You and I both know you’re dying for her to run. Just tell her and she’ll fly”. 

Korra was fascinated by the slight blush that she could see creeping up Asami’s neck but before she could really analyze it, Asami looked back at her and grinned before shouting “C’mon Naga, let’s see what you’ve got!” And off they went. Naga, despite her two passengers, was naturally very fast. Her large paws seemed to barely touch the ground as she ran full tilt back towards the airship. Korra, accustomed to the feeling of Naga’s speed and strength, instead grinned at Asami’s excitement and thrill.

Unfortunately for Korra, Naga was very fast and before long they had reached the airship. The two girls slid off Naga’s back and Asami turned to Korra.

“That was amazing, thank you!”

“You’re welcome Asami! Any time you want to go for a ride I’m sure Naga won’t mind” Korra told her.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’m going to head in and check in with the captain on our fuel supplies. But thank you Korra, for earlier. It was really nice getting to talk to someone about my mom.”

“Any time you want to talk to someone about her, I’m here Asami, ok?”

“Ok”. 

Korra watched as Asami walked slowly back towards the ramp. She was about to hop on Naga to go for another ride to clear her head when something occurred to her.

“Hey Asami!”

Asami turned and Korra got nervous. “Um, I just wanted to you know, that wh-what you said earlier, about finding to someone to love you like Kuruk loved Ummi, well, I know it will happen for you someday” Korra blushed, hoping she hadn’t said too much and feeling almost silly.

She saw an odd look cross Asami’s face that she couldn’t quite place but then the older girl smiled. 

“I hope you’re right Korra. You’ll find someone someday too” Asami told her before disappearing into the airship.

“C’mon Naga,” Korra said as she walked over to the polarbear dog. “Let’s go for another ride”.


	14. All the Worlds a Stage

“Argh!!!!” Korra growled as she stomped into the kitchen that morning. She looked ready to throw fire in every direction.

“Not really a morning person are you?” Asami asked her, laughing lightly but keeping a safe distance from the younger girl all the same.

“It’s not that. It’s Mako! We ran into each other in the hall when I was on my way here and he couldn’t even look me in the eye as he barely managed to stutter a hello. It’s getting ridiculous!” Korra grumbled as she sat opposite the engineer and poured a cup of tea for herself.

“I know what you mean. He’s acting the same way with me,” Asami sipped her own cup of tea thoughtfully. “You’d think after all the weeks we’ve been traveling he would have gotten more comfortable with us”. 

“Exactly! I’m so tired of it Asami. I miss my friend. I mean, I know I’m probably supposed to miss him as my boyfriend but I really just miss my friend. Now I’m starting to worry that that is gone too.” Korra sulked as she stared at her tea and Asami frowned at her friend. She hated to see Korra like this.

“I’m sure he’ll get over it soon enough. C’mon, you should eat something for breakfast before we head out to practice Bolin and Bumi’s ‘razzle dazzle’ show as they’re calling it. I made some grilled fish and soup.” Asami told her as she handed a plate and bowl over to Korra who looked stunned for a moment.

“Wow Asami, this looks great! I didn’t know you could cook,” Korra said as she took a bite and her eyes widened. “Correction, I didn’t know you could cook so well! This tastes amazing!”

Asami laughed as Korra began to scarf down the food she had made as if she hadn’t eaten in days. “I’ve always liked cooking. Just like putting together a Satomobile or a mechsuit, there’s an order to things that you can follow while still being creative and in the end you can make something really incredible.”

“You’ll have to teach me some time. I’m pretty good and roasting a fish over a flame when the need calls for it but I was never any good at learning all of the recipes my mom tried to teach me.” Korra grinned after taking another bite of her fish. “I was always too impatient…”

Asami placed a hand over her heart and gave a mock gasp, “You? Korra the Avatar...impatient? I can’t imagine that would be true.” Asami said, her voice serious but she was clearly trying not to laugh. 

Both of the girls managed to last all of a few seconds before they both broke down laughing. 

“What’s so funny you two?” asked Tenzin as he walked into the kitchen to find both of the girls giggling relentlessly.

“Oh just talking about how Korra never learned to cook because she’s so impatient” Asami smiled at the Airbending Master who raised an eyebrow at his student and grinned slightly.

“Yes, I can’t imagine Korra has ever been anything but” he told them, ignoring the Avatar who was now sticking her tongue out at him. “Well if you two are nearly finished, we’re going to meet the others outside in a few minutes to practice this...show...that Bumi and Bolin came up with.”

“Do you think it will work Tenzin?” Korra asked him as she put her dishes in the sink and followed him out with Asami behind her. 

“I honestly don’t know. But at this point, I’m willing to try just about anything Korra.”  
***  
“I am the escaped convict and you will all...all...uhhhh” Mako stuttered, forgetting his line. 

“Reap my fire! It’s REAP MY FIRE! C’mon bro, you gotta get into your character here” Bolin told Mako who just stared dubiously at his younger brother.

“‘My character?’ You made me a criminal Bolin!”

“Hey! We need draaaamma in the show. This will be great believe me. Look, you’re an escaped convict who has lived a tragic life that caused you to turn to a life of crime and wrongdoing in order to survive. Then you fell in love with an Earth Kingdom princess and became determined to change your ways. But you were captured and imprisoned! Swearing to get back to your love before she could be forced to marry a handsome but evil prince, you busted out of prison and are now robbing from the rich and giving to the poor while building up an army to take on the evil prince and rescue the princess so that you can live happily ever after!” Bolin explained excitedly before realizing that everyone was staring at him dumbfounded. 

“Uh...well...I mean that’s what I imagined anyway…”

“That doesn’t make any sense” Mako said.

“And there isn’t an Earth Kingdom princess” Asami told him.

“Or prince” Korra agreed.

“I think it sounds soooo romantic Bolin!” Jinora exclaimed.

“Thank you Jinora! At least someone around here understands the need for a great story to liven up a show!”

“Yeah yeah. So what happens after I come out of the crowd and shoot a burst of flame?” Mako asked as he rolled his eyes.

“Then Korra, the mighty Avatar, comes out to save the day with her Airbending skill! She rushes forward and shoots a blast of air at you and knocks you down, winning the great battle and showing off the greatness of Airbending all at once!” Bolin was dancing with excitement.

“Great battle….riiiight” Mako muttered.

“Oh come on Mako. We’re just putting on a show to get people interested in Airbending. No reason to be so glum about it” Korra growled at the Firebender.

“I’m..I’m not being glum! I just...uh...I mean…” Mako was blushing again and refused to meet Korra’s eyes sparking her anger. 

“Ok Bolin, is this what you want me to do?” Korra asked and then sent a blast of air at Mako knocking him on his backside. 

“Yes! That’s perfect! Just like that!” Bolin shouted as Mako groaned from where he lay on the ground. 

“Uh...hey guys?” Asami called for the group’s attention. “It’s almost noon and there’s a crowd forming in the town square. I can see if from here. Isn’t that when you told them the show would start Bolin?” 

Gasping, Bolin looked to where Asami was pointing and realized she was right. He reached into one of his pockets and quickly pulled out a fake mustache and hurriedly attached it to his face before starting to usher everyone to the square.

“Ok guys, you’re going to be great! Remember, just like we practiced. And Mako...remember, ‘reap.my.fire.’ got it?”

“Sure bro, but just one question. What’s with the fake mustache?” 

“Every great performer knows to keep the tools of the trade on him at all times. Now go go, the show must go on!”

“Riiiiggghhhtt…..” Mako muttered as he headed off.

Asami and Korra trailed the group and Asami kept glancing at Korra suspiciously. The younger girl was looking a little too smug...

“Korra, why do I get the feeling you’re up to something?” Asami asked her.

“Hmm? Me? Nothing. I’m just looking forward to knocking Mako down again. Maybe he’ll get some sense knocked into him finally” Korra grinned mischievously.

Asami didn’t believe her friend for a second.  
***  
“I am the escaped convict and you will all reap my fire” Mako said dejectedly before shooting a small burst of fire into the air. 

Bolin exclaimed, “Oh no! Who will help us?!”

“I will!” Shouted Korra, “With my Airbending skill!” Korra then created a whirlwind that pulled Mako high into the air before dropping him where he was then picked up by another whirlwind. Korra kept spinning him around in the air as Mako shouted his protests. She laughed and grinned back at Asami who laughed and realized this had been Korra’s plan all along. Korra wasn’t sure what she enjoyed more, Mako’s shouts or Asami’s laughter. Ok, it was definitely Asami’s laughter.

After she had finally put him down and Bolin had gone on to talk about the bison and Bumi’s skills, Asami had leaned over and whispered to Korra, “Nice going. Hopefully, he’ll get over himself now!"

Ignoring the shiver that the tickle of Asami’s breath on her ear had caused, Korra grinned back at her friend. “If not, I can always do it again until it finally works. That was fun!”  
***  
“Hey..uh..Korra? Have you seen Asami anywhere?” asked Jinora as she knocked lightly on Korra’ open bedroom door. 

“Hmm? Oh, I think she’s meeting with the captain. Everything ok?” Korra asked the younger girl who seemed oddly nervous.

“It’s nothing. I just wanted to ask her something…” Jinora muttered as she turned to leave.

“Well hang on. Maybe I can help? C’mon, you can ask me anything kiddo” Korra smiled encouragingly and Jinora seemed to consider her a moment before seemingly coming to a decision.

“Ok...well..I was hoping to ask her...um..how-how do you know if you’re in love?” Jinora asked quietly.

Korra stood there in a shock for a moment before smiling softly. “Is this about Kai?” she asked and Jinora’s head shot up and she stared at Korra with shock. 

“How did you know?!” Jinora whispered urgently. 

Korra just gave her the young Airbender her best impression of Tenzin, raised eyebrow and all.

“Ok ok...who else would I be talking about. I get it. So, how do you know?” Jinora asked again.

“Jinora, Kai has only been with us a few days now. What has you asking this?” Korra asked her. 

“Well, I always thought that when I fell in love, it would be at first sight like with all of the books I’ve read. I even read one where they say that Avatar Aang and Grandma Katara fell in love the moment they met!” Jinora explained excitedly while Korra refrained from telling her how that wasn’t actually the case after the stories Katara had told her. 

“When I first met Kai, it felt like my stomach was doing flips and then he smiled at me and blood rushed to my head before I could even think. All the books I’ve read that talk about love describe stuff just like that. But I don’t know if that means I’m in love or not. I really like spending time with him and he’s really funny and all but...does that mean I’m in love?”

“Jinora, not everything we experience is like what you read about in books. Trust me, I know this” Korra explained.

“But, it is real isn’t it? Love at first sight?” Jinora pleaded.

“I think so, yes. I know there are people who would say they fell in love at first sight. But I also don’t think it happens that way for everyone. I think for some people, love is something that grows slowly between them. They might not even know it’s happening until they wake up one day surprised to realize it was there all along.”

“Is that how it was for you and Mako?” Jinora asked.

Korra was surprised at the question and was silent for a moment. “I’m-I’m sorry Korra! I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories!” Jinora backtracked, a panicked look on her face.

“No no it’s alright Jinora, really. Mako and I...it definitely wasn’t love at first sight. But eventually yes, I loved him and he loved me, and yet it just wasn’t enough” Korra smiled sadly. 

“But why? I thought if you loved them that was all you needed to be with someone?”

“I think it takes a lot more than just love. It takes trust, faith, understanding, and a lot of patience. But I’m very happy to have him as my friend and I wouldn’t trade that for anything. So how about for now, you just focus on getting to know Kai and being his friend. If you’re meant to be, then you’ll know it. Maybe not for a while, but you’ll know. Ok?”

“Ok Korra, thank you for talking to me” Jinora smiled and headed towards the door.

“Anytime kiddo” said Korra.  
***  
_“Is that how it was for you and Mako?”_ Jinora asked.

Asami stilled at the question. She knew she shouldn’t be eavesdropping but she had been headed back to her room across the hall from Korra’s when she had overheard Jinora and Korra talking. She’d been amused at Jinora’s description of how Kai made her feel. It was so very sweet and if Asami was honest with herself, it wasn’t far from how Korra had been making her feel of late. 

But Jinora’s latest question had made Asami freeze where she stood, not even daring to breathe as she waited for Korra’s answer. 

_“No no it’s alright Jinora, really. Mako and I...it definitely wasn’t love at first sight. I loved him and he loved me, but it just wasn’t enough”_

‘Korra sounds so sad. She’s probably still not quite over Mako,’ Asami thought to herself sadly. She continued to listen to Korra’s explanation of what she thought it took to be with someone and smiled. That was everything Korra deserved. Could Asami give her that?

Asami startled as she realized that Jinora was on her way out of the room and she rushed to hide in a small alcove so the girl wouldn’t see her and realize that Asami had overheard their conversation. She didn’t want to embarrass the younger girl.

As Asami stood hidden in the shadows of the alcove, she sighed softly and thought back to the other day when Korra had given her a riding lesson on Naga. She had had an amazing time. The feel of Korra against her back while Naga had sprinted across the plains, the Avatar’s breath on her neck and her hands held loosely around Asami’s waist (too loose if you asked her) had all been more than intoxicating. But then Korra had shouted to Asami as the older girl had been entering the airship.

_“Um, I just wanted you to know, that wh-what you said earlier, about finding to someone to love you like Kuruk loved Ummi, well, I know it will happen for you someday”_

Had Korra been telling her that she would find someone else? That it wasn’t meant to be for them? Was she being silly for thinking that Korra would...or could...ever like Asami in that way? Or had she been trying to tell Asami something by saying ‘someone’ instead of a guy?

‘I’m probably just overthinking the whole thing as always,’ Asami thought to herself darkly. ‘I need to stop worrying about it and just follow the same advice that Korra gave Jinora. Be her friend and see what happens’. 

Asami remembered then what else Korra had told the young Airbender.  
_“I think for some people, love is something that grows slowly between them. They might not even know it’s happening until they wake up one day surprised to realize it was there all along”._

Asami smiled at the words, feeling a warmth deep down she had a hard time ignoring and didn't really want to. 

Asami stepped out of the alcove and slowly walked towards her bedroom, sneaking a glance through the open door of Korra’s room and spying the girl sprawled on her bed and staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. She seemed to sense that she was being watched because Korra suddenly looked over and caught Asami’s eye who blushed slightly at being caught.

“Headed to bed for the night?” Korra asked. 

“Yeah. Been a long day. You?” Asami asked.

“Yeah...yeah me too. Goodnight Asami” Korra smiled softly at the older girl.

“Goodnight Korra” Asami told her and stepped into her room closing the door softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have reviewed, kudosed (doesn't that make sense?), bookmarked, etc. I love that you love this story :)


	15. I Have Your Back, You Have Mine

“Are you sure we shouldn’t have brought more people to collect the tax money?” asked Asami.

“There are royal guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I think her majesty just likes ordering me around” Korra explained, the same edge in her voice that had been there since her meeting with the Earth Queen had concluded.

“Don’t let her get to you so much Korra” Asami smiled softly at the younger girl, “she may have a bad attitude but if she’ll be willing to help us locate the Air Benders in Ba Sing Se, it should be worth it. Right?”

“That’s just it Asami, I have a feeling this is just some kind of distraction for us. I don’t know, I hope I’m wrong, but I just don’t trust that woman…” Korra frowned at the landscape below which had become more and more barren the further they got from the three ringed city. 

“I hope you’re wrong too. But whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. I still can’t believe she said that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko stole Earth Kingdom land. That’s not how it happened at all!” Asami seethed thinking about the Earth Queen’s opinion of Republic City. 

“I know, its ridiculous Asami. The sooner we get this little ‘errand’ done, the better”.  
***   
Korra made sure to stay focused during her fight with the bandits, but that didn’t stop her from keeping an eye on her friend either. Not only was she making sure to watch Asami’s back in the fight, but Asami was also a wonder to watch. She was truly a talented fighter and Korra knew there was still much she could learn from her friend. 

As soon as Asami landed after taking down the biker that was charging her, Korra realized she didn’t see the second biker heading right for her and without even hesitating, Korra earth bent a wall between them. Asami looked at Korra in surprise and for a moment the two locked eyes before jumping back into the fray. Korra only hoped Asami wouldn’t be angry with her for it later.  
***  
“To be honest with you, I kind of wish we had left the gold behind for those people” Asami whispered as they neared the outer ring of the city. 

Korra looked at her friend and smiled softly. “Me too. But if we had, the Queen would have just sent someone else and they would have either gotten the gold anyway, or the bandits would have fought them for it and innocent people might have gotten hurt” Korra told her, her knuckles white as they squeezed the rail in anger.

“By the way, I wanted to thank you…for earlier…” Asami turned to Korra and grinned.

“For what?” asked Korra. She couldn’t think of any reason her friend had to thank her.

“For bending that wall between me and the biker, silly; I didn’t see him until the last second and I’m not sure I would have been able to jump away in time. So, thank you.”

“Oh. Well-uh you’re welcome, of course. I’m relieved actually, I was a little worried you would be uh-well upset with me for it” Korra blushed, embarrassed as she looked away.

“Why would I be upset with you?” Asami asked the younger girl, surprised that her friend could ever think that.

“Well, I just don’t want you to think that I think you’re, you know, weak or anything or that you can’t hold your own. Because, you know, I don’t think that at all Asami. I think you’re a great fighter and I would never want you to think I didn’t know or respect that” Korra said the last as she finally looked up at her friend, her eyes worried. 

Asami was shocked at first that Korra would worry about such a thing but then realized that she had kind of given the young Avatar that impression in the past. She’d let her own insecurities come out enough that Korra had definitely picked up on the fact that Asami didn’t like to be made to feel weak or that she needed looking after.

Smiling, Asami walked over to her friend and reached over to grip her arm gently. 

“Look, you and I are best friends right?” Korra nodded, surprised by the sudden closeness of the older girl. “Well we are best friends who were in a battle and friends watch each other’s backs. That’s all you were doing and you can always count on me to do the same. I know you don’t think I’m weak, Korra. You’d better not after all of our sparring sessions by now!” Asami laughed and patted Korra’s arm who grinned. 

“Thanks Asami. And yeah, I’ll always have your back too” Korra told her sincerely and then looked out the window to see they were nearing the edge of the center ring. 

“Ok, let’s get this gold to the queen and then find some Air Benders!”  
***  
Asami hadn’t seen Korra this angry in a while. The Avatar looked ready to breathe fire at anyone who looked at her wrong. 

“She’s lying! I know she is!” Korra yelled before turning and slamming her fist against the wall of her room in rage.

“Hey, whoa ok. I agree with you, but we need to settle down and think this through. If the queen is lying, why would she? What could she possibly have to gain from hiding the fact that there are Air benders here?” Asami asked.

“Ugh, I don’t know! It makes no sense. The only thing I know for sure is that nasty, mean spirited woman is lying to me and I’m going to find out what she’s hiding Asami!"

Asami believed Korra would do just that, but it wouldn’t be right then and she knew Korra needed to work off some steam. 

“Come on, let’s go spar for a bit and then grab something to eat. Both should help us think more clearly about the whole thing. Plus I’m a little worried about your wall there if you keep hitting it like that” Asami pointed to the small indentation in the wall created by Korra and her frustration.

Korra, for her part, managed to look a little embarrassed before agreeing with Asami.

“I think that’s a good idea, Asami. Thanks” Korra told her as they headed out to the field outside the airship to spar, Asami already putting on her padding as she knew this particular session would mainly be used to help Korra get out her anger. 

“Anytime Korra, you know I’ve got your back.”


	16. Fallen Heroes and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Zaofu. You know what’s interesting and great about Zaofu? There’s not a lot of Asami in it. She’s there, sure, but very in the background. I remember during the first time I watched the episode thinking that it needed more Asami. Now, I’m kind of glad she’s barely there. So much happens in Zaofu but we only graze it. The gang is there for DAYS and we only get the highlights. This leaves it open for me to really have some fun. As always, hope you guys enjoy it!

The rooms the group had claimed for themselves on Lin’s Airship were not nearly of the same luxury that they had had on Asami’s airship. But no one could find it within them to complain too much, not even Asami, who was used to far greater space. If she were honest with herself, she might even admit she preferred her new room, seeing as how it afforded her the opportunity to spend more time with Korra, her bunk mate. 

Asami could hear Mako and Bolin playfully arguing back and forth from the room next to theirs. As the airship wasn’t really meant for long distance travel, there were only a few rooms that contained a set of bunk beds each. Asami and Korra had claimed one while the boys had claimed the other. Asami should have been more excited but in reality, she found herself growing more and more concerned the further the group got from Ba Sing Se. 

Korra had left to speak with the Chief earlier and Asami had decided to once again pull out her electric glove. She felt more determined than ever to improve it. There were surely more battles to come, she knew. 

“You know, you’ve been fairly quiet since we left the city. You want to talk about it?” Korra asked her softly as she stepped into the room, startling Asami slightly. She’d been huddled over her glove, so deep in thought she hadn’t heard the younger girl approach. 

“I’m fine, just still trying to get this thing right” Asami muttered and tried to offer a smile but Korra could see right through her and was giving that look of hers. Sighing, Asami set aside her glove while her friend sat on the bottom bunk with her. 

“I-I kind of remember hearing about the attempt to kidnap you” Asami explained.

“You do?” Korra asked, surprised.

“Yeah, it was all over the radio after it happened. I was 6, and I remember them talking about the group coming after you and Chief Sokka being injured. It’s a little fuzzy but I don’t think I ever heard the full details of what happened. Just that he had been hurt and that you were ok. I remember being really confused though, wondering how anyone would want to hurt you and I was scared for Chief Sokka. He was always a bit of a hero of mine.”

“I-I didn’t know that…” Korra whispered, her eyes showing an old pain.

“Well, he was a non-bender and was very smart. Once I got over the fact that I could never be the Avatar, and then not even a bender, it was Chief Sokka who showed me that I didn’t need those things to be a hero. I always wanted to meet him. I guess, hearing about Zaheer earlier brought it all back and it worries me that they’re after you again.” Asami sighed and brought her knees up to rest her chin as she stared at nothing, thinking of all her favorite stories of the old Chief.

“He would have liked you, you know” Korra told her.

Asami perked up and looked at her friend. “You think so? Did you-did you get to know him well?”

“Honestly, no, not really since he died when I was still very young. I guess not long after the attack now that I think of it. But Katara told me a lot about him. I do have a few faint memories of him though. He was very kind and he laughed a lot and loudly. People from all over the village would gather around a bonfire and he would tell stories. My clearest memory of him is when he came to our house with Katara after the White Lotus had confirmed who I was. Not that we really needed them to. A water tribe girl who could bend fire, earth AND water was a pretty big clue…” Korra trailed off and grinned. 

Asami smiled at her friend, loving the way Korra’s eyes would light up as she told a story.

“They had both knelt down to look at me and say hello. I remember Katara was smiling at me but also looked a little sad too and Sokka just had this funny look on his face like, he couldn’t believe I was standing there. Then he laughed and said ‘Nice to meet you old friend’ and grinned at me” Korra smiled at the memory before sobering and looking at Asami with grief. 

“I remember finding out one day that the Chief was hurt and everyone was really worried. Mom wouldn’t let me out of her sight for days. I guess, now I know why. He eventually got better, but was never the same. He always seemed so tired and he didn’t move with the same ease as he used to. Next thing I remember was my mom telling me one day that he was gone and that Katara wouldn’t be able to teach me for a while. I don’t remember the tribe ever being as quiet as they were when he passed.”

Korra took a steadying breath and looked at Asami, sadness filling her eyes but also a level of pain that stunned Asami. 

“You need to understand Asami…death isn’t something we hide from in our tribe. Kids learn what it means to die at a young age, to accept that it is a part of life and nature. But Sokka was the first person I knew that was just suddenly gone. I can’t believe I never knew that he had been injured protecting me…” 

Korra whispered the last so softly, Asami almost didn’t hear her. The engineer was alarmed to see her friend look so upset. 

“Korra, it wasn’t your fault. Sokka wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. He wasn’t just protecting the Avatar, he was protecting you, a member of his tribe. That’s what a Chief, a leader, does. He wouldn’t want you feeling guilty over it.” 

Korra let out a breath and nodded at Asami. “You’re right, he wouldn’t. But I’m not going to let anyone else get hurt trying to protect me Asami. I’m the Avatar and I’m not a little kid anymore.” Korra clenched her fists tightly and before Asami could think about it, she reached out and took Korra’s hand in her own. Korra, surprised, looked at Asami.

“Korra, before anything else you’re a person and my…our friend. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for you. Don’t ever feel guilty for that. Besides, I guess there’s really nothing to get fired up about just yet. These people don’t even know where you are or where you’re going. We don’t even know! Right now, you’re as safe as you can get and so are we. And if the time ever comes where we have to face them, we’ll face them together, ok?” Asami smiled at her friend, desperately trying to ignore the racing of her own heart as the Avatar smiled back at her and intertwined their fingers instead of pushing her away.

“Ok, thank you Asami…” Korra whispered and the two girls stared at one another for a moment before Korra blushed slightly and took her hand back leaving Asami feeling colder than she probably had any right to be. 

“You’re welcome. So, what’s the plan for the rest of the evening?” Asami asked, not entirely forcing a smile.

“We’re going to follow the river south for a while. No new reports have come in of any air benders so right now, there’s no real plan. Lin is determined to fly through the night and get as far from the city as we can. I offered to take the wheel for a while but she kind of yelled at me and said she’d handle it. We’ll probably stop in the morning to stretch our legs a bit though. Naga found a ball from somewhere on the airship and she’s been begging me to play fetch” Korra laughed and Asami grinned. A distraction is just what they needed.

Korra smiled back at Asami and turned so that she was facing Asami on the bed, much like I had been when they were sitting on the docks at the South Pole. “In the meantime, would you like to hear more stories about Chief Sokka? Katara told me loads about him and they’re pretty great. I have to warn you though, they were brother and sister so he doesn’t always come out the hero of the story” Korra chucked…

“I would love that, Korra” Asami told her, truly happy to hear more stories about her hero. 

“Ok, well you know how Tenzin’s bison is named Oogi? Yeah, funny story about that…”  
***  
After settling into her room in the guest house that Su and offered them the use of, Asami had decided to wander the grounds for a bit and explore before dinner. There was a small courtyard near the guest house and Asami found two of the young women they had seen earlier practicing for the dance competition were there. As Asami neared them, she watched in amazement at their grace as the two dancers expertly moved in sync with one another. They seemed to realize they had an audience and turned to greet Asami. 

“Hello! You’re Asami, right? You came with the Avatar?” The taller of the young women asked, smiling brightly at Asami while the other woman stared at her curiously. 

“Yes, that’s right. I’m sorry to interrupt. I was just exploring and saw your dance and couldn’t help but watch. You both dance very beautifully!” Asami gushed at them.

“Thank you! And we don’t mind at all. Oh, I’m Nuri by the way, and this is Kuvira” Nuri explained and gestured to the woman next to her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato” said Kuvira. 

“Oh, please just call me Asami and it’s a pleasure to meet you as well” Asami smiled at the two. “So, did Su teach you to dance like that?” she asked. 

“Yes, she learned while traveling with a circus years ago and slowly created a metal bending form and style” Kuvira explained.

“Hey Asami, can I ask you something? Is the Avatar really going to stay here to train Opal? It would be so great to have the Avatar living right here in Zaofu!” asked Nuri, her excitement seemingly barely contained at the prospect of the Avatar living in her city.

The question, however, caught Asami off guard. Of course Korra wouldn’t be staying here, would she?

“Well I—I don’t think so no. We’re searching the world to find as many Airbenders as we can. I think we’ll only be here a little while so that Korra can get Opal started” Asami explained.

“Well I heard there were some people after her, wouldn’t she be safer staying here?” Kuvira asked. “Zaofu is the most secure city in the world after all”. 

“Well I’m sure that’s true, but Korra’s the Avatar. She has a duty to the world, she can’t just stay in one place” Asami explained, growing frustrated but trying not to show it. She really didn’t want to be rude.

“That’s true. But Opal will be disappointed to lose her teacher. Do you think Su will actually let her go to the Northern Air Temple?” Nuri asked Kuvira who chuckled.

“I doubt it. She’s very protective of her and I don’t see Su wanting Opal to leave anytime soon. But I suppose we’ll see what happens. Asami, thank you talking with us and it was a pleasure meeting with you. Nuri and I are on guard duty soon so we need to take our leave. I hope you have a pleasant evening” Kuvira told her formally before they both bowed and then waved goodbye. Asami, disturbed by their conversation, could only wave back numbly. 

What if Korra did want to stay here? Asami couldn’t stay here forever but, then neither could Korra. It was true that she was the Avatar and had a duty to the whole world. But how long would the younger girl want to stay? 

Trying not to let her concern get the better of her, Asami left to go back to her room and get ready for dinner with the Bei Fong family.  
***  
“So I took Opal to see Lin hoping that if she got to talking with her niece, she’d realize that she should be happy to be here with her family. But she just blew up at Opal for no reason! I can’t believe her!” Korra shouted. She was beyond frustrated with the Republic City Police Chief. How could she be so cruel to her own family? It didn’t make any sense. 

Korra looked over at Asami who was oddly quiet. “Asami?”

“Hmm? Oh I’m sorry Korra. I was listening, just distracted is all. So Lin was pretty upset huh?” Asami asked, moving away from the window she had been staring out the last few minutes while Korra ranted.

“Yeah, it was ridiculous. This is her family! She shouldn’t treat them like that, no matter what.”

“Well, I’m sure Lin has her reasons Korra. I mean, clearly Su and Lin have a long history between them that we don’t know about. Maybe, maybe you should stay out of it and let them work it out with each other” Asami told her.

“Wait, are you taking Lin’s side?!” exclaimed Korra.

“No! I’m not taking anyone’s side. I just don’t think it’s really your place to push her towards making amends with her family. Some things can’t be fixed Korra, no matter how hard you try” Asami tried to explain and Korra settled down. Maybe Asami was right.

“You might be right. It just bothers me and I want to be able to help. Plus, the way she stormed out at dinner? I get Lin was upset over Varrick but come on!” Korra growled, still angry about the whole situation.

“Well she did have a point though, about Varrick” Asami told her friend seriously and Korra looked up startled.

“Look I don’t trust Varrick either. He’s….well he’s Varrick” Korra explained. “But Su’s right, he deserves a second chance.”

“Korra, you can’t be serious! He tried to have the President abducted! He stole everything from my warehouse, tricked me into thinking he was saving my company, had Mako framed, the list goes on…” Asami ranted at Korra who was surprised by her friend’s anger. But she didn’t back down, her own anger already built up. 

“Asami, I know all that! Like I said, I don’t trust him. But can you really tell me that Su doesn’t have a point? Varrick isn’t all bad; he’s done a lot of good things too. It’s not impossible to forgive him but nobody is asking you to do it today!”

“Korra, I don’t have to forgive him at all! He almost ruined me and my company! He’s a lying slimeball and I’ll never trust him! And for the record, no, I don’t believe everyone deserves a second chance!” Asami was flushed with anger now and Korra could only stare at the older girl.

“Asami, I don’t think you mean that…” Korra began but Asami interrupted her. “I do Korra. I used to think so, but now, after everything that happened with my father? No. Do you think he deserves a second chance? After everything he did? Almost trying to kill me, to kill _you_? No Korra, not everyone gets another chance to be better. Some people are just evil or too far gone and there’s no coming back for them. Honestly, I don’t know if Varrick is one of those people, but I don’t forgive him and I don’t trust him and he’d better stay out of my way while we’re here” Asami stormed out of Korra’s room, slamming the door on her way out and leaving Korra in shock.

Sighing, Korra rubbed her face and groaned. “Stupid…stupid…stupid….” Korra moaned over and over again. She had messed up and she knew it. Everything had been going so well between her and Asami lately and Korra had gone and ruined everything. 

“Nice job Avatar…” Korra muttered to herself.


	17. Moving Forward and Revelations

“Korra? I heard shouting, is everything alright?” Mako asked, walking cautiously into the Korra’s room. The Avatar was pacing back and forth in front of her window, pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering.

“Huh? Oh, hey Mako. It’s nothing, really, just leave me alone” Korra mumbled at him but Mako sensed it was better he stay.

“Korra, come on, you can talk to me. What’s bothering you?”

“I can talk to you?!” Korra shouted as she whirled around to stare at Mako who for his part was suddenly regretting his decision.

“I know I can talk to you Mako. I’ve been talking to you for weeks! But the moment there’s hardly anyone around to protect you; you can barely speak two words to me or Asami before rushing off. So why are you talking to me now? Especially when that’s the last thing I want!” Korra was angry, with herself, Asami, Mako, everything was just so messed up and she didn’t know how to fix it. 

“Look Korra, you’re right. I have been acting stupid and I’m sorry. But you have to understand that things haven’t been easy for me either. It wasn’t just awkward to be around you, it was hard and it hurt. I still care about you and Asami too. I can’t help that! Being around one of you, having that constant reminder of how things didn’t work out, that was hard enough. But being around both of you at the same time? You and Asami have barely been apart the last few weeks and that was even worse! I’m still trying to figure out how I even still fit into your lives. So cut me some slack here ok?” At the end of his rant Mako but was breathing hard as if he’d just run a mile. He’d needed to say that for a while. 

Korra, for her part, had the good sense to realize he had a point. She took a deep breath and looked at him again, her anger cooling. “You’re right; these last few weeks couldn’t have been easy for you either. But you’re always going to have a place in my life Mako, and Asami’s too, I know that. You’re our friend, and we don’t want to lose that just because we both tried and failed to have a relationship with you. If you can’t get that through your head, I’ll be happy to do another Airbending demonstration with you” Korra grinned at him and Mako laughed. 

“Yeah I kind of figured that’s what that was about. I think I’ll pass thanks. So, for the last time: friends?” Mako asked as he held out his arm and without hesitation Korra grasped his forearm and smiled. “Friends” she nodded. 

“Good. Now that we’ve got that taken care of, will you tell me what’s wrong? You and Asami were arguing about something and I don’t think I’ve ever seen the two of you fight, not like that. What happened?” Mako asked.

Korra sighed, knowing there was no escaping it. Besides, maybe Mako would be able to help. So she started from the beginning, about trying to get Lin to speak with Opal, talking to Asami, Varrick, all of it. When she was finished, Mako looked thoughtful. 

“So how long do you think Asami’s going to hate me?” Korra sulked.

“Hate you? Korra, Asami doesn’t hate you…” Mako started.

“You didn’t see the look on her face Mako! She was really mad. I never meant to imply she had to forgive her Dad. How could she? I was just…I agree with Su. I do believe some people at least deserve a second chance” Korra told him.

“Look Korra” Mako told her softly, grasping her shoulder and waiting for her to look him in the eye. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You have every right to believe what you believe just as Asami does. She doesn’t hate you Korra, she just got reminded of something really dark in her life that she didn’t want to be. But that isn’t your fault, that’s just something Asami has to live with. I think, if anything, she wasn’t really angry with you. I think she’s still angry at Hiroshi and you got that anger taken out on you a bit. Just give her some time, ok?” Mako counselled and Korra hoped he was right. She nodded and he smiled at his friend.

“You might also lay off the Chief for a bit; otherwise I’m not sure you’ll survive long enough to find any more Airbenders…”

“Ha. Ha. Fine, if she wants to be stubborn and mean, let her” Korra growled.

“You can’t fix everyone or everything Korra. Avatar or not, it just doesn’t work that way. You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah Mako, I think so. Thank you, for checking on me and for coming back as my friend. I’ve missed you” Korra surprised Mako then with a hug but he gladly returned it. “I missed you too Korra. Have a good night”.  
***  
Asami once again found herself wandering the grounds but this time, she barely noticed anything around her, such was her anger. It wasn’t until Asami had turned a corner and collided with someone (knocking them both to the ground) that she allowed herself to take a deep breath. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Asami apologized as she jumped and ran over to help the person she had knocked over, who as it turned out, ended up being Su. 

“It’s quite alright, Asami! No harm done” Su assured the girl as she stood up and brushed herself off. 

“Oh, well good, and I’m sorry again. I wasn’t watching where I was going” Asami muttered as she looked around and realized she had ended up out on the walkway outside of Su’s office. From there, she had an excellent view of the rest of the grounds but the lack of a visible sky was disconcerting.

“I know what you’re thinking. It’s odd to not see the sky right?” Su asked and Asami nodded, startled that her thoughts were so easily read by the older woman.

“I used to think the same thing for the few months after they were built years ago. But you get used to it and it helps to keep my family and my city safe. Now, would you care to tell me what has that beautiful face of yours so red and upset?” Su asked the girl softly. It was true that Asami’s face was red and her eyes were still watery from tears she hadn’t even noticed she’d shed.

“I…it’s nothing Su, really…” Asami tried to explain but Su scoffed at her. “Oh please Asami. That line may work on some innocent boy but not with me. Don’t forget, I’m a woman too, I know when something’s wrong, and I know not to believe you when you say ‘it’s nothing’. We all know that’s code for ‘I’m upset and trying not to kill something’ in girl speak. C’mon, let’s go to my office…” Su chuckled and took Asami’s hand, leading the younger, bewildered woman into her office. 

Asami sat down on the couch that, unbeknownst to her, Korra had sat on much earlier during her conversation with Su. 

“It’s really nothing Su. Nothing I should bother you with anyway” Asami tried to explain as Sue poured her a cup of tea.

“Drink. I promise you’ll like it. It’s made from the rare white dragon bush and is quite delectable” Su advised the younger girl who sighed and took a sip, her eyes widening.

“Wow that is really good!”

“I managed to put together a collection of rare teas on my travels and that one is my favorite. I find it’s always good for helping me to reach my inner peace whenever the stress of my family and the city weigh a little heavily” Su explained. 

“Thank you for sharing it with me” said Asami and Su let her be for a few moments while the two of them enjoyed the taste and pleasant aroma of their tea.

“Now then, would you care to tell me what has you so upset?” Su finally asked Asami from her seat across from the young woman.

Asami just looked away, not knowing where to start. Finally she sighed and turned back to Su, figuring it was best to start from the beginning. “So Korra was telling me about taking Opal to see Lin…”

It didn’t take long for Asami to tell her story to Su, who was surprisingly calm after hearing about Lin yelling at her daughter. 

“I was so angry but honestly, I don’t think it was at Korra, not really. I’m madder at myself for getting so upset. Actually, I’m not even sure why I got so upset. I just don’t think Korra should have gotten so involved, and…and I know Varrick is your friend but I just can’t trust him” Asami told Su, her voice strained.

“Look Asami, I understand where you’re coming from. To be honest, I don’t fully trust Varrick either” Su told her and Asami looked shocked. 

“Don’t look so surprised! I may be forgiving but I’m not stupid. You have to understand, I’ve known Varrick a very long time. He even helped me get out of a few scrapes here and there and he was instrumental in helping my husband make some much needed improvements to Zaofu. I know he can be a bit of…what did you call him? A slimeball…” Su laughed and Asami grinned a little. “But he has a good heart, I assure you. He thinks mainly of himself, doesn’t know how to talk to people, and is always off after one crazy idea or another. But you know what? As crazy as that man sometimes is, he really does care deep down. Don’t get me wrong though, his love for money and legacy sometimes…ok usually…get in the way of his common sense. I believe that he can change though Asami, I really do. And if I can help make that happen, all the better” Su smiled at Asami, who stared into her cup of tea thoughtfully.

“No one is expecting you to forgive or forget everything Varrick did to you. I know I’d have a hard time if I were in your shoes. But maybe give him a chance to show you he might be worth it. And remember Asami, Varrick isn’t your father, and certainly no one is expecting you to forgive that man.” 

“I know that. But, sometimes I feel like I’m supposed to try, because he’s my father” explained Asami. “But every time I even try to think of a happy memory of him, all I can see is his face looking down at me right before he tried to kill me and then all of my anger and hate comes rushing back.”

“As a parent, I can’t imagine how your father could do such a thing. Your mother would have been ashamed of him” Su glared as she spoke, as if she were hoping Hiroshi would appear before her so she couldn’t snap the man in two with her own hands.

“Wait, did you know my mother?” Asami asked, surprised.

“I met Yasuko once. It was after one of her performances not long after she had joined the dance troupe. She was remarkable, your mother. I was quite the fan and would have gladly watched every one of her performances but I ended up leaving the city not much later. Anyway, I congratulated her after her show and we spoke for a bit. To this day I don’t think I’ve ever met a kinder person Asami. Your mom was really something. She was very sweet and soft spoken but oh she had a fire in her you could tell. If she were here to see what your father had done, well, let’s just say I actually would pity him a little. Yasuko could have been a force to be reckoned with” Su seemed smug as she said the last and Asami tried to enjoy hearing about her mother and not let the thought of her father ruin it.

“You remind me so much of her, you know that? I didn’t get to know her well but I see a lot of her in you. Your eyes, the shape of your mouth, the hair and the way you walk into a room. It’s uncanny really.”

“I don’t think so. With all due respect, I’m probably more like my father. My mother was a dancer and gentle. I like to fix engines and fight. I don’t think I’m much like her at all” Asami said sadly.

“You’re wrong Asami. You’re more like her than you know. You have her heart through and through, don’t forget that. You don’t have to like the same things to carry her with you. I also think that if Yasuko were here now, she would have had two things to tell you. First, no one is expecting you to forgive your father. They’re expecting you forgive yourself for ever thinking you could have changed what he became. None of that is your fault. Don’t take your anger at him out on yourself or on your friends.”

Su’s smile was warm and Asami felt herself crying again. “You’re right” Asami told Su, wiping away her tears quickly. “I need to stop being so angry at myself for my father’s mistakes. I don’t know if I can ever forgive him, but I’m not going to let what he did control me anymore” Asami said fiercely. 

“Good! And try not to be so hard on Korra. She’s the Avatar, she can’t really help wanting to fix everyone’s problems. She’ll learn at some point that she can’t, but she’ll never stop wanting to try. That is, if she’s anything like Aang anyway. He was always the same, wanting everyone to be happy and content, getting involved where he shouldn’t. But he was a good man and he meant well and we all loved him for it. I sense Korra will be much the same” Su then frowned, “As for Lin, I’ll be having a talk with her about yelling at my daughter. Now, it’s getting late. Perhaps you should head to bed.”

“You’re probably right. But…wait; you said there were two things my Mom would tell me, if she were here?” Asami asked softly as she stood to face Su, curious as to why the woman was suddenly smiling so wide.

“Oh that’s right. I think if Yasuko were here, she’d tell you that you should just go for it, and ask Korra out already!” 

Asami felt her whole body go numb as her jaw dropped. Her mouth, drier than a sand bender commune, burned as she managed to croak: “I---I, what? That’s not, I don’t…what?” 

“Oh Asami, you are so adorable. You may have everyone else fooled but I can see it plain as day. You care for Korra. I can tell by the way you look at her when she’s not paying attention” Su laughed. 

Asami was still in shock, and didn’t know what to say. Clearing her throat she asked Su hesitantly, “Am I really that obvious?”

“To me, yes, but to everyone else? I think your secret is safe. And for what it’s worth, I think the two of you would make an excellent couple and that Korra is pretty fond of you as well” Su smiled. 

“I’m not sure. She just got out of a relationship with Mako, and everything with us and him was such a mess. Plus, I’m not even sure if she likes…you know…other girls. I wasn’t even completely sure I did until Korra.” 

“Trust me, Asami, I understand what you’re going through. I was young once too you know, and I dated a young woman that I met in the circus I was traveling with. It didn’t end up working out and later on I met Bataar and I’ve never looked back. We can’t help who we love, but we can help what we do about it when love falls into our lap! Now, that’s enough for tonight. I think you have a lot to think about. Go and get some rest and I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning” Su said as she shooed a very surprised looking Asami out of her office. 

Asami realized she was quite tired as the evening had been much more trying and emotional than she had been expecting. As she walked over to the guest houses, she saw that Korra’s light was out. Asami didn’t want to wake her, especially after their fight earlier. She would apologize to Korra in the morning.  
***  
Korra wandered into the breakfast hall to find Su, Opal, Bolin and Mako already seated, but Asami wasn’t there. Before she could run off to find the older girl and apologize, Asami came up behind her.

“Hey Korra…” Asami said softly.

“Asami…hey…” Korra replied, desperately trying to see if her friend was still angry with her but Asami seemed calm and little nervous oddly enough.

“I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry”

They both blurted out at the same time, surprising each other. Then they both laughed before Korra finally spoke.

“I shouldn’t have tried to make you think you were wrong for not wanting to forgive Varrick. After everything he did, I get it Asami. And I never want you to think that you have to feel any certain kind of way about your father. I’m sorry that I even made you think of him” Korra pleaded.

“Korra, it’s alright, it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry too, for blowing up at you. I wasn’t really mad at you, I was mad at him and Varrick and myself. I took it out on you and I shouldn’t have. I’m really sorry for that” Asami told her. 

“It’s ok; I think we both have said sorry enough now. Come here…” Korra said and before Asami could say anything, Korra was hugging her tightly. Asami, surprised by the gesture, smiled and hugged her friend back. She tried to ignore how good it felt to hold Korra so close, tried not to think about how having Korra in her arms felt like coming home. But Asami felt herself being watched and looked behind Korra to see Su was watching them with a small smile on her face. Opal, Bolin and Mako hadn’t noticed them yet, but Su looked on the pair in hidden wonder. 

Asami pulled away and pulled Korra into the hall with her. “C’mon Korra,” Asami told her, “Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”


	18. That Old Electric Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: New chapter! Bad news: Last chapter for at least a few days. I've finally caught up and posted all of the chapters I already had written here. I'm hoping to have a new one up Sunday as I already have a couple ideas of where I'm going with the next chapter. At most, it might be another week depending on how the weekend and my muse goes. Thanks again for reading guys!

Asami watched with fascination as the twins Wei and Wing launched the disc back and forth through the arena they had created for their game. She had always loved watching Pro-Bending and this was just a different form of it. The two metal benders were incredible in their skill and idly Asami wondered if Korra would soon be able to play the game as well.

“They’re really good” Mako muttered as he sat down next to her, his eyes following the power disc as best he could.

“Mmmhmm” Asami answered, giving Mako a sideways glance. He hadn’t initiated a conversation with her without other people around in weeks. In fact, the last time she could remember they had really talked normally was on the boat back to Republic City after the Harmonic Convergence adventure. 

Mako sighed and seemed to sense that Asami wasn’t going to make things easy for him. “Look, Asami, I wanted to tell you that I’m really sorry. I know things have been awkward the last few weeks and I was a big reason for that. It was just really hard to not feel weird when I was around you or Korra. I was constantly worried about saying or doing the wrong thing. It was stupid, I know…”

“Mako, you’re right. It was stupid, but I get it. Really! I’m just glad you’re back to talking to me like a real person” Asami smiled at him, relieved to have her friend back while Mako grinned.

“Me too”

“So what made you finally figure things out?” Asami asked.

“Korra did actually. She kind of yelled at me last night after I walked in after you two had your fight…”

Startled, Asami spun to face Mako fully. “You heard all that?” 

“Huh? Oh no, I didn’t really. I heard you guys yelling and saw you storm off and went in to check on Korra. After she was done yelling at me for how I’ve been acting with you two, and we worked things out, she finally let me know what had happened. I’m glad you two seem to be ok now though” Mako explained.

Asami wanted to smile and assure him that they were, wanted to tell him about Korra hugging her, how she felt, how she couldn’t stop thinking of Korra, her conversation with Su the night before, all of it. But it just didn’t seem right talking to Mako about it. She didn’t want to hurt him or make him feel awkward around them again. Plus, what if Su was wrong and Korra didn’t like her back? Then Mako would know how Asami felt and it would just be awful. Instead, she focused on what Mako had said about him and Korra.

“So you guys worked things out…?” Asami trailed off, trying not to give away her slight worry over what that could mean.

“Korra and I are friends again. Hugged it out and everything and I have to say, it’s good to feel normal with you both again” Mako laughed and Asami joined him lightly but on the inside her thoughts were a bit more subdued. 

‘Korra and Mako hugged it out just like she and Asami had that morning. Korra has no issue hugging her friends, emphasis on friends Asami. Ugh, this is so stupid, I’M being stupid and overthinking all of this.’

Mako and Asami had turned back to watch the match and cheered when Wing managed to score a point. As they quieted down and continued to watch the game, Asami snuck a glance at Mako and wondered how things had changed so much. Less than a year ago she had been absolutely sure she had loved this boy. Being around him had given her this feeling of excitement and happiness. It was like having a ball of electricity in her gut, coming to life every time they were together. It would make her excited and feel alive just by being around him. 

But now? Asami watched Mako cheer and shout at the two players, his eyes focused on the game with an athletic eye. Now, she felt gentle warmth, the kind she felt when she was with Bolin, Jinora or their other friends. It was incredible and also frightening to feel the difference. How had her thoughts and feelings been able to change so drastically in so short of a time? Is this all it was with Korra? Something fleeting that would fade away again in time or under the right circumstances? What was the point of doing anything about your feelings if they could change and fade so fast?

Asami tried to think of what exactly she felt when she was with Korra and she struggled to define it as one overall feeling. There were times with Korra when she was filled with awe, when Korra made her breathless, and able to believe in any possibility. Then Asami remembered how it felt to have Korra in her arms that morning, the soft feel of Korra’s coppery, toned arms wrapped around her while Asami breathed in the oddest mixture of rain, fire and something uniquely Korra that Asami couldn’t describe other than it was simply Korra. 

It was true that Asami had had intense feelings for Mako. But that was the problem, even electricity can’t last forever, not without something to power it and when she really thought about it, there was nothing about her and Mako that could. They were never going to last, with or without Korra in the picture.

But what did that mean for her feelings for Korra? Asami wasn’t sure. She just knew that her life had been one dull obligation after another until they had met. When Asami thought back on her life before having met Korra, it seemed so dull and gray. But every memory she had of Korra was vibrant and powerful in her mind and it nearly took Asami’s breath away to realize it. 

Is this what being in love is really supposed to feel like? Is that what this was? Was she truly in love with Korra?

“Asami…? Asami!” Mako was shaking her gently.

“Huh? Oh, s-sorry Mako. I got lost in thought there for a bit” Asami mumbled and prayed he couldn’t somehow read her thoughts as well as Su seemed able to.

“No kidding. I was just saying how Wei and Wing should really consider trying to get this game going as an event in Republic City. Don’t get me wrong, I love Pro-Bending, but I really think this could take off too, especially if they had a league going in the Pro-Bending off season. What do you think?” 

“I think you’re right. They really should consider it. Hey, where’s Bolin by the way?” Asami asked trying desperately to keep the conversation going so she wouldn’t end up lost in her thoughts again. She wasn’t sure she was ready to go back there just yet.

“Probably off spying on Korra and Su’s metal bending training. He’s been desperate to metal bend ever since he first heard about Toph. She’s a big hero of his” Mako grinned.

“Ah, so he’s not exactly an earth only type of guy then huh?” Asami laughed.

“Nope! Honestly, I think he’s a little embarrassed that he hasn’t been able to metal bend. He’s tried hundreds of times but has never been able to manage it. It didn’t help that I’m able to create electricity either. I think he always felt that he had to keep up with me, being my little brother. So not being able to do the secondary form to his bending when I could, it got to him a bit” Mako explained and Asami was fascinated to listen to Mako talk about his relationship with Bolin. She had always wanted a brother or sister growing up but that had just never been possible once her mother had died and her father had refused to move on. She didn’t fully understand what it meant to be someone’s sibling and the relationship between Mako and Bolin was a wonder to her.

“Bolin is really lucky to have you as a big brother Mako. I wouldn’t worry about him too much. He’ll get it eventually and if he doesn’t, I don’t think it will ever end up changing how he looks up to you” Asami told him, patting his arm.

“You’re probably right…as always” Mako chuckled.

Asami was about to ask Mako what he thought some good team names would be for the Power Disc league when they heard shouting and multiple crashes followed by the sounds of grinding metal. Then Huan raced over to the arena.

“Mom…*pant*…and Aunt Lin…*pant*…fighting..” Huan didn’t manage to get anymore out before giving up and racing away, his twin brothers hurrying to catch up. Mako and Asami jumped up and raced to follow them. However, the twins had a good lead as Mako and Asami had been on the other side of the arena in the small stands to watch the game. 

When Mako and Asami had finally caught up with the twins and Huan, they saw Korra cradling Lin who had apparently passed out. If the destruction all around them was anything to go by, it was after a pretty intense fight with Su.

“Let’s get her back to her room and I’ll have the physician come to look at her” Su told them with authority, but her face still showed just how worried she was. 

Korra managed to pick up Lin with ease and followed Su back to Lin’s own guest house. Everyone else was left standing around, unsure of what to do. But Asami made the decision to follow them and see if she could help in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Korra and Asami in this chapter but I needed Mako and Asami to finalize things between them like he had with Korra. But don’t worry, there is LOTS of Korra and Asami to come I assure you.


	19. Race Through the Past

Korra followed after Su with Lin held tightly in her arms. The older woman was breathing fine but she was sweating and her skin was burning up. Korra tried desperately not to jostle the police chief too much as she hurried after Su but Lin still uttered a soft groan every few steps. 

As they reached Lin’s guest house, Su rushed to open the door and beckoned Korra in who placed the feverish woman on her bed. 

“Here, place this on her head, it will help” Asami told her quietly as she handed a wet wash cloth to Korra, who was surprised to see her there. Korra hadn’t realized the engineer had followed them. Nodding, Korra gently placed the wash cloth on the chief’s forehead and stepped back as Su hurried forward to check on her sister.

“She’ll be fine” Su told them after a moment, “Thank you for carrying her here Korra and you as well Asami. The physician will be here shortly; in the meantime would please give me a moment with Lin?” Su asked and Korra noted the worried look on her face and the pain in her eyes.

“Of course Su, please let us know if you need anything” Korra answered, Asami nodding as well and they both walked out the door. As Korra was closing it she overheard Su whispering to her sister,

“…Lin…I’m so sorry…”

Korra walked away from the guest house and glanced over at Asami.

“I hope the Chief’s ok. I’ve never seen her like that before” 

Asami surprised her then by taking her hand in hers and holding it tightly. Korra was intrigued by the feel of Asami’s hand. It was warm and soft, softer than Korra had thought it would be considering Asami’s frequent use of various tools. She could also just barely feel the beating of Asami’s heart and it was strangely fast…or was that her own?

“She’ll be alright Korra. I think if anything, she simply overwhelmed herself” Asami assured her.

They were silent for a moment and Korra noted that they were still holding hands. She didn’t mind at all.

“Korra…um, I know this is probably a bad time but…uh…there was something I wanted to ask-“ 

“Korra! Asami!” shouted Opal as she ran towards them, Bolin following closely behind. 

Asami jerked her hand out of Korra’s who nearly gasped at the loss of it. It had felt, for a moment, like they were back on Asami’s airship, with Asami behind her teaching her how to steer. Korra remembered   
feeling just as out of sorts then as she did now after having only held Asami’s hand. What was going on?

“H-hey Opal” Korra greeted the young Airbender who had finally reached them. She didn’t look like she’d been running at all but Bolin was doubled over, gasping behind her. Korra could hear him muttering in between breaths “fast…she’s…so fast”.

“Is Aunt Lin alright?” Opal asked them, looking nearly as worried as her mother had been.

“She should be fine. Your mom is with her now waiting on the physician. She asked us to give her a moment alone with Lin” Korra explained. 

“Thank goodness…” Opal sighed, her shoulders still tight with worry.

“By the way, nice work with the Airbending back there!” Korra grinned at Opal who blushed.

“Ah…thank you. I still can’t believe I did that. I attacked my Mom AND my Aunt Lin…” 

“You didn’t attack them. You stopped them from being stupid and attacking each other. Trust me; you did the right thing Opal. And I’m glad to see your lessons have paid off, even if I’m not the best teacher” Korra laughed.

“No, you’re great! Really! Thank you for teaching me Korra” Opal gushed and bowed to Korra, who bowed respectfully back, not noticing the troubled look pass quickly over Asami’s face.  
Bolin finally took a deep breath and stood upright before walking over to stand with them.

“You, my lady, are really, REALLY fast. Like, so fast!” Bolin exclaimed and Opal giggled.

“I didn’t even realize you were following behind me Bolin. Thank you for coming with me to make sure Lin and my mom were alright” Opal smiled at Bolin and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bolin, for his part, turned a bright red. 

“Uh…y-you’re welcome…pretty girl…I mean..ah..pretty Opal! No I mean, Opal! Just Opal! Wait no, not ‘just Opal!’” Bolin said the last with air quotes as he floundered for what he was trying to say; only causing Opal to laugh and smile wide. 

Korra grinned at the pair and glanced at Asami who also had a small smile on her face as she watched the two. 

“Ok, we’ve either been training or watching as your mom and your Aunt throw metal at one another. I think we need to lighten things up and have some fun. Anybody have any ideas?” Korra grinned.  
***  
“I don’t think this is a good idea” Mako grumbled.

“Are you kidding? This is a great idea!” Asami exclaimed as she examined the Satomobile from end to end with a keen eye that Korra knew would be able to find any fault in the machine anywhere if there was one.

The Satomobile itself was much like Asami’s back in Republic City except it was green with silver stripes running alongside the car and only sat two instead of four. 

“Mom bought that for dad last year as an anniversary gift. He drove it once and managed to crash it right into one of Huan’s sculptures” Wei explained laughing.

“Yeah, he wasn’t hurt or anything but Dad hasn’t gone near it since. Claims he’s better off under the engine than behind the wheel” his brother Wing continued.

“Who fixed it up after the crash? It’s in great condition!” asked Asami, running her hand along the front end. 

“We did! Took a few weeks after Dad scraped off half the front end of it but I think we did a pretty decent job” Wing flashed a smile at Asami that for some reason Korra didn’t like the look of. 

“Oh Wing, don’t act like you two are such experts. You both know Huan helped you two” Opal admonished them before turning to Asami.

“Huan did a lot of the work of putting the metal back together in place. He said it would have been a travesty to allow these two dunderheads to do it with such a work of art as this Satomobile is” Opal explained to Asami who grinned.

“Sounds like high praise indeed! Well I’ll have to remember to thank him and congratulate him on his work. He did a wonderful job, as did you two! Seriously, I was there when this model was designed, built and unveiled. I know everything about it and nothing is out of place” Asami told the twins who both blushed a little under the CEO’s praise. Korra could tell Asami meant every word as well and trusted that the older girl was right. 

“Ok, so we ready to race then?” asked Korra.

“What are the rules?” asked Bolin.

“The race starts here and the first one to make it past that tree,” Korra pointed to a large tree at the end of the field at least 100 yards away from where the group stood, “circle back around and make it past this point again wins” Korra said smugly. 

The group had decided on a race and Korra had been overjoyed to see that it had made Asami seemingly vibrate with excitement. Her friend had seemed lost in thought most of the day, as if something were weighing heavily on her mind. Korra hadn’t wanted to pry and if she had, there were too many of their friends around. So instead, distraction was the order of the day.

The group had headed just outside the city where a large, nearly empty plain gave them the perfect chance to speed things up a little. Korra had shown Opal how to create and ride her own sphere of Air and the younger woman had picked it up quickly. So the racers would be Korra and Opal on their air spheres, Asami in a Satomobile, Mako on a motorcycle, and the twins in their own Satomobile that was painted similarly to the one Asami would be driving except it was silver with green racing stripes. Bolin had agreed to sit this race out and referee. 

“I’m still not sure this is a good idea…” Mako told the group.

“Oh come on Mako! Get out of cop mode and live a little bro!” Bolin told him, slapping him on the back.

“Fine, fine! Let’s do this then” Mako shrugged as he straddled the bike. Asami hopped into her driver seat while the twins got into their Satomobile, Wei in the driver seat. Korra and Opal, moving in perfect sync, both created their own sphere of air that each held them flawlessly. Opal sat cross-legged atop hers while Korra stood on hers like she would if she were surfing on a sheet of ice at the South Pole.

“I thought you were supposed to sit on it?” Bolin asked.

“I saw Aang ride his while standing in a vision I had once. It gave him better mobility so I thought I’d try it” Korra explained.

“Cool! Alright you crazy kids, everybody ready?!” shouted Bolin.

“Yeah!” they all shouted back, Asami and the twins both revving their engines.

“Alright! 3!...2!...1!...GOOOO” Bolin shouted. 

The squeal of tires and the roaring of multiple engines erupted and then they were off. Mako took an early lead but was quickly overtaken by Asami who barely ahead of the twins, with Korra and Asami taking up the rear. Korra kept trying to find an opening that she could use to make her way through to the front but every time she tried, either the twins or Mako were there to block her. Finally, Asami reached the tree that was the turning point and expertly maneuvered the car around the tree, the back end fish tailing but she managed to keep control. 

The twins attempted to do the same but took the turn too fast and ended up losing control just long enough to spin the car in the opposite direction, giving time enough for Mako and Korra to catch up and pass them, Opal not far behind. Mako too had trouble taking the turn but he managed to keep himself from spinning out. Korra on the other hand had no trouble with it and soon pushed herself so that she was barely trailing Asami’s lead. 

Korra was about to make a move and try to pass Asami on her left when Asami’s front, left tire caught on something that had barely been sticking out the ground that she hadn’t seen. Korra watched in horror as Asami lost control of the vehicle as it flipped. For Korra, everything seemed to be in slow motion as the car rose and spun in the air, Asami holding desperately to the wheel.

Out of pure instinct, Korra felt herself launch into the Avatar state and reach forward with every ounce of her will and ‘catch’ the Satomobile as gently as she could, her ability to metal bend smoother and more precise than it had been so far. She managed to stop it and gently place it on the ground before racing over to it as the Avatar state fell away. By the time Korra reached her, Asami was already shakily getting out of the car. Korra helped her and Asami sat down and leaned her back against the vehicle, taking short, deep breaths.

“Asami, are you alright?! Did I hurt you when I stopped the car?” Korra asked, frantically checking her friend over for any obvious injuries.

“Spirits…I’m-I’m alright Korra. I promise. I don’t know what I hit but that….that was almost really bad. Thank you Korra…” Asami told her, breathing heavily and trying to stop herself from shaking.

“I’m just glad you’re alright!” Korra stuttered and pulled Asami into a tight hug, the older girl holding her just as tightly back.

“Asami! Are you ok?!” Mako shouted as he and the rest of the group finally reached them.

“Yeah, I’m alright” Asami told him as Korra reluctantly pulled away and helped her friend to stand up.

“We’re glad you weren’t hurt Asami. And Korra, nice work with the metal bending! Guess you really are a natural after all” Wei told her as he smiled. 

“I honestly didn’t even think about it. I just saw the car flip and reacted. I’m not even sure I could do it again…” Korra told them sheepishly. 

“Well I’m glad you were able to this time. What did I hit anyway?” asked Asami as she began walking towards the object that was sticking out of the ground.

Korra joined her with the rest of the group right behind them and examined the strange object.

“This isn’t a rock,” whispered Korra “I..I know this…” She had Asami stand back a little and then Earthbent the ground around the object, forcing it up and out of the Earth. The object itself was a giant stone circle with a square cut out of the center of it, just like the Earth Kingdom coins. Only this ‘coin’ was at least 15 feet tall and a good 2 feet thick. It was cracked in places and in others stained with faded, rust colored splotches. Korra was drawn to the stone, she knew what it was, had seen it before when she discovered the story of the first Avatar, Wan.

“What is it?” asked Mako.

“It’s an Earth Kingdom relic. These were used in times of war long ago as both weapons and shields for Earthbenders. I’ve never seen one this big or this old before though” explained Wing.

“That’s because this one is very old” whispered Korra, gently resting her hand against the warm stone.

“Korra, have you seen this before?” asked Asami.

“When I was reliving my memories of the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, I saw his whole life. From when he was just a kind, trouble making to kid, to becoming the Avatar, to spending the rest of his life fighting to bring peace to the world. He died as an old man after a very large, very bloody battle in the Earth Kingdom. As he was dying, he spoke to Raava about how there hadn’t been enough time, how he hadn’t been able to bring peace. As he passed, Raava assured him she would continue his mission and has been with him and his many new lives since. Wan died leaning against a stone just like this one. I’ll never forget that” Korra explained to the now somber group who stared at the stone in wonder and sorrow.

“Korra…” she heard Asami say her name softly but Korra just stared at the stone. The stone that was a reminder of all the pain and death she and all of her predecessors had been unable to prevent. And now, this stone had almost taken Asami’s life as well. 

Korra heard Asami say her name again softly and felt her friend’s hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and let Asami’s presence soften the rage in her heart as she stared at the stone. It didn’t stop her from making sure the stone never hurt anyone else again though. With a quick movement, Korra had both of her palms rested against the stone and willed it to shatter into nothing but dust, being careful to keep the remnants of it under control so as to not shower her friends with the debris. She then sent the remaining pile of dust into a strong gust of wind, scattering the remnants of the stone that held so many terrible memories until there was nothing left to prove it had ever existed. 

Korra turned to back to her friends who were staring at her in shock, the twins looking slightly nervous even. Asami seemed merely concerned but Korra offered her a small smile.

“Some things need to stay in the past” she told them. “C’mon, we should head back to the city. It’s almost dark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin ends up being asleep for 16 hours. 16 HOURS PEOPLE!! That leaves so much more room for activities! I’ve decided to have some fun with those 16 hours and describe what the teenagers were up to during this time. As we all know, things are about to get very heavy in Korra’s world so I wanted them to have some real fun and be teenagers for a bit longer. Thus the race and what I have coming next. I’ll be honest, the idea of finding the stone has been rattling in my head for a bit and I hadn’t expected to pull it out here. But I think it worked out ok. Hope you guys enjoy!


	20. River in the Sky

Dinner was a quiet affair. The teens along with Su and her husband were each quietly enjoying their meal. Korra noticed that Su seemed troubled but the Metal Clan leader had assured everyone when she had arrived that the doctor had confirmed Lin would be fine. All she needed was a great deal of rest and quiet. 

“Are you sure you’re alright Su?” asked Korra and Su looked up, startled out of her thoughts. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine Korra, thank you. I’m glad that Lin is going to be alright but I’m still worried about things between us. Sometimes I wonder if I’m going to have to pay for my past mistakes concerning her for the rest of our lives” Su explained sadly. 

“I don’t think so. Lin is stubborn but I really do think she still loves you and considers you family Su. I mean, I can’t help but think she wouldn’t still be so angry after all these years if she didn’t still care about you” Korra told her.

Su seemed surprised by Korra’s insight but seemed to take it to heart. “Thank you Korra, that’s…well I just hope you’re right. Now, onto more interesting matters than my past mistakes; I heard you kids had quite an interesting afternoon…” Su trailed off, eyeing each of the group in turn with a look that Korra could only describe as the ‘Beifong Look’. 

“Uh…we just decided to have some fun. N-nothing too exciting happened! Right guys!?” Bolin exclaimed quickly and Su pointed the Beifong Look at him directly causing Bolin to gulp audibly. 

“Dude,” Wing said, looking at him, “don’t even bother. She’s our mom. She knows. She ALWAYS knows.”

Su chuckled and explained “There’s very little that goes on in this city or right outside of it that I’m not aware of Bolin. I know you guys were racing, which would be fine by the way, but I also know Asami here was almost very hurt. I’m sorry but I should have asked sooner, are you alright Asami?” Su asked as Asami fidgeted next to Korra.

“Yes Su I’m fine, thank you. Korra was able to stop the car before it crashed. I’m a little sore but otherwise fine.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. And Korra, nice work! Catching a flying Satomobile spinning in midair with your metal bending is impressive even for someone who has been doing it for some time and you’ve only just begun! I’m very impressed and proud of you” Su beamed.

“Thank you Su! If you hadn’t gotten me started with at least the basics…well…I don’t want to even think about what might have happened” Korra said the last softly as she glanced over at Asami who only smiled gently back at her. 

“Well let’s not dwell too much on that. What’s done is done and everyone is alright. I also hear it was a buried Earthen shield that you hit and that Korra managed to destroy it. To be honest, I thought we had managed to collect all of the shields in the area when we first began building the city but I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised one was missed” Su told them.

“Wait, there were more? How many? Where are they now?” Korra asked quickly.

“Oh yes, there were hundreds of them in this area that we managed to find when we first began preparations to build. Most were buried, like the one you found today; while others were laying in various spots across the fields, mostly covered in overgrown grass and weeds. We collected all the ones we found and gave most of them to the Earth Queen as she likes to claim her right over all ancient Earth Kingdom relics” Su explained, rolling her eyes at the mention of the Earth Queen. “I didn’t see any reason not to give them to her but I did keep one or two that we have in our museum here in the city. Though I don’t think any of the ones we managed to find were quite as large as the one you found today. Tell me, if you don’t mind, why did you destroy it?”

Korra explained to Su what she had told the rest of the teens earlier that day, about her memories, Avatar Wan, and his last moments. When she was finished, she felt that familiar sadness and ache in her chest at the memory of Wan’s death and the loss of all the lives, her past lives, after him. Asami took her hand and held it gently under the table, giving comfort and Korra was grateful for it. 

“My goodness…I’d had no idea. I suppose I can’t really blame you for destroying it then” said Su softly. 

The table was quiet again and everyone felt the sudden urge to look at their plates, not really knowing what else to say. Finally, it was Wing who spoke up.

“Hey, uh Korra, so do you want to spar tomorrow? Work on your metal bending more?”

“Oh! Yeah, that’d be great! Thank you!” Korra told him excitedly. She was keen on getting even better at her metal bending, especially now that it had been so instrumental in helping her save Asami. She felt Asami’s hand leave hers then and felt sad at the loss. Looking over at her friend, Asami was focused on her food and didn’t look at Korra.

“Wei, while Wing is working with Korra, why don’t you work with Bolin? He needs to keep trying as well and it will be good for him” Su asked her son. 

“Oh yeah, sure Mom, I can do that. You uh…you good to spar tomorrow Bolin?” Wei asked uncertainly. 

“Y-yeah, yeah! Sure! Toootally. It’s gonna be great, so great” Bolin rambled and Korra tried not to smirk at her nervous friend while Mako didn’t even bother to try. 

“And Korra, I’ll make sure Opal is free in the afternoon to continue her training with you. Though, after today’s display, I daresay she’s learning very quickly” Su chuckled and smiled at her blushing daughter.

“Yeah no problem! I’d be happy to train Opal some more” Korra told her.

“Excellent. Now that’s settled, if you’re all finished, I would like to point out that since it is a new moon, we will have no moonlight tonight and it will be an excellent evening to stargaze” Su told them and her children brightened considerably.

“Stargaze?” asked Korra.

“Yes, on the evening of each new moon many people here like to stargaze a little before we seal off the city. We’re far enough away from Ba Sing Se and some of the other smaller cities that once we turn down our own lights, the view is quite spectacular. I will warn you though; we will still be sealing off the city at the usual time, to keep up with our security. But you should have a little time at least to enjoy the view."

“The view really is amazing. We all go up to the roof of the main house. Do you want to come with me Bolin?” asked Opal. 

“Definitely!” he told her excitedly before jumping up and following her, her brothers and Mako following close behind. 

“Aren’t you coming Su?” Korra asked.

“Not this time. You kids enjoy yourselves. I think Baatar and I will be retiring early this evening” Su told her as she smiled while grabbing her husband’s hand and pulled him along. Korra heard him mutter “yes dear” and noted that the older man was blushing quite profusely. 

Korra turned to ask Asami if she would be joining them but realized the older girl was already following after the rest of the group. Korra hurried to catch with her friend and noted that Asami had that same, distracted look on her face she’d had earlier in the day.

“Asami? Are you alright?”

“Hmm? Yeah I’m fine. Still a little shaken up from earlier I guess” Asami explained, smiling back at Korra.

Korra took Asami’s hand and stopped her friend before they could follow the rest of the group up the stairway that led to the roof. 

“Asami, you don’t have to lie to me and I know you are…” Korra whispered.

“Korra what are you talking about?” Asami asked, surprised and seeming a little annoyed.

“You used your Sato Industries smile on me just now, not your real one. It gives you away every time you know. When you use that smile, you’re trying to get everyone around you to relax and believe that everything’s going to be ok and that you’ve got things under control. I’ve seen you do it and you’re brilliant at it. But it’s not your real smile, it’s not the real you. When you smile for real, your whole face lights up and it…well it’s almost like your eyes get even greener than they already are. I can’t really explain it but it’s true.” Korra explained and tried not to blush as Asami looked at her stunned.

“Korra…I…I don’t…I don’t know what to say…” Asami whispered.

“How about you tell me what has had you so distracted all day?” Korra smiled and playfully poked Asami in the shoulder.

Asami, for her part, looked oddly nervous and excited all at once. She hesitated for a moment but then finally took a deep breath.

“Korra…would you…um, I mean, are you…” Asami stuttered and it caught Korra off guard. 

“Are you going to stay in Zaofu?” Asami finally asked but Korra sensed that wasn’t what Asami had been originally going to ask. She didn’t want to push too hard however.

“No, of course not Asami. I have to keep moving on and continue to look for more Air Benders. Plus at some point, I’m probably going to have to face Zaheer and the others. Why would you think I’d be staying?”

“Well, I know you really enjoy training Opal and she seems to be doing well. Plus, you’re finally getting to learn Metal bending with Su of all people. I just, I figured you might be interested in staying, at least for a little while” Asami explained and looked away.

Korra tugged on Asami’s hand a little, encouraging her friend to look at her. “Asami, I’m not going to be staying here. When we’re done here, we’re going to leave together and find the next place we need to go, together. Ok?” 

Asami smiled and nodded then pulled Korra with her to the stairs. “Alright, enough serious talk; let’s get up there with the others before they come looking for us” Asami grinned.

Korra hurried up the stairs after Asami and when they came to the top they went through a small door that opened out onto the roof of the house. The rest of the group was already there along with a couple of the guards and a few others. They all looked a little funny staring up at the sky, but Korra couldn’t blame them as she took too looked up and marveled at the sky above.

Without the light of the moon, the stars were as bright as ever and glittered above them across the vast, black blanket of sky. Korra and Asami walked over to and sat on the edge of the roof, Korra because she held no fear of falling and Asami because she knew she didn’t need to be afraid with Korra next to her.

They both stared up at the sky for a time, silently enjoying each other’s company and the quiet mutterings of the rest of their friends. 

“Do you have a favorite constellation Korra?” Asami whispered.

Startled by the question, Korra realized she’d never really thought of it. “Honestly, no. I hadn’t ever really thought about it. I know a few of them but not well enough to have a favorite. What about you?” 

“Mine is the constellation Lyra. You see those stars there that look a little like a harp? And the bright blue one on the left corner?” Asami pointed, “That one is my favorite. Do you know the story?”

“No, I don’t. Would you tell me?” Korra asked softly. 

“Well, it is said that a long time ago there was a human woman, named Vega, who loved to play the harp. She was beautiful but her songs were even more so. They say that when she played, even the forests and oceans quieted so they could hear her songs for they were always full of joy and beauty. She was well known across the lands and played often, but one day, thinking she was alone, she played a sad, lonely song near a river.

She poured everything she felt into it, for you see as loved as she was for her songs, she was still alone and had not found true love. But that day, as she played her sad song, she was not alone. A water spirit was listening intently nearby and was entranced by the beauty of both the song and by Vega.

The water spirit understood the loneliness that Vega felt for the spirit felt it too. The spirit, whose name was Ama, came before Vega and bowed. Vega was surprised by the spirit but had no fear, somehow knowing Ama would not harm her. Ama told her that her song was beautiful but Vega told her no, it was sad. No one wants to hear sad songs, they only want to hear her happiness and joy, she explained. But Ama disagreed, telling her that Vega’s sadness was just as much a part of her as her joy and it was just as beautiful.

From that day on, Ama and Vega would meet often, and Vega would play for Ama. In return, Ama slowed the raging river near Vega’s home and allowed her people to fish there. Ama also helped bring the rains back so that the crops would be plentiful again. Over time, Vega and Ama fell in love and the two lovers, though very different, were happier than they had ever been.

But there were other spirits who were jealous and did not want a spirit to be with a human. They resented everything that Ama had done for Vega and her people. So in revenge, they captured Vega and placed her in the sky where the water spirit could not reach her and her songs could not reach Ama. Vega was trapped and without her songs, the people began to forget what joy was.” Asami paused for a moment then and smiled up at the star while Korra sat entranced by her friend and the story.

“Ama would not stand for being kept from Vega and defied the spirits who had captured her. With the help of the moon and the air spirits, Ama reached into the heavens and became a river in the sky, always flowing near enough to hear the song of Vega and the lovers were never again to be parted. It was this act of true love that brought hope to the people again and in celebration they began to play songs for the lovers each year on the seventh night of the seven month, in remembrance of Ama’s act and Vega’s songs.”

Asami finished her tale and before Korra could say anything there was a sound of loud clapping and the two realized the rest of group had been listening to Asami’s story as well and they were impressed by it. Blushing, Asami grinned and stood to bow to their friends.

“Your mom told you that story when you were little, didn’t she?” Korra asked her as Asami sat back down and the older girl just smiled and nodded.

“It’s an actually an old tale from the fire nation surprisingly. It wasn’t told often during the 100 year war as many believed it would breed sympathy for the water tribes. But my mother’s grandmother had always loved the story and so she passed it on to her daughter, and her daughter passed it on to my mother, then to me.”

“It’s a good story. I’m glad Ama and Vega were able to be together in the end” Korra told her.

“Me too. And Korra…I’m glad you’re not staying here. Zaofu is great and all but, well I’m just glad you’re not staying” Asami smiled.

“Hey, I told you, I have a lot to do in the world still and I can’t do them from Zaofu. Plus, if I stayed, I’d miss you and everyone else too much. So you’re pretty much stuck with me Sato and you gotta deal with it” Korra grinned at her friend before staring back up at the stars, particularly that of Vega and the river in the sky.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I know, been a while! Work/life has been busy and I struggled with coming up with the next activity. I had other ideas but they kept falling flat. Hopefully you guys like this and thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, commented, kudosed etc etc. You guys rock! Next chapter we’re finally going to get to the attempted kidnapping and I have plans for that…oh such plans *cackle maniacally*  
> Also, the constellation story is a mishmash of the stories surrounding the actual Lyra constellation and my own imagination. I tweaked the Japanese version considerably in order to fit in more both with my story and the Avatar world. Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Just Reach Out

Asami began to wake slowly, dreams of floating along a river in the sky with Korra fading from her consciousness. There was no light filtering into the room yet through the blinds meaning the dome hadn’t been opened yet so it was clearly still very early. Asami moved to stretch as she yawned but quickly gasped as she felt a throbbing pain radiate across her chest. She moved to sit up slowly and realized how much her body ached and how it hurt to move. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she took slow, deep breaths and tried to understand why she was in so much pain until she remembered the accident the day before. 

“Must be sore from the sudden stop…” Asami muttered to herself. She stood, slowly, and moved over to the tall mirror in the corner of the room. She could see even through the light gown she wore that her pale skin was mottled with dark purple and green bruises where the seat belt had been strapped across her chest and partially along her upper left arm.

Asami realized quickly that she would need to do something but she also couldn’t let Korra see them. Surely the girl would blame herself even though it hadn’t been her fault. Asami thought perhaps she could go to Su and ask her privately if she could make an excuse for her while Asami went to the healer. Surely he could do something…

As Asami was making plans and hoping Su was awake this early in the morning, there was a light tapping on her door.

“Asami? Are you awake?” Korra’s voice came softly from the other side of the door and Asami nearly panicked. 

“Y-yes! I’m up. I’m not decent yet though so just a moment” Asami told her and then rushed to put her robe on to cover the bruises. 

Once she was sure she was fully covered, Asami opened the door to a smiling Korra.

“Good morning Asami. I happened to be up early and thought I’d see if there was some food already ready in the kitchens. Then I remembered you’re an early riser so I thought I’d come by and see if you wanted to head down together” Korra said the part in a rush and Asami thought she was blushing a little but she was so worried about Korra realizing she was in pain that she couldn’t focus right.

“Oh, thank you Korra. I’m…um…I’m not actually hungry this morning, but thank you. I think I might just get dressed and go for an early walk to clear my head a little” Asami told her, trying to ignore the look of disappointment that passed quickly across Korra’s face.

“Yeah, of course, I just thought I’d offer you know” Korra grinned and scratched the back of her head, a nervous habit she had that Asami had picked up on some time ago and found very cute usually. But right then she was struggling not to wince from the throbbing pain that felt like it was only getting worse.

“Asami? Are you alright? You look even paler than normal and you’re sweating…” Korra asked, her voice laced with concern. She stepped forward as she reached out to feel Asami’s forehead, “Are you sick?...”

“I’m fine! I-I’m fine Korra, really. Just, had a rough night, that’s all and I’ll feel better after I have a nice long walk. Really, you should get to the kitchens before Bolin wakes up and eats everything” Asami tried to assure her but Korra suddenly looked very determined.

“Asami, I don’t believe you. Something’s wrong. Please, talk to me?” Korra pleaded.

Asami growled in frustration and pain as she stared at Korra. Why couldn’t the waterbender just leave things be?!

“Korra, I don’t appreciate being called a liar. Look, I told you I’m fine! Will you just leave me alone for a little while!?” Asami hissed the last and she regretted it immediately as she saw the hurt in Korra’s eyes. But she had to keep Korra from seeing the bruises…

“No. Something is wrong and if you won’t talk to me then at least talk to someone. You don’t look well Asami and I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help!” Asami growled before turning to walk away when Korra suddenly grabbed her arm. She didn’t grab it tightly or even try to pull Asami back. It was a light touch all things considered but it was also her left arm and it was right where her bruise was. 

Asami gasped in pain as she pulled out Korra’s grasp. She took shallow breaths as she felt her eyes welling up from the pain and heat in her arm which only seemed to make the pain in her chest intensify as well.

“Asami? Oh spirits…please tell me what’s wrong” Korra pleaded as she slid down to the ground to be eye level with Asami. When had Asami sat down? She couldn’t remember. Her thoughts were hazy as she realized Korra was speaking soft words to her, trying to lend comfort but the older girl could tell how worried her friend was.

“That’s right Asami, breathe, in and out, in and out, there you go. You scared me there for a moment, I thought you were going to pass out” Korra whispered to her as she leaned close, her blue eyes filled with concern and Asami realized that Korra’s hands kept reaching out to touch her but Korra always pulled back, afraid to hurt her worse.

“I’m sorry Korra. I didn’t mean to get so angry with you. I just…I didn’t want you to see…” Asami muttered softly, her eyes glassy with tears of regret and pain.

“See what Asami? Please, you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?” Korra pleaded.

Instead of saying anything, Asami sighed instead and gently reached up to pull her robe open and Korra gasped at the sight of the dark bruises spread across the top of her chest. 

“Is-is that from yesterday? Did that happen when I stopped the car?” Korra whispered and Asami could only nod.

“Oh spirits…Asami I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It’s...oh I’m so sorry” Korra cried.

“Korra, no! You saved me! This is much worse than it looks but it’s still better than what would have happened if you hadn’t stopped me from crashing. Please don’t blame yourself for this, please! I didn’t want you to see because I was worried you’d get upset. I swear yesterday I felt fine and didn’t even realize I was actually hurt until this morning when I woke up. Please don’t cry, I promise I’m ok”

Korra sniffled and nodded at Asami before taking a deep, shuddering breath. “No, you’re not ok. But you will be. Master Katara was my waterbending teacher and I know how to heal. I’m not nearly as good as she is or even Kya for that matter. But I can still help. C’mon, there is a small healing pool over in the bathhouse. I can help you better there” Korra explained as she stood up and put her hand out for Asami to take so she could help her up.

Asami only blinked for a moment in surprise before taking Korra’s hand and allowing her friend to help her up slowly. 

“Thank you Korra, but you don’t have to. I’m sure the healer can help and I don’t want to keep you-“

“Asami, enough; please let me help you. I promise I can help fix this, but only if you trust me” Korra told Asami, her voice stern but there was so much pain in her eyes that Asami was startled. Without hesitating Asami nodded as she stared into Korra’s eyes and gripped the other girl’s hand tightly. 

“I trust you. And thank you” Asami whispered.

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to get you fixed up. Now do you think you can change on your own or do you need help?” Korra asked, suddenly blushing slightly.

“Change?” Asami asked, confused.

“If you’re going into the pool, you might not want to be wearing that shift. It’s, well it’s a bit thin and once you get wet it’ll be pretty see through” Korra explained.

“Oh, right. Um, yes, I think so. I’ll put on my swim suit and then meet you outside in a minute?” 

“Sounds like a plan”  
***  
Korra paced outside of Asami’s room as she tried to stop herself from drowning in guilt. How could she have been so stupid? Stopping the car in midair had been enough to halt the crash but of course Asami would have still been jarred by the sudden stop. She should have gotten Asami to a healer immediately but instead she had let herself get distracted by her past.

“I need be better…” Korra whispered to herself before she heard the doorknob turn and watched as Asami came out of her room dressed in her bathrobe and a pair of sandals. She was moving slowly but confidently. Korra could tell though it was taking more effort than it should. It hurt Korra to see her graceful Asami in so much pain. ‘Wait..my Asami?’ Korra thought to herself in surprise. Where had that come from?

“Korra? Are you ready?” Asami asked her as Korra realized she had allowed her thoughts to drift for a moment.

“Oh…sorry! Yeah, I’m ready. Come on, let me help you” Korra told her as she hurriedly stepped forward an looped her arm around Asami’s lower back and led her as quickly and gently as she could towards the bathhouse. Thankfully, it was early enough yet that there weren’t many people out, especially with the dome not yet being opened, though it would be soon. Korra knew Asami well and figured she wasn’t too keen on many people seeing her hurt. Korra was the same way and she understood.

“Korra, you know I can walk right? I’m pretty sore but I promise it’s not that bad” Asami smiled down at her.

“You nearly passed out in your room just from me barely touching your arm. I guess I’m a little wary” Korra told her, eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I think it was more the shock of the pain more than anything else. But, thank you for helping me” Asami told her.

“You’re welcome Asami. Look, we’re here” Korra motioned to the large bathhouse that was situated behind the guest houses the group had been staying in. 

As the two women walked in they were pleased to see that they were indeed alone. There were multiple small circular pools dug into the ground across the large room. Some held cool water while others held bubbling water that was heated through pipes and a system Korra couldn’t even guess at. The latter pools lent a noticeable but not unpleasant heat to the room. At the back of the room was a doorway that led to the private shower area and another that led to a locker room where their things could be stored if necessary. The room itself smelled clean with the faint scent of eucalyptus that was very pleasing but not overly strong.

Korra led Asami over to a pool in the back corner of the room that she had noted the last time she had come by. It was a healing pool meant specifically for a waterbender’s use. Su had mentioned that she’d had it dug because they had had a waterbending healer at one point, though he had moved on to another village. 

Korra had Asami stand by the bench that was near the pool while she turned to test the water. It was warm but not overly so and would do well in helping to sooth the ache in Asami’s muscles.

“Asami, are you rea-“ Korra began and then stopped to stare. Asami was standing in front of her wearing her black bathing suit bottom which was a simple bikini but instead of her usual top she wore only a dark, red spaghetti strap shirt that was low enough to show most of the bruises across her chest and stopped just above her naval. 

Korra couldn’t help but stare as she noted how long Asami’s legs seemed to really be and how pale her skin was though it was tinted a slight red, likely due to the heat and humid air in the room. 

“My usual top was too tight with the bruises and I figured my breast band would be the same so I went with something loose. Is this ok?” Asami asked quietly.

“Um, yeah, of course it is. Sorry, I just, got distracted seeing the bruising again. I am sorry about that by the way” Korra said quickly, staring fixedly into Asami’s eyes and determined to keep them there.  
Asami frowned and walked towards Korra, slowly and with a determined look on her face. 

“Korra, it wasn’t your fault so stop blaming yourself” Asami told her as she grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “You saved me and now you’re going to heal me. So no more talk of being sorry, got it?” 

Korra smiled and gripped Asami’s hand back just as tightly “you got it. Now come on, let’s get you fixed up.”  
***  
Asami stepped down into the pool. The pool itself was not very deep nor was it meant to be. She let Korra guide her into the pool before lying down gently, wincing only slightly at the pain in her chest. The water rose just high enough to barely cover her ears at the end where her head lay but the bottom of the pool beneath her was slightly sloped so that the rest of her body from her chest down was fully submerged. The water itself was warm and already had begun to sooth the ache in Asami’s body. 

“Ok. The only things you need to do are relax and breathe. Let the feel of the current move through you, embrace it…” Korra told her softly as she began to slowly move her arms in a gentle wave back and forth across her body. The water of the pool answered her call and Asami felt it warm even further as it began to pulse gently with power that surprised Asami. She could see a light blue glow begin to form at her feet and as it moved with the flow of the water along her body she felt her muscles loosen and the ache begin to fade.

The light moved back and forth with the current, spreading warmth and light that seemed to cradle her. Asami herself was captivated watching Korra as she expertly continued to move her arms in sync with the gentle wave of the pool, pushing then pulling, her eyes focused on the current, focused on fixing every hurt, focused on Asami…The thought made Asami shiver even in the warm pool and it surprised her.

“Asami, relax…” Korra told her gently before Asami just smiled slightly and finally closed her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, she could still catch faint glimpses of the blue light as it passed over her again and again. With every pass of the current, the pain in her chest eased a little more and her breathing became easier. The feel of the water cradling her as it ran a healing current along her body was hypnotic and she soon lost track of time. 

Finally, Asami felt the water settle and the glow of the light that had helped to heal her slowly faded. How long had she been lying in the pool? Minutes? Hours? Asami couldn’t be sure.

“How do you feel Asami?” Korra asked her as stepped into the pool and knelt beside Asami without a care for the clothing she still wore. 

“Amazing! The pain is gone” Asami whispered as she sat up slowly, not out of pain but of curiosity at the lack of pain and ache in her muscles. She looked down at herself and noted that the bruising on her chest was gone. 

Korra reached out and gently took her arm examining the spot where the bruise had been, the bruise that she had accidentally grabbed earlier that morning. She inspected Asami’s arm carefully with a healer’s eye but her touch was soft and Asami could only focus on the feel of Korra’s fingertips as they graced over her wet skin over and over again. 

“Korra, you did it. I’m ok, I promise” Asami whispered, reluctant to break the spell but desperate to show Korra she was alright.

Korra looked up from her inspection into Asami’s eyes and Asami was surprised by what she saw in Korra’s own. There was worry, and relief but also a strange intensity she had never seen before and Asami felt herself captured by it. It wasn’t until she realized she could feel Korra’s breath on her warm, wet skin that she realized how close they were. Asami was suddenly very aware of how things might look if someone were to see them, with her soaking wet in the pool without even a proper top on (a top that was sticking quite noticeably to her skin but she found she didn’t care), and Korra kneeling quite close to her. Perhaps she hadn’t been imagining things with Korra, perhaps Korra was feeling the same strange feelings she was, perhaps Asami didn’t care at all what people might think if they were seen. 

“Asami..I’m-I’m really glad you’re better. Promise me you won’t try to hide being hurt from me ever again” Korra asked her softly, her lips trembling just slightly at the last part.

“I promise Korra. I promise I won’t” Asami told her as she reached up and lightly touched Korra’s cheek. Korra smiled softly and Asami felt sure she had glanced, if only briefly, at Asami’s lips. Asami was not going to pass up the invitation and felt herself slowly leaning towards Korra when the sound of the door being thrown open caused the two women to jump apart in surprise.

“Good morning ladies! Sorry to interrupt but it’s time for my morning cucumber bath. Zhu li, do the thing!” Varrick shouted over his shoulder as he walked into the locker room, the door closing behind him. Zhu Li began to expertly, and rather vigorously, carve fresh cucumber slices into one of the cold water pools. 

Asami stood up quickly and reached for a towel to cover her before she could process what had happened, and even more importantly what had almost happened. Korra was quickly drying her clothing off by bending the water out of them and Asami noted that the other girl was blushing furiously. 

“Thank you for…for helping to heal me Korra. I think um, I think I’ll go ahead and take a quick shower and then change before heading over to the dining room. See you there in a bit?” Asami asked.

Korra seemed nervous to look at her but finally looked up at smiled before nodding and heading out of the bathhouse quickly, avoiding Zhu Li’s questioning gaze as she left.

Asami only grinned and headed towards the private showers.  
***  
Korra hurried out of the bathhouse and immediately leaned against the wall as she breathed in deeply over and over again. She could still feel Asami’s warm, wet fingertips grazing her cheek and Korra felt herself blushing at the memory. She couldn’t and wouldn’t deny any longer that she was attracted to Asami. The feeling both surprised and frightened her a little. But it was impossible to deny how she had been feeling lately, or how she had felt kneeling next to Asami in the shallow pool. 

Korra was certain that the image of Asami sitting there would be burned in her memory forever. The sight of the young woman’s wet, pale skin only barely covered by the black bikini bottom and tight red spaghetti strap shirt had been intoxicating. The shirt itself had clung to Asami in a way that Korra knew she desperately needed to NOT think about just then. Her long, dark hair had been cascading down her back in a smooth curtain that still brought out the brilliant green of her eyes. Korra remembered being drawn to the drop of water that had been swaying precariously from Asami’s full bottom lip. Asami’s mouth had been open just slightly and Korra had wondered, quite suddenly, what Asami would do if she leaned forward and captured that drop of water with her own lips. Then she had stopped wondering.

She had almost kissed Asami…and Asami had almost kissed her, she was certain. If only Varrick hadn’t interrupted them.

Varrick had done a lot of terrible things but Korra was quite certain this was the worst. She groaned then realizing that everything with Asami was becoming so much more…real. Should she just talk to Asami about it? Ask her out? Just pull her aside and kiss her senseless? 

Korra groaned again as she leaned her head against the wall, almost hoping it could swallow her whole so she could disappear and not have to worry about messing anything up. 

“I am in so much trouble”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I lied, no kidnapping this chapter. Do you guys mind? I doubt it...:) And dammit Varrick!


	22. That Paralyzing Fear

Chapter 22  
As Asami finished combing her hair, she found herself once again distracted by the memory of her and Korra together in the bathhouse that morning. All day she had felt herself struggling to remain focused whether she was speaking with someone or touring the city, and instead kept being drawn inside her own thoughts and the knowledge that she had almost kissed Korra. 

“She almost kissed me back…I know it…” Asami whispered. Once again, Asami felt herself drawn to everything that had happened that morning and after.

**********  
After Korra had left and Asami had headed to the showers, she had had a brief moment where she strongly considered shoving Varrick off the nearest cliff. They had been so close! Leave it to Varrick to ruin everything she had thought. But then of course, Asami’s own doubts and fears had come into play. What if she had been mistaken about Korra? Or what if Korra had just been caught up in the moment and had regretted everything later? Asami had shuddered at the thought despite the warm water of the shower. 

She refused to allow herself to wallow however. So Asami being who she was, she had gone over everything that had happened between them in her mind over and over again. From even before their trip to that very morning, Asami analyzed every look, ever spoken word, every slight touch. Finally, Asami found herself more certain than ever that she wasn’t alone in her feelings and that Korra, at least to some degree, must feel the same.

“We need to talk” Asami muttered as she finally stepped out of the bathhouse, ready to go find Korra and tell her how she felt. 

“Talk about what?” 

Asami spun around to find Mako looking at her oddly.

“Oh, nothing Mako; I was just thinking out loud. What are you up to?” 

“Korra said you were here and would probably be coming out soon. We just checked on Lyn and she’s awake! And…oddly pleasant to be honest; it was really, really weird actually” Mako explained.

“Oh, well that’s great! Where is Korra anyway? Headed to breakfast?” Asami asked, suddenly feeling a weight in her stomach.

“She’s gone to warm up before sparring with Wing. Said she wasn’t hungry and needed the extra practice”

“Oh, right. So um, what’s the plan for everyone else then?” she asked, trying not to sound too disappointed or let her insecurity get the better of her again. Surely Korra wasn’t avoiding her.

“Well Bolin is trying to eat half the kitchen so if you want to grab some food while it’s still possible now is probably the time. I was just going to head that way, you coming?” Mako asked and Asami nodded. It would give her more time to collect her thoughts and hopefully settle her nerves.  
**********  
Asami sighed slightly as she put down her comb. She hadn’t been able to get a moment alone with Korra all day. When she and Mako had gone down to where she and Wing were sparring, she had felt her breath catch at the sight of Korra. Korra however had been dutifully focused on her sparring match. It had also taken a lot of effort on Asami’s part to not jump up and down and cheer when Korra had ended up winning.

Everyone had chatted for a few minutes before they all departed to get ready for the going away dinner they were having for Opal. Asami had hoped she could talk to Korra then, but Korra had hurried off before she got the chance. 

‘I’ll talk to her this evening, after we all say goodbye to Opal. It’ll be perfect…’ Asami told herself as she headed down to the dining hall and tried desperately to ignore the odd feeling she had in her gut that it really wouldn’t be.  
**********  
“Bolin, you really need to get a hold of yourself bro” Mako said sternly staring at his brother.

“I know! I know! I’m just going to miss her sooooo muuuuuch” Bolin groaned and sniffled a little as he shuffled away, Mako following him shaking his head as he followed Bolin and the rest of the group back to the guest houses. Korra wasn’t far behind them but Asami called her back before her nerves got the better of her. 

“Hey Korra, can you hang on a sec?” Asami asked.

“Oh, yeah sure Asami, what’s up?” Korra asked, her whole body sending off waves of nervousness.

“Um, well, I thought…I thought maybe we should talk about this morning….” Asami muttered and she noted that Korra blushed slightly.

“Oh, uh t-talk about what? You’re feeling better right?” Korra asked and Asami felt that weight in her stomach grow heavier. What was she playing at?

“I’m feeling much better Korra but you…you know what I’m talking about, right?” Asami felt herself getting desperate. She wasn’t crazy, she hadn’t imagined all of this. She knew it.

“Oh right, I guess, um- it was a bit awkward uh…when Varrick barged in like that. Spirits know what he and Zhu Li must have thought. I guess it’s a good thing nothing was happening right?” Korra chuckled lightly but she wouldn’t look Asami in the eye and Asami felt herself shaking. But instead of overwhelming sadness, she found herself growing angrier by the moment.

“You know what Korra? Fine, if that’s how you want to play it, that’s just fine. But you and I both know what almost happened this morning and if you want to just ignore it, then that’s exactly what we’ll do” Asami hissed and half turned to march away before looking back at Korra who was finally looking back at her in shock. Asami looked at her clearly and delivered one last parting shot before rushing off,

“I never knew the Avatar would be such a coward”   
**********  
Asami had struggled to fall asleep that night. After her anger had begun to settle, she’d started to feel awful about what she had said to Korra. It was true that what Korra had said had hurt her but Asami still knew she’d been out of line. 

But that insecure voice deep down kept whispering, kept asking…’was she?’

Asami had convinced herself at least half a dozen times that she needed to just give up on sleep and go and talk to Korra. To put all her cards on the table and go from there. But now she was even more scared than before. Why had Korra tried to deny that anything had happened between them? And worse, Asami knew she had been lying, knew that she was trying to ignore all of it. Asami just didn’t understand why. 

She had just made her up her mind to corner Korra the next day and talk everything out (calmly) before trying to finally fall asleep before she heard someone shouting Korra’s name. Startled, she jumped up and ran to the window to see Mako and Bolin fighting a group of four benders, one of whom held Korra over his shoulder and Asami found herself growing cold inside. 

“No...” she whispered before rushing out as the sirens started to blare. As soon as she made it outside she watched helplessly as Mako and Bolin crashed to the ground. She started to help Mako up and he muttered about not letting them take Korra but she reassured him while she watched officers of the Metal Clan along with Lyn, Su, Wing and Wei surround the kidnappers. 

For a moment, Asami felt herself hopeful that everything was almost over. They had the group surrounded. Then, impossibly, the ground began to shift and a pool of lava began to spread outward from the group that had taken Korra. Lyn and the other officers jumped back to get away from the searing heat that did nothing to warm the icy fear growing in Asami. 

As the metal walls slid away from the group who were surrounded by the lava and standing safely on their own makeshift island, Asami ignored Bolin’s wonder at the fact that there was a lava bender in their midst. Instead, she searched desperately for Korra but could only catch the faintest glimpse of her on the ground. She still wasn’t moving and Asami could only guess at what they had done to her.

One of the kidnappers shocked her then and revealed himself to be an Airbender as he began to spin a staff in the air creating a thick cloud of smoke. Asami gasped as she realized this was Zaheer. In the back of her mind, she had already guessed as much because who else was after the Avatar at that moment? But to see him now, the man who had tried to kidnap Korra before, who had been instrumental in the death of one her own heroes, Chief Sokka, she found herself frozen in shock. It wasn’t until Mako grabbed her arm and dragged her down behind their make shift cover that she had realized how close she’d come to being hit by a stray blast of fire from the combustion woman in the group ahead.

“Thanks!” she shouted at Mako who only nodded and continued to fire blasts at the group at every opening he found along with Bolin, Lyn, Su and her sons. To her far right, Asami caught sight of Zaheer battling with two of the Metal Clan guards and he was more than holding his own. 

Asami cursed herself for forgetting her glove in her panic but she soon realized there was little she could do in this fight as a non-bender. Up close and in range, she might have been able to at least make them think twice about their decision to kidnap Korra. Hell, she might have been able to even grab Korra and just run! But from here, with the pool of lava separating her and the Avatar, Asami could do nothing and she had never felt more helpless in her life.

Shaking herself out of her self-pity, Asami looked back at the scene determined to find a way to help, even if it was only to offer tactical advice. She noted that a few of the officers had begun to create a makeshift bridge and try to cross but before she could shout a warning, the lavabender sent a large blast upward shooting the metal sheet with the officers on it flying.

“There’s no way to cross that moat” she muttered frustrated, trying desperately to see another way. 

“We don’t have to cross…” Su told them before explaining her plan. As she and her sons along with Lynn ran off, she looked at Bolin.

“Bolin, you can do this! We saw you earlier today, you’re great!” she tried to encourage him while trying to get another glance of Korra who was still lying prone on the ground among her kidnappers. 

“Asami’s right bro, you got this” Mako told him as well.

“Right. I got this, I can do this” Bolin continued to mutter to himself. 

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mako got the call from Su. They were ready and about to drop. 

“Bolin time! BOLIN TIME!” Bolin shouted to himself as Mako leaned over the wall to provide him with both a distraction and some cover. The brothers traded blast after blast but Bolin couldn’t get a shot. Then, Asami looked on in alarm as Lyn and Su both jumped towards the kidnappers below. She wanted to turn to look at Bolin, to say something, anything to convince him but she couldn’t take her eyes off the two Metal Benders above them. 

She sensed more than saw Bolin steady his stance next to her and take one last shot at the combustion bender and only then did she look away from Lynn and Su to watch Bolin land a perfect shot. The woman was knocked out and the blast that she had planned to send towards the sisters was thrown off. 

The boys cheered as the metal benders landed, not evening hesitating as Su knocked away the lavabender and Lyn grabbed Korra. They leapt away quickly using their rope but Lyn was suddenly caught by the last kidnapper in the group, the water bender. Thankfully, Mako sent a blast her way that freed Lyn who was able to continue her ascent back towards the top of the dome. 

Asami had just started to breathe normally again, thinking everything was over, when she saw Zaheer leap into the air and fly towards Lyn. She’d somehow forgotten all about him in the chaos. Zaheer tried and failed to knock Lyn down and as he came around for another pass, Su was suddenly there. She sent multiple metal shards at Zaheer’s glider and tore right through it causing the Airbender to plummet towards the ground. As soon as he landed, Zaheer created a swirling mass of smoke and dust that sent everyone in the area, including Asami, Mako and Bolin diving for cover. The moment they could open their eyes again and see what was happening, the kidnappers were gone.   
**********  
Asami had rushed over to Lynn, who was carrying Korra carefully in her arms, as soon as she appeared with her sister and nephews. Asami immediately noticed that Korra was indeed awake but she wasn’t moving at all with the exception of her eyes which kept looking around and seemed frightened. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Asami gasped as she followed Lyn and Su. 

“Not sure, but if I had to guess they hit her with a poison, one that incapacitates the victim. She should be fine but I’ll send for Aiwei immediately; he’ll be able to help” Su explained hurriedly as she turned and instructed Wing to after the Truth Seer. 

“Wei go with your brother just in case he runs into Zaheer and his cronies along the way. Take a couple guards with you as well” 

The twins nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, Mako rushed over to Lyn and offered to take Korra. 

“I’ve got this kid. You just watch our backs, got it?” she told him sternly and Mako could only gulp and nod. 

The small group hurried inside Su’s office where Lyn set Korra down on one of the couches. Asami kept her distance, not wanting to get in the way but also desperately wanting to be by Korra’s side. Her heart ached to watch Korra so clearly frightened but unable to move or say anything. What must it be like to feel so trapped in one’s own body?

“Mako, Bolin, please go outside and keep watch until Aiwei arrives. I’m going to check Korra over for any injuries and its best done in private” Su ordered. 

The boys both nodded and started to head out before Asami called after them, “Wait! Could one of you please check on Naga? She would have been with Korra when they took her and I know she’ll want to make sure that Naga’s unhurt” she pleaded.

“We’re on it!” Bolin grinned and rushed out. 

Asami looked back at Korra who was staring intently at her then. Before she could say anything else though, Su knelt by Korra and began speaking softly to her.

“Korra, I know it’s awful not being able to move or speak but I’m going to have Aiwei take care of that. First though, we need to make sure you weren’t hurt otherwise. Is that ok? Blink once for yes, twice for no” Su asked and Korra blinked once. 

Su smiled and began to check Korra over for any injuries while Asami waited off to the side trying to calm her nerves. Lyn kept watch by the door, her face as serious as ever.

After a few minutes, Su stood and smiled softly down at Korra. “A few superficial cuts and bruises but nothing a good soak in the healing pool won’t cure. Asami? Could you please stay with Korra while I speak with Lyn? Thank you” Su asked and walked away swiftly before Asami could even process the question. She couldn’t help but wonder if that healing pool comment was entirely innocent. 

Taking a deep breath, Asami walked over and knelt by the couch, taking Korra’s hand in her own, though she hesitated for only a moment. After a few breaths, she looked up and stared into Korra’s eyes, eyes that were already staring intently back at her.

“I thought we almost lost you there for a moment. When I saw you being carried by that lavabender…and then when I realized you weren’t moving…oh Korra I was so scared…” Asami whispered low enough that neither Su or Lyn would hear as her breath shuddered with the loss of adrenaline and panic.

“I know…I know this really isn’t the time but I want you to know that I’m so very sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn’t mean it, I swear. You’re the bravest person I know and…ugh I was just so mad but... All I keep thinking is that we almost lost you and that would have been the last thing I said to you and I left my stupid glove in my room and I wasn’t able to help at all and I…my god Korra I’m just...I’m sorry” Asami rambled as she said the last few sentences, failing to hold back tears in the process.

Korra of course could only continue to stare back at her intently but Asami was startled to see that her eyes too had welled up also. Asami reached over and gently wiped the tears from her friend’s face as well as her own. 

It was then that Su announced that Aiwei was there and Asami hurried to get out of his way while he too examined Korra. Mako and Bolin weren’t far behind him and she sat with the brothers on the opposite couch.

“We found Naga passed out in Korra’s room. Looks like Su was right about the poison because we found 3 blow darts still in her” Mako explained as held up one of the darts.

“Let me see that” Aiwei asked and took the dart from Bolin. He held it to his nose and took a careful sniff before declaring it to be the Shirsu toxin, a potent but not permanent, paralyzing agent. He reached into his bag and took out a green bottle before helping Korra to slowly drink its contents. He claimed it would neutralize the toxin and Asami felt a great wave of relief when she saw Korra’s fingers begin to move along with her legs. 

Lyn and Su argued about how everything could have happened before one of the guards, Kuvira, came in and told them that Zaheer and his group could not be found. Asami couldn’t help but tune out the conversation as she looked cautiously at Korra who she noted had glanced her way as well.

“That’s enough for tonight. We’ll question every guard tomorrow but for now, Korra needs to rest” Su declared.

“Until Zaheer and his cronies are found there’s nowhere that’s secure. Are you suggesting we send her back to the same bed they took her from?” Lyn asked sarcastically, her frustration getting the better of her in Asami’s opinion.

“Of course not Lyn and stop snapping at me! This isn’t my fault but you can be damn sure we’re going to figure out who is behind it. Now, Korra, there is a guest suite in the family wing that is very secure but I will also have the guards tripled as well as additional personnel selected by me to stand watch. We’ll have Naga moved there also and given the same anti-toxin. I would also suggest that Asami stay with you since you’re still going to be weak for a bit. I’ll feel better if you’re not alone. Will that be alright?” Su asked her.

Asami, for her part, managed to keep her face neutral and not betray the surprise and apprehension she felt. Of course she would stay and help Korra; after all she certainly wasn’t getting to sleep any time soon. The question was, did Korra even want her there?

“That’s fine Su, thank you. Asami, is that alright with you?” Korra asked softly as she turned to look at Asami who nodded and smiled. 

Swiftly, the boys were off to help a few other guards carry Naga to the suite. Korra wanted to make sure they saw someone they knew and trusted. Meanwhile, Asami and Lyn each took one of Korra’s arms over their shoulder and helped her stand. 

“The Anti-Toxin I’ve given you will help but it will still take a few hours for the effects of the poison to fully wear off. Make sure you rest and drink plenty of water, am I clear?” Aiwei asked her sternly and Korra nodded before thanking him. Lyn and Asami then helped her walk as they followed Su to the family wing and the guest suite she was going to have Korra stay in. 

“Like I said Korra, I’ll have my most trusted guards keeping watch and I will personally stay close by. You’ll be safe, I promise you. Now, both of you get some rest and we’ll figure all of this mess out in the morning” Su smiled at them both before hurrying away. 

“Don’t worry kid; I’ll be keeping a look out too. Like my sister said, get some rest, got it?” Lyn all but ordered and Korra smiled and assured her that she would before Lyn too left them.

Asami helped Korra into the room and over to the bed where she sat Korra down and rushed to get her a glass of water from the small kitchenette on the other side of the room. She handed it to Korra who began to drink greedily while Asami bustled around the suite in an attempt to keep busy. She checked all of the windows were locked and noted that there were already at least 2 guards outside each of them when she looked past the curtains, and then checked every closet, every door, just to be safe…

“Asami…” Korra whispered and something in her voice made Asami stop and turn slowly.Korra was staring at her, her glass of water forgotten on the table next to her.

“Thank you for sending the boys to check on Naga. I was worried about her but I…I couldn’t say anything…” Korra told her.

“You’re welcome. I care about her too but I knew you’d be worried about her and she would have been with you when y-you were taken” Asami explained.

Korra nodded and looked away for a moment before sighing deeply as she leaned forward to put her head in her hands.

“What you said earlier about…about me being a coward, you were right” Korra told her, her voice sounding so defeated Asami almost didn’t register what she had actually said.

“No! Korra, no I wasn’t. You’re not a coward! I was angry and I-I just lashed out and-“

“Asami, I was scared ok?! I don’t know what this is that’s going on between us and I’m so afraid of being wrong or messing it up or worst of all losing you as a friend that I just…I lied to you, because I was scared. And I’m the one who’s sorry” Korra told her in a rush, her voice quiet but so full of emotion it caught Asami off guard. Korra had looked back up at her by then and Asami could only stare in wonder at all the different emotions she could see playing out in those blue eyes. 

“I’m scared too Korra. I don’t want to lose you as a friend either a-and I’m trying to figure this all out too. So how about we promise to start by not lying to each other and just be honest from now on?” Asami offered and Korra nodded.

“Then let’s start off with how nothing about what happened tonight was your fault so you can stop blaming yourself. I was paying attention when you mentioned that bit about forgetting your glove you know. I need you to stop being angry with yourself. We were all caught by surprise. I’m the Avatar and they managed to knock me out in less than 5 seconds. There’s no blame here, got it?” Korra said, her voice as stern as Asami had ever heard it and she could only nod. 

“Good. So, where do we go from here then?” Korra asked. 

“I’m-I’m not really sure to be honest. I think maybe we should talk about what almost happened this morning…?” Asami ventured and this time Korra not only blushed but smiled slightly.

“You mean how we almost kissed?” Korra asked softly and Asami’s heart stuttered at hearing Korra say the words out loud. 

“Y-yeah about that…”

Korra took a deep breath before slowly standing from the bed. Asami rushed over to help her but Korra waved her off gently, determined to stand on her own. When she finally was able to stand straight she looked at Asami intently for a moment.

“Asami, as confusing as all of this is, I do know that I care about you and I really wish Varrick hadn’t shown up when he did this morning because, well because I think kissing you would have been really...uh…really nice” Korra explained softly, scratching the back of her neck nervously as she looked at Asami shyly who refused to look away from Korra for fear she might wake up from whatever dream she was surely having.

“I also think that we need to talk and figure out a lot of things, and that tonight probably isn’t the best time for it. After everything that’s just happened, I can’t sit back and not worry about Zaheer anymore. No matter what happens tomorrow, I need to go after him, I need to end this, once and for all”

Asami was nodding her head slowly; understanding everything Korra was saying but still trying to stop from being upset. It wasn’t until she felt Korra’s fingertips brushing away her tears that she realized she’d been crying or that Korra had slowly shuffled closer to her. 

“When this is all over, you and I can sit down and figure this whole thing out, ok?” Korra asked quietly. 

“I’d like that Korra” Asami told her. “But don’t even think about leaving me behind. I’m going with you, every step of the way and we’re going to finish this together. You promise?” Asami tried to sound stern but deep down she was afraid that Korra would leave her behind. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Sato” Korra grinned and Asami told herself that now, now was the time to reach over and kiss this amazing girl but just as she had convinced herself to do it, someone knocked on the door and she heard Mako outside shouting to hurry. 

Growling in frustration, Asami hurried to the door and opened it to find Mako and Bolin with 5 other guards pulling a very agitated Naga behind them on a makeshift stretcher. The Polarbear dog in question was more mobile than Asami had expected her to be.

“We gave her some of Aiwei’s medicine before we got her on the stretcher and she’s been slowly starting to move the whole way here. But man is she heavy” Bolin explained as he huffed and puffed while they slowly got her into the room.

“Naga! I’m so glad you’re ok girl!” Korra exclaimed as she hobbled over to Naga and got to her knees to hug her friend who whined and licked Korra in return. 

The others smiled at the two before bidding Korra and Asami good night and making their way out.

“I think it’s time we get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow” Asami told Korra who nodded and asked her to bring a blanket over for her.

“I’m going to stay here with Naga for the night. You can have the bed Asami” Korra explained as she yawned deeply. Asami just shook her head before grabbing two blankets and heading back over to them after shutting off the light. In the darkness she gently covered Korra before lying down next to her with her blanket, her head resting on Naga’s side like Korra’s. 

As Asami got comfortable, she looked up and noticed Korra’s questioning look but she just smiled and whispered good night. In truth, there was just simply nowhere else Asami wanted to be more right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Longest…chapter…EVER. Well for me anyways. Over 4700 words! Man, I’m kind of impressed with myself, not gonna lie.
> 
> So, couple things:   
> 1\. I’m sorry again this took so long! Holidays man…holidays.  
> 2\. I’m hoping to have at least one more chapter out this month with yet more holidays coming up, I can’t promise I’ll succeed, only that I’ll try!  
> 3\. Things are definitely progressing. For those of you wishing you could throw sharp objects at me through the screen, I’M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF KISS! I know, I know, it feels like way past time right? I keep thinking I should just post a chapter where it just says “Korra and Asami finally freaking kissed and it was glorious. The end.” But I can’t do that so here we are (well…I COULD, but I won’t, because where’s the fun in that?). Just trust that things will happen as they should and it will be great. Stay with me folks!  
> 4\. Thank you all for reading, for the favorites, follows, reviews, kudos, etc. Love you all for it and it really means a lot that you guys are liking this story as much as I’m enjoying writing it.   
> 5\. Su ships Korrasami. She ships it HARD.


	23. Traps on All Sides

Korra woke slowly as her back began to protest the hours she had spent curled against Naga. Groaning slightly, she moved to stretch but found she had an unexpected weight hindering her. Opening her eyes slightly, Korra was surprised to find Asami curled up against her. Asami’s breathing was steady and the older girl was still deeply asleep, likely unware that she had thrown her arm around Korra and rested her head against the Avatar’s shoulder. 

Korra smiled softly as she felt Asami’s soft breaths grazing the skin of her neck. Carefully, she maneuvered herself very slowly so that she could stretch somewhat. Asami started to move and Korra feared that she had awoken her but Asami only sighed and curled into Korra more, her left arm wrapping around Korra even more tightly.

For her part, Korra couldn’t help but grin. As sore as she was, and as upset about everything that had happened the night before, having Asami there, safe, in her arms was a feeling like no other. Carefully, Korra reached over and gently smoothed away a few of the stray hairs that fallen into the beautiful girl’s face. Korra was certain she had never seen Asami so relaxed. 

After a few moments, Naga took a deep breath in her own sleep, her chest swelling and startling Korra as it moved her and the sleeping girl. Korra was certain it would have awoken Asami but still she slept on. Asami seemed to be content to stay exactly where she was and if Korra was honest with herself, she was happy to stay there too, at least for a little while.

Naga’s movement caused Korra to remember the night before when she had been prone on Su’s couch. She had been desperately trying to move, to do something! It didn’t take her long to realize that Naga still wasn’t up and was probably suffering from the same problem, scared out of her mind. When Su had told the boys to go outside and wait while Su examined her, Korra had tried so hard to scream at them to please check for Naga but she kept failing. To her surprise, Asami had been there to speak for her, sending the boys to check on her beloved polarbear-dog as if she had read Korra’s own mind. 

Korra leaned down slowly and though terrified, she gently kissed Asami’s forehead in thanks. The feel of Asami’s skin under her lips was unnerving. It was almost electric the way the feel of it shot through her. It didn’t seem enough of a thank you for what Asami had done but Korra struggled to think of a way to truly thank her friend. But then, were they friends? Or were they supposed to be something more now?

Korra realized she didn’t have the answer to that and unfortunately the answer wasn’t going to be forthcoming anytime soon. She knew that Zaheer and his people needed to be dealt with first; they needed to find the traitor, find Zaheer, and end this once and for all. Only then did Korra feel she could truly allow herself to explore what this thing was with Asami. 

Regretfully, Korra made the decision that it was time to get up as she noted the sun had seemingly risen some hours earlier. But should she wake Asami now? Even while they were still in such an intimate position? Korra decided that things had been odd enough between them lately and as difficult as today was going to be, she didn’t want to risk making things more so. In the end, she carefully moved Asami over just slightly; enough for Korra to free herself from the blanket and get up slowly, all while Asami still slept.

As Korra made her way to the adjoining washroom, she was surprised to find that she wasn’t quite as sore as she had expected. Considering the toxin that had been in her system, getting forcefully taken, and then getting thrown around during the battle and rescue attempt, Korra expected her body to feel like one giant bruise. Instead, she felt more like she did after a particularly hard day of training. Grateful for small favors, Korra went about getting washed up and ready to face the day. 

When she was finished, Korra went back into the main room to find that Asami was also awake and was putting away the blankets. The two stared at each other for a moment before Asami grinned at her.

“You know, I had no idea Naga would be such a comfortable pillow. I don’t think I’ve slept that well in a long time.”

“Yeah, same here. Although, if Naga starts dreaming about chasing anything in her sleep, you’re in for a rude awakening,” Korra chuckled and Asami joined her before they both fell silent again. Their conversation from the night before, along with the rest of the night’s events hanging over them. 

“Korra, I know that we have a lot to face today. But I wanted… I wanted to tell you that I’m glad we talked last night and that I know we’re going to find who was behind this. We’re going to find Zaheer, and we’re going to get through this mess. Then you and I can figure this whole thing out. We don’t have to rush anything, and nothing has to change, especially not right now. Ok?”

“You’re right. I’m glad too, you know. C’mon, lets head down to breakfast and then meet up with Su to see how we can help.”  
**********  
Korra barely had time to think, let alone react when the explosion happened. Looking back on it later, she could swear it seemed like time had slowed but the reality of it was that she knew had she not reacted so instinctually, her and her friends would be dead. Asami would be dead. 

Later, Korra would wonder about how she reacted by airbending the fire, smoke and debris away from her and the others instead of earth-bending a shield for them or fire-bending the flames away or around them. She would wonder that her first instinct was to use her air-bending when for so long the element had been elusive to her.

But instead, right at that moment when she realized they were all still ok, that they were safe, she would feel only anger and fear. Anger that Aiwei had betrayed them, that he had almost killed them all, and fear over how close she had come to losing them.  
Things were getting more and more dangerous and as Korra glanced down at Asami who had been shielded by Mako (something she tried hard not to be stupidly jealous about, because it was just that, stupid), she realized that if she didn’t stop all of this soon, she might lose the people she cared most about. This needed to end. 

But instead of going out there and doing something about it, doing what she was born to do, Korra was stuck waiting to be taken back to Republic City to be protected like she was a small child. It was enough to make her want to put her fist through the nearest wall.

“Korra, if you keep pacing like that I think you might just ruin the floor. Will you please sit down?” Mako grumbled at her from his seat next to Asami. 

“I can’t help it! I should be out there looking for Zaheer and his followers, not stuck in here waiting!” Korra growled back at him. 

“Korra, I agree with you. But until we can figure out a way to get out of here without being seen, there’s nothing we can do,” Asami advised her calmly and Korra sighed before nodding and flopping down to the nearest chair. 

“This is all so messed up. I can’t let Zaheer get away with this but the longer we wait, the easier it is for him to get away and regroup. Not to mention Aiwei! But all Lin seems to care about is protecting me. I don’t need her to do that…” Korra whispered the last part as she looked away from the others. 

Asami, Mako and Bolin, for their part, didn’t know what to say to comfort their friend and so they stayed silent. Each of them hoping they could come up with some way to do the one thing they all wanted to do: go after Zaheer and Aiwei. It wasn’t long however before the answer presented itself to them by way of a knock on the door.  
*********  
Asami was grateful for the time Korra had taken to show her how to properly ride Naga, especially considering their lives were currently hinging on her ability to get Korra away said polarbear-dog. Asami marveled at how quickly things seemed to have imploded. As slow and boring as the day had been staking out Aiwei’s hotel room, things certainly weren’t boring now as she urged Naga to run even faster away from the Misty Palm Oasis while she held Korra tightly in her arms. 

As worried as Asami was for Mako and Bolin, she knew she had to focus on getting away. She couldn’t let anything happen to Korra, who was still deep in her meditative state and hopefully safe in the spirit world. Asami tried not to worry that something had happened to Korra there, wondering if it had and that was the reason why Zaheer’s friends had been able to find them. Whatever the reason, Asami pushed on, refusing to give in to her worry and focus on keeping Korra safe. 

It was as they had passed the area where they had first discovered Aiwei’s jeep earlier that day that Asami suddenly felt the earth around her begin to shake. Before she had time to react, Naga was sliding to a stop as a large slab of earth rose up and blocked their way, the same happening all around them, trapping the two women and the polarbear-dog inside. Panicking, Asami was certain that the lava-bender at least had found them. What did that mean for the boys? Were they hurt? Dead? Asami felt herself begin to shake in fear as she held Korra even tighter. 

It was only a moment before she could hear voices outside of the trap that had caught her and realized she didn’t recognize them. Before she could take the time to truly wonder who it was, the wall behind her came down quickly and she urged Naga to turn and bolt. But before Naga could take more than a few strides, the ground beneath her shook again and the polarbear-dog sank at least a foot into the earth, unable to move her legs. 

“You’re not going anywhere Miss Sato so give up now. On behalf of her majesty, Earth Queen Hou Ting, we are taking you into custody. You will be taken to Ba Sing Se to stand before her and answer for your crimes,” explained an older man who had stepped forward along with two younger men behind him. 

“What crimes?! The Earth Queen is insane; she tried to kidnap innocent airbenders to create her own army! We freed them because they weren’t hers to enslave. Now let us go!” Asami demanded. 

“That’s quite some story young lady but I’m afraid I can’t do that. My orders are to capture and return you and your compatriots to her majesty with all speed. Now, where are your other friends?” he asked her sternly. 

“My friends are in danger back at the oasis! Zaheer’s followers tracked us there. You should be helping them not trapping us!” Asami shouted back at him, desperate and angry as she felt Naga struggling to free herself. 

“If you’re not going to tell us the truth then we’ll just have to take the two of you in for now. Her Majesty was adamant that she wanted all four of you but at least having the Avatar and you should be enough for now. Time for you to get down and do it slowly. We’d rather not have any trouble but if you try anything my men will sink your creature even further into the earth. I don’t want to do that, so please don’t make me order them.” 

Asami growled in frustration as she tried to think of all her options when really, she had none. She didn’t want Naga to be hurt and she knew Korra would be devastated if she was. She just had to hope that Korra would come out her meditative state soon. Asami was certain that between the two of them, they could get out of this mess. Besides, if nothing else, perhaps these men could at least get her and Korra even further away from Zaheer’s followers, assuming Mako and Bolin were unable to defeat them (something she prayed wasn’t the case).

Slowly, Asami slid down from Naga bringing Korra with her. The two younger men came forward cautiously as they eyed both Naga’s sharp teeth and the seemingly unconscious Korra in her arms.

“What’s wrong with the Avatar?” asked the older man, who Asami noticed bore the insignia of a Captain on his chest.

“She’s meditating. Don’t you dare hurt her!” Asami hissed at the young soldier who made to take Korra from her arms.

“Relax lady, we’re not going to hurt her. We’re under orders to take her safely back to Ba Sing Se,” the younger man explained impatiently.

Asami grimaced as Korra was taken from her, with her own hands bound behind her back as they made to follow the Captain. They headed towards the airship that had been hidden on the other side of a large cliff and Asami could hear Naga whining and growling in panic behind her. 

“What about Naga! You can’t just leave her there stuck like that!”

“Once we’re up in the air I’ll have her freed. You have my word on that” the Captain told her. 

It wasn’t long before they boarded the airship and Asami noticed off hand that it was one of Cabbage Corps cheaper models. That might work out in their favor later Asami noted.

As they lifted off, the Captain kept his promise and with a slight movement of his hands, freed Naga from the earth that had bound her legs. Asami stared out the window in sadness as Naga immediately bolted after the rapidly moving airship, desperate to help them but unable to do so. The airship, though one of the cheaper ones Cabbage Corp had produced, was still fast enough to quickly outpace the polarbear-dog and it wasn’t long before Asami lost sight of her. As she turned around, she saw that the soldiers had put Korra into a straight-jacket and covered half her face with a mask before tying her to a dolly. 

“What the hell are you doing!” Asami raged at them.

“Settle down now Miss. We can’t take any chances with her. She’s the Avatar and we’re not foolish enough to think any one of us can take her,” the Captian explained. “This will ensure she can’t do any damage and we all have a nice safe journey.”  
Before Asami could respond the Captain turned and spoke to the soldier who was flying the airship and shouted “Arik! How long before we make it back to Ba Sing Se at our current rate?”

“Sorry Captain!” Arik responded nervously, “but we’re going to have to stop at one of the outposts. We’re losing fuel and must have sprung a slight leak. Happened on the last journey too but I can fix it quickly enough. We won’t be able to head to the city though until after dawn at least” Arik told him. 

The Captain sighed, seemingly not at all surprised by the flaw in their ship and Asami fought to hide her grin. This was good! It gave them more time for Korra to wake up and help Asami think of an escape plan. 

“Alright, let’s get to the third outpost and we’ll camp there for the night. But I want that leak fixed by morning, you hear me?” 

Arik saluted the Captain and immediately adjusted the airship’s course to the right. East…they were heading East Asami told herself. There wasn’t much out that way but desert and tribes of sand-benders. Even if she and Korra could get away, what then? 

Asami worried as she followed behind one of the soldiers who led her off the airship after they landed near a small stone building at the edge of the desert not much later. The pilot, Arik, immediately ran with a tool kit to try and fix the leak while another soldier followed behind her wheeling Korra, who remained still. 

The fact that Korra had still not awoken from her meditation worried Asami greatly. She had never been to the spirit world (though she had always wanted to see it). What she did know about it was that it could be as dangerous as it was beautiful. Something could have happened to Korra there and Asami would have been powerless to help her. 

Asami signed as she was tied to wall in a small room of the building, thankful that at least Korra was being put in the same room as her. She tried desperately not to let her despair over their situation take over her mind as she listened to the faint sounds of the soldiers laughing and talking outside their room. She tried not to think about what had happened to Mako and Bolin. Had they beaten the others? Were they looking for her and Korra now? Or what if they had been captured…or worse?

Asami was cursing herself for letting her thoughts get the better of her when she heard Korra stir next to her. Startled, she looked at Korra who had finally opened her eyes and looked around the room, terrified and confused before immediately struggling against her bonds and shouting Zaheer’s name. 

After Asami explained that it was the Earth Queen’s forces that had taken them, not Zaheer or the Red Lotus, Asami further explained what had happened and how they had been taken. 

“I’m so sorry Korra. I tried to get away but they had Naga trapped and I didn’t know what else to do…” Asami whispered.

“Asami, it’s ok. You protected me and Naga as best you could. We’re going to get out of this somehow and when I do, we’re going to take down Zaheer and his Red Lotus. We’ll be saving the Earth Queen by doing so and then we’ll see what she has to say to us. That pompous old badgermole!” Korra grumbled the last and Asami couldn’t help but chuckle softly. That was her Korra. But she was right, they were going to get out of this, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so so so so sorry for the delay! December and January ended up being rather hectic months that were mainly spent worrying over my very sick kitty. Unfortunately, I had to have her put down the first week of February and I just haven’t been in the mood to write much since. I finally was able to sit down today and get this out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it and again I’m sorry about the delay. I’m hoping to be back on a semi-regular schedule with this. Also, I have a new beta read whom I’ll be using. I didn’t send this to him as I really wanted to get this out for all of you lovely people. But going forward I’m hoping to be able to get these reviewed and edited by him before their posted. Thank you again to all of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed, sent kudos, etc. Your support is amazing and most welcome.


	24. Date with the Desert

If Korra had to guess, she would say that being chained to a wall all night was not the best way to get any decent amount of sleep. She admired Asami for trying to make the best of it though as she eyed the engineer with concern. Asami had her head resting against the wall and her eyes were closed as she tried to doze but her arms, having been chained above her head the entire night had to have been aching. Korra was grateful that one of the guards had come in and at least loosened them enough so that Asami could sit.

Korra, on the other hand, had given up on trying to get any sleep. She was bound so tightly and the mask across her face was beyond uncomfortable so the very idea of sleep was laughable to the Avatar. She had tried for what seemed like hours to free herself from her bonds through various bending techniques but failed each time. It was no use, she was too tied down and if she was willing to admit it to herself, too anxious and worried to concentrate well enough to do anything.

Thoughts of Zaheer wouldn't leave Korra's mind. She was almost ashamed to admit that much of what he had said made sense to her, particularly in the case of the Earth Queen. It wasn't as though terrible rulers hadn't done their fair share to try and destroy the world before. Fire Lord Sozin being behind her need to try to bring the Air Nation back from extinction was proof of that.

But Korra also knew that what Zaheer and his Red Lotus were proposing was not the answer. Chaos and anarchy made her think of Vaatu and the darkness he brought with him. No, the Red Lotus were wrong. Even if there were bad rulers, if there were those willing to stand up to them and fight for the good of everyone, then there could be a balance. Chaos wasn't the answer.

Korra was pulled from her deep thoughts by the sound of Asami groaning quietly. She glanced over and saw that the older girl had opened her eyes and started to slowly stand up, a grimace on her face.

"Hey Korra," she said softly. "I was kind of hoping us being prisoners on the way to the Earth Queen was a bad dream but I guess we're not so lucky, huh?" Asami smiled at her softly as she attempted to stretch out her arms as best she could.

"No such luck, no. It's dawn now though so we should be getting moved soon. I'm hoping we'll get a chance to try something when they do," Korra whispered back.

"I agree. We'll get out of this one way or another," Asami told her just before they heard the bolts outside the door being turned and watched as the Captain strolled in.

"Good morning, Ladies. Airship is all fixed so we'll be heading out in a few minutes. I would appreciate it if you two would be on your best behavior as we board the airship and during our journey. My men and I are looking forward to a nice, easy trip now, understood?" The Captain was stern as he spoke to them and Korra could only growl in frustration as he didn't bother to wait for an answer and left the room before his men came in. Two went to Asami and unchained her and held her tightly while the third went around and began to push Korra after them.

It was as they were loading onto the airship that Korra tried again with the Captain, her frustration bleeding into her voice as she desperately tried to explain to him that the Earth Queen was in danger but he only shrugged off her concern, the stupid man.

As they boarded the airship, Korra had a moment of panic as she wondered whether she and Asami would still be kept in the same room. What if something happened? How would they plan their escape? Korra had nearly worked herself up into a full-blown panic before she realized that the guard who was pushing her had wheeled her into the same room that Asami had been taken to and she breathed a sigh of relief. The guard pushing her sat her against the wall and then left with another of the guards to presumably get the airship ready. That left the other guard, whose name she thought was Arik, behind.

"Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way? It's going to be sooo uncomfortable," Asami asked Arik and Korra eyed her carefully. She knew that voice well, and she also knew that Asami would have preferred the floor to being tied against the wall again. Her friend was up to something…

"Sorry ma'am, I'm under orders," Arik explained, trying to sound as stern as the Captain.

"Can't you just chain me to that rail? Where am I going to go? Pleeeease?" Asami asked him, the picture of innocence and Korra was suddenly glad for the mask as it hid her grin well, especially when it widened as Arik finally agreed.

Korra watched carefully Arik moved Asami to the rail, trying to see if she could spot Asami somehow stealing a key off the guard or if she could spot the moment Asami would strike at him somehow. But instead, Asami stayed calm and allowed herself to be chained to the rail and nothing seemed amiss.

'Maybe I should try my luck?' Korra thought to herself as she asked the guard for some water but she wasn't surprised when that failed to get the same response as Asami had gotten.

When Arik finally left, Korra looked over at Asami, "I had hoped that Mako and Bolin would have shown up to save us by now. I wonder if they're ok?"

"I hope so too. For all we know, they could have beaten those other two and are looking for us now. But it's a large desert and that would make finding us difficult. I think we're on our own for now," Asami explained as she pulled lightly on her chains.

Korra groaned as she once again tried to force herself free but it was no use. "We have to find a way out of this prison before we get to the Earth Queen!"

"Don't worry," Asami said calmly. "These airships that Cabbage Corp sold to the Earth Kingdom are way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built."

Korra then watched with surprise as Asami maneuvered herself so that she could plant her feet against the siding and then pushed and pulled against her restraints as hard as she could, yanking the railing free. Without even hesitating the older girl then jumped and flicked the railing in front of her so she could examine it.

"Now that's just shoddy workmanship," Asami said, giving the railing a judging look before coming over to look at the locks that held Korra. Shoddy workmanship or not, Korra had to admit she was more than a little impressed with Asami right that moment.

Asami leaned closer to inspect the locks and then frowned before looking at Korra. "There's no way I can get these locks off. I need the keys…" Asami muttered the last as she looked around the room and Korra watched as her friend seemed to come up with a plan as she grinned at the floor. Asami used the end of the railing the pry up one of the panels of the floor and Korra could see that the vent underneath was just big enough to fit Asami.

"Give me five minutes then start yelling for help," said Asami. Then, without waiting for any response from Korra, she immediately started crawling into the vent under the floor. Korra was not ashamed to admit that she was a little in awe of Asami at the moment and how she had managed to free herself. Then she felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she watched Asami's backside while the engineer crawled stealthily into the vent.

'I'm in so much trouble…' Korra thought to herself, not at all thinking of being trapped, the Earth Queen or the Red Lotus in that moment.  
**********  
Asami was on a mission. Well, multiple missions really if you counted the few she was already on before getting captured. But her current mission wasn't helping Korra rebuild the Air Nation or tracking down Zaheer and his followers. This mission was to get Korra and herself out of this mess as safely and destruction free as possible.

As Asami crawled through the vent as quickly and silently as she could, she tried to hope at least for the safety part even if they couldn't accomplish the lack of destruction part. This was their life after all.

Finally spotting an opening above her Asami crawled over to it and glanced up, noting that she was only about 10 feet or so from Arik as he guarded their door. He looked bored and when he took a moment to yawn, Asami silently tested the panel by raising it up just slightly. Satisfied she could she could lift it easily and without noise, she waited for Korra.

She didn't have to wait long before she could hear Korra calling out to the guard to help her friend. Asami moved as soon as Arik turned to look into the cell and lifted the panel. She rushed up behind him, grabbed the back of head and slammed him face first into the door. She almost regretted the headache he was going to have later. Almost.

Asami snatched the key ring off his belt, opened the door and twirled them on her finger as she walked towards Korra. She admittedly was feeling a little proud of herself.

Making quick work of the locks thanks to the gift of her friend Arik, Asami freed Korra fairly quickly. She helped her friend take off the straight jacket and Korra didn't hesitate to take the mask off her face.

"Nice work," Korra told her, "Now let's take control of this ship."

Asami led Korra through the airship, being familiar with how they were generally laid out she could find the door to the flight deck easily.

"So, do you have a plan?" Asami whispered to Korra.

"Yep. Bust down the door, take down the Captain and his men, and continue on to the Earth Kingdom on our own to warn the Queen."

"Direct. I like it, let's do this," Asami grinned as she stepped back while Korra took her stance and used her metal bending to kick in the door. 'She's gotten really good at that' Asami thought to herself.

Unfortunately, when the pilot started to rush them, Korra was a little too aggressive with her airbending and blasted him, hard, back against the control panel. Asami slid across the floor as she felt the airship begin to lose control and altitude.

The pilot stood up with a grunt, trying again to attack them but only met the same result as before. Only this time, Asami knew she wouldn't find anything good when she reached the controls.

"I think you might have been a little over aggressive with the airbending. The controls are busted!" Asami explained as she tried to see if there was anything, anything at all she could fix.

"Also, you broke the radio…"

"Sorry!" Korra told her, "But it's not my fault this airship is a hunk a junk!"

Asami didn't have time to agree as she felt the airship dip further forward and saw the sand dune they were headed towards.

"Hang on to something!" she shouted before everything went dark.  
**********  
"…orra…korra…KORRA!"

Korra groaned as she sat up slowly. She felt warm hands helping to steady her as she tried to look around, her thoughts confused and world still a little dizzy.

"Korra, oh thank the spirits. Are you ok?" Asami asked her frantically.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm ok Asami. What happened? How long was I out?" Korra asked her as she spied the Captain and his men slowly coming to as well. She looked then at Asami who thankfully didn't seem hurt at all.

"Only a few minutes. And we crashed into a sand dune in the desert. We're all pretty lucky actually," Asami seemed to have calmed down now, her tone less panicked. Korra couldn't help but notice a look in her eyes that Korra couldn't quite place.

"Asami? What is it?" Korra asked her.

"Korra, I…I was standing right there at the console. As soon as we hit I should have gone straight through the window. But you saved me…again" Asami replied, voice a hushed whisper.

Korra just stared at her, confused about what her friend was talking about until her mind began to clear and she remembered. Asami had yelled for them to hold on, her voice full of fear and Korra saw the sand dune coming towards them. Without even thinking, she had grabbed Asami by the waist from behind and pulled her back, propelling them both to the floor with Korra's back shielding them from the glass that had shattered as soon as they hit. However, when they did crash into the sand, the force of it had thrown them forward against the chairs. Korra, still holding and shielding Asami, had hit them full force and was knocked unconscious.

"You must have hit your head when we hit the chair because you were out cold. It was pretty scary there for a moment," Asami muttered the last, avoiding eye contact with Korra as she kept a watchful eye on the crew who were still struggling to stand.

"Asami, I'm ok. Just a bump on the head, I promise," Korra assured her and she meant it. She felt fine except for a slight headache. "We should go look around and figure out what our options are." She stood up slowly and offered her hand to Asami. The engineer stared at it for a moment, then at Korra, seeming to be mulling over saying something but instead she nodded and followed her friend outside. Korra was grateful for that as she didn't really want to go into the specifics of what might have happened if she hadn't grabbed Asami when she did. Didn't want to relive the fear of that moment.

As the two girls climbed out of the airship and looked at the desert surrounding them, Asami chuckled lightly and Korra looked over at her.

"Well they say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing. But given our location I'm not so sure about that."

"You're the engineer. What do you think? Can we get it flying again?"

"It doesn't look good. I mean, even if you metal bend the propellers back into shape, we still have to dig this whole thing out of the sand."

Before Korra could respond, she realized that the crew had finally found their feet and followed them outside.

"Is everyone alright?" Korra asked, concerned that someone had been permanently hurt even though she was wary of them in case any one of the crew members tried to pull something.

"Like you care," Arik grumbled at her.

"What the heck happened?" asked the other guard.

"She said her friend needed help then they knocked me out!" Arik told him, pointing his finger at them.

If Korra wasn't annoyed before, she certainly was now. "I'm sorry but I couldn't let you take me to the Earth Queen as a captive. There are dangerous forces at work that you don't know anything about," Korra snapped back and for a moment she was struck by how much she sounded like Tenzin.

"More dangerous than being stranded in the desert?" asked the other guard.

"Don't worry Kong," said the Captain as he too climbed out to meet with them. "I radioed Ba Sing Se before we went down. We just need to sit tight. Someone will be here soon to rescue us." The Captain stared at them, Korra in particular, with a glare that made the Avatar wonder if he had disobedient children at home he was used to directing that look on.

"I'm not waiting around for that," she told him. "We need to get out of here now."

"If we all work together, we might be able to get the ship up and running" Asami said, joining her in trying to convince these men to help.

"Not likely. I just tunneled out of the engine room. It's like a sandbox in there," Kong told her.

"This ship isn't going anywhere and neither are you. You're our prisoners and it's our duty to transport you to the Earth Queen." Ok, now the Captain was really starting to tick her off Korra thought.

"You realize I'm the Avatar, right? You don't want to fight me!"

"I'm afraid you aren't giving us much of a choice. We have our orders," responded the Captain, resigned but determined.

Korra was about to reply when she noticed Asami looking out into the distance.

"Wait…did that sand dune just move?" she asked.

"It was probably just a mirage. The desert will play tricks on you," the Captain told them but Korra didn't think so. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Something was out there and Asami agreed.

"That's no mirage…look!" Asami pointed and they all watched in shock as the sand dune moved faster than Asami's car away from them. Or perhaps it was circling them.

"I heard that since all of the spirits came back, this desert has been haunted by them!" Kong exclaimed and Korra sighed, her irritation only rising.

"Oh right, so I guess that's my fault too?" Not waiting for a response, she turned and gave the crew a hard stare.

"Do you want to help us get this ship up and running or do you want to wait around and meet that thing?!" Korra asked as she pointed at the sand dune that was now most certainly circling them.

Kong and the rest of the crew stared at her and then the dune for a moment before he spoke up, "We want to fix the ship. Right Cap?" Arik and the pilot nodded eagerly behind him.

The Captain grunted before looking back at Korra. "Let's get to work."

Nodding, Korra stepped forward and told everyone to stand back before she began to blast the sand away from the airship and slowly dig them out of this mess.  
**********  
As soon as Korra blasted enough sand away to dig out the airship, Asami ran off in search of a decent set of tools. Arik had followed her and when she turned to look back at him, he raised his hands in surrender.

"Just trying to help, so please don't bash my head again," he pleaded.

"Oh uh, thank you and uh, sorry about that," she muttered, only feeling a little bad.

"Nah, I get it. Anyway, what are you looking for?" Arik asked her.

"Tools. I figure while Korra is busy getting all of the sand out of the ship I can work on patching things outside so we can be sure to stay in the air," Asami explained.

Arik nodded and led her to a small workroom where there was a decent array of tools available.

"There's more down in engineering but they'll still be buried. Do you have what you need in here at least?" he asked.

"Yes, I can make this work. Thank you!" Asami grinned as she grabbed a blow torch among other things. Did she imagine it or did Arik look more than a little leery at her holding it? Shrugging, Asami headed outside and got to work by first setting up a pulley and seat so that she could go further down the side of the airship. Once she was where she wanted to be, she stopped and began welding some of the more damaged spots in that area.

Asami was glad of the task as it was simple and helped her think and Asami desperately needed to think right at that moment. She still couldn't believe how close she had come to being seriously hurt, or worse when they had crashed. Had Korra not grabbed her when she had, she would have gone through the window and collided directly with the sand and the glass. As grateful as Asami was that Korra had saved her, she also recalled how horrified she'd been when everything was over and she realized that Korra was knocked out.

She had one split second, one instance in time where she had allowed herself to think that perhaps Korra wasn't going to wake up but that was all she had allowed herself. She wasn't going to let that happen. She refused. So Asami had immediately checked her over for injuries and then began desperately trying to wake her up.

As Asami continued shouting Korra's name, she became distantly aware that the captain and the pilot were starting to stir but she didn't care. Just let them try something, she dared them.

Finally, Korra stirred also and when her blue eyes appeared and met Asami's green, Asami almost collapsed with joy. Korra was alright, she was safe. Well at least as safe as she ever could be.

Asami continued to weld various spots of the ship as she let her mind wander to everything that had happened in the last few weeks or really the last year. Ever since Korra had come into her life things had been well beyond interesting. Both she and Korra had been hurt and almost killed on multiple occasions now. Yet, here they were. Asami had saved Korra and Korra had saved Asami. It was just what they did but the more she thought about it, the more Asami realized that a weight had settled into her stomach and wouldn't let her go. She had this awful feeling that something was going to happen and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Asami could only hope she was wrong.

Uncertain as to how long she had been working, Asami was surprised when she felt herself being watched and looked down to see Korra and Kong walking towards her.

"How's it looking in there?" she called to them.

"I just airbent all of the sand out of the engine room. I think it's clean," Korra said proudly.

Kong grinned at her. "It hasn't been that clean since it floated off the showroom floor!"

"How's it going out here?" asked Korra.

"Welp, she's still pretty banged up but I think she might be able to limp out of the desert. Kong, you want to see if you can get the engine started?"

"Aye aye," he said, saluting her as he wandered off to do just that. Even if the captain wasn't a fan of them, they seemed to have made a friend of Kong at least.

While he headed towards the engine room, Asami hurried to lower herself down and then stored away the tools for the time being.

"How bad was the damage, honestly?" Korra whispered to her.

"I've seen worse," Asami whispered back, smiling as she did, "but I wouldn't mention the crash to the Earth Queen if we can help it."

"Aye aye," said Korra, grinning at her as they moved to stand away from the ship as Kong started the engines. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the propellers to spin again before they were off and running.

"Alright!" exclaimed Arik. His excitement was short lived though as the ground began to tremble beneath them. Asami stumbled backwards as a giant spirit leapt from the sand and grasping the airship in its massive jaw before chomping down, snapping it in two.

She and Korra sat in the sand next to each staring in shock and awe at the giant beast before they and the crew managed to gather their wits enough to get up and run as fast as they could. Their timing was impeccable as the creature dove back down with the remains of the airship and crashed into the sand and knocking them off their feet once again.

"That's no spirit!" Korra shouted as the creature rushed back into the earth and the dust began to settle.

Arik rushed to the remains of the front of the ship to help Kong who was sitting frozen in his seat, hopefully unharmed.

"Are you ok?" Korra asked her.

"Yeah but what in the world was that thing?"

"I have no idea," said Korra, "but I do know we can't stay here."

Before Asami could respond Arik had come back with Kong and already began voicing his concerns, exclaiming about the ship and their supplies.

"Easy Arik," the Captain told him, "another ship is on the way. We just need to hold our position for a few hours."

"We might not have a few hours," Asami told them.

"How far are we from the edge of the desert?" Korra asked.

"Too far to walk if that's what you mean," the Captain told her with a look on his face that clearly said she'd be crazy to try.

"We can't just wait around for that thing to pick us off one by one!" shouted Arik as he collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"You'll do as you're told Airmen. Now get a hold of yourself!"

Asami turned away and examined the remains of the ship while the Captain saw fit to reprimand Arik.

"Maybe we can still build something to get us all out of here," she told them as she calculated everything that was left and what they could do with it.

"You want to make some wings out of scrap metal and flap real hard?" the captain asked her sarcastically.

"No. But we might have enough material to construct a makeshift sandsailer. Like the sandbenders use to get around," Asami explained and she tried to hide her excitement at the idea. She had honestly always wanted to ride on one. "All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to."

"It's worth a try," Korra agreed, smiling. Asami wondered if she could pick up on her own excitement.

The Captain considered them both for a moment before finally turning to his men. "Gather every piece of metal you can find. We'll give that sandy beast a run for his money yet."  
**********  
As the crew rushed to grab as many pieces of metal that they could find, Korra worked to metalbend them back together into some semblance of a raft with the guidance of Asami.

Once the raft itself was built large enough to hold all of them, Kong returned with their sail.

"It's the only one of the emergency parachutes I could find but I think it will do the job," Kong said as Asami accepted it from him and pulled it out to examine it carefully.

"I think you're right Kong, nice work!" Asami praised him, not noticing his blush as she moved to attach it to the raft via the mast she had instructed Korra to build.

Once it was done, they inspected their work and Asami seemed oddly happy and excited. Korra had a feeling this was something Asami had always wanted to do.

"She ain't pretty but I think she'll do the job," Asami told them, her grin never leaving her face.

"No time for a test run," Korra nodded at the creature quickly making its way to them.

"Let's move!"

Everyone dashed onto the raft and Asami immediately took control of the rudder while Korra quickly assembled the wind needed to propel them away.

Korra continued to airbend them forward, willing them to go as fast as they could though she couldn't see much of anything in front of her thanks to the sail. But she trusted Asami to guide her. It wasn't long though before she could feel the trembling of the beast behind them getting closer and then suddenly Asami steered them quickly to the left just before the beast dove into the spot where they had just been. It was too close and she felt him getting closer but then he seemed to disappear. Had they lost him?

"I think he's gone," said Arik. "We did it!"

Just like before, Arik spoke too soon because right at that moment the beast sprung up directly beneath them, propelling them into the sky as it moved to devour them in the air. Sure enough, the beast's jaws had enfolded the raft and everyone one on it and soon it's jaws would close forever. Korra did the only thing she could think of. She turned and shot a blast of fire straight down the beast's throat which not only propelled them back out of the beast's gullet but also seemed to have damaged it to a point. At least enough that when it crashed back into the sand it did not continue its pursuit.

Korra grinned, looking back over her shoulder at Asami who smiled right back at her. They had done it!

Not wanting to risk tempting fate or their amazing luck, Korra continue to airbend the sail and pushed them back towards the edge of the desert, not stopping for anything. A few times she had looked back at Asami to see the smile on the engineer's face. Almost being swallowed by a giant sand beast aside, Korra was sure this was the most fun they had had in a while. Maybe when all of this was over, she could bring Asami back here and get them a real sailer. They could go for another ride and really enjoy it without the weight of the Red Lotus and the Earth Queen weighing down on them.

Once they reached the rockier terrain, the captain guided Asami back towards the Misty Palm Oasis. It wasn't long before they came upon it and Korra stopped them right next to a group of sandbenders sitting on their sandsailer.

"Anyone want to buy a slightly used sandsailer?" Asami asked them.

The sandbenders just looked at her with matching expressions of disbelief and Korra felt a sudden urge to defend her work but let it go. The captain and his crew came over and Korra looked at them, wondering what they were going to do now.

She was surprised though when the Captain complimented them both and agreed to let her and the Queen handle their own issues.

"Captain, have we been in the desert too long or is that really a dragon over there?" asked Arik and Korra turned in surprised. Sure enough there was a very smug looking red dragon enjoying the shade and eyeing two very shaken up camels. The captain and his crew wandered off to get a much deserved drink.

Just as Korra realized the dragon's presence most assuredly meant Zuko was there, she saw Naga coming towards her. The polarbear-dog didn't hesitate to tackle the surprised Avatar to the ground though and began to sniff her all over to make sure her human was unharmed before licking her excitedly.

Korra laughed. "Easy girl, did you think we weren't coming back for you?"

"Really Naga, you should know better than that," said Asami, laughing as she watched the two of them. Naga looked over at Asami then and tackled her to the ground as well, inspecting Asami closely before licking her in the face as she had Korra.

Korra couldn't help but smile at the sight. Naga was never so excited to see anyone else as much as she was Korra, and now it seemed, Asami.

"Ok girl, let her up. We need to go find Zuko and whoever he brought with him," said Korra as she helped Asami up.

"Zuko? As in Fire Lord Zuko, hero of the Fire Nation and one of the best friends of Avatar Aang…that Zuko?" Asami asked her, astonished.

"Yep!" chuckled Korra. "Who else would have a dragon? C'mon, let's go inside and find him!"

Asami followed as Korra rushed into the Oasis and headed to the tavern they had visited briefly before. She figured that that was as good a place as any to start and she was right as she saw Zuko sitting at a table in the back.

What she wasn't prepared for was seeing him sitting with Chief Bei Fong and her father of all people.

"What are you all doing here?" Korra asked as she rushed to the table.

"Korra! You're safe!" exclaimed Tonraq.

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert thanks to Asami," Korra told him as she looked over at Asami who blushed as Tonraq nodded his head to her thanks.

"Do you remember Lord Zuko?" her father asked her as she stepped closer to the Fire Bending teacher of her past incarnation, Aang.

"I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra." Zuko smiled. It was the kind of smile old friends shared with one another and even though Korra had lost her connection to Aang and the memories she shared with him, it didn't change the feeling she had deep down when she looked at Zuko. This man was her friend, as he had been Aang's friend and her heart warmed at the sight of him.

"It's good to see you Lord Zuko," she smiled at him.

"Thanks for ditching me back at Zao Fu," grumbled Chief Bei Fong. Korra knew that wasn't going to be avoided.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But how did you all find us?"

"I am a detective you know."

"Did you find Mako and Bolin?" asked Asami.

"Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew. We don't know where they are," the Chief told them and despite her annoyance at being left behind, she sounded as worried as Korra felt.

"Did you hear about the Earth Queen?" asked Tonraq.

"What about her?" Korra felt dread settling into her stomach. What had happened while they had been in the desert?

Before her father could explain, the radio crackled and an announcer came on, explaining that the reign of the Earth Queen had ended and Ba Sing Se had descended into chaos. They were too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Next chapter up and it hasn't been *cough*months*cough*. Hope you enjoy and thank you so much to my new beta reader, Pro Assassin! Also, thank you for all of the well wishes about my kitty and your kind words. You guys are seriously the best. <3


	25. Sacrifice

Asami had been captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers, crashed in the middle of the desert, chased by a giant creature trying to make her its next meal, and met one of the legendary members of Team Avatar, Lord Zuko, all in the span of 24 hours. And yet through all of that, she had managed to stay at least mostly calm and collected and do what needed to be done. All it apparently took to make her lose confidence was Mako's grandmother first confusing her as the Avatar and then commenting on how Mako should date either her or Korra. Maybe she could ask Bolin to bend a hole in the earth to swallow her up. What were friends for right?

Asami sighed as she tried to not remember how awkward that whole encounter had been as she focused on guarding Korra while she meditated. While some people might have been bored to just sit and watch someone meditate, Asami was fascinated. It was incredibly intriguing to her that Korra was able to enter another plane of existence through sheer force of concentration and will. Asami had meditated many times in her life but the only thing she had ever managed to do was steady her breathing and forget about the itch on her left shoulder that always seemed to crop up at the worst moment.

Korra was also interesting to watch as she meditated because she was so different. It wasn't just how relaxed she became. There also seemed to be a gentle hum in the air around her, as if power were gently radiating off her. Asami was embarrassed to admit that she was both intrigued and slightly intimidated by it.

Asami heard the distant roar of an engine and looked out to see the Captain and his crew had secured a vehicle and were heading off. As much trouble as they had caused her and Korra, she couldn't help but smile. They were good men, and she wished them a much calmer journey than they had had to the oasis.

The distraction had pulled her from her thoughts and she noticed the position of the sun indicated it was after noon. Korra had been meditating for over an hour but Asami continued to wait patiently. Determined to watch over her friend. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, glancing at Korra for a moment. Despite everything that was happening, a part of her couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss Korra. She would never do it while Korra was meditating of course. But when all of this was over, maybe then. What would it be like? What would they be like together? There was just so much to wonder.

Asami was pulled from her musings by Korra coming back to herself. Grateful that her friend was alright and hadn't met any trouble in the spirit world, she looked at Korra expectantly.

"Did you find Zaheer?"

"No, he wasn't there. But there's someone I need to talk to," Korra told her with a smile on her face. Asami was amazed by how peaceful she looked despite the circumstances.

"What happened when you went to the spirit world?" she asked Korra.

"I met an old friend of mine there. Zuko's Uncle Iroh," Korra explained as she stood up and lead Asami out of the garden.

"Iroh? Really? Wow, he's a legend!" Asami exclaimed amazedly.

"He's an old friend and helped me when I was lost in the spirit world looking for Jinora. He gave me some really good advice then and made a good point this time as well. If anyone would know what I should do about Zaheer's demand, it would be Zuko. He knew Aang most of his life and even though I can't talk to Aang directly for his guidance, I can talk to Zuko. I'm going to go find him now, I'll be back in a little while Asami," Korra told her with a grin and then ran off before Asami could say anything.

Asami stood there stunned for a moment and tried not to let the feeling of ice cold fear in her stomach take her over. Korra wasn't actually considering giving herself up to Zaheer, was she?  
___________________________________________________  
The ride on the airship towards the Northern Air Temple was tense. As the group continued to talk over various plans of how to proceed with rescuing the airbenders, Korra had continued to stare out of the window of the airship. Her body was tense, but her face seemed resigned. Asami was dreading the moment she knew was coming. She knew Korra was going to take Zaheer up on his offer and give herself up. Korra just hadn't admitted it yet.

Korra had been avoiding her ever since they had lost contact with Tenzin. When they lost communication after Tenzin had confirmed that Zaheer had already arrived, everyone had sat stunned for barely a moment before erupting into action. Su was gathering her forces and directing them to the airship with Lin's assistance. Tonraq had rushed to check their weapon supplies along with the fuel and Mako along with Bolin had gone to gather their gear. Asami went to say something to Korra but before she could, Korra had leapt into action herself and rushed off after Lord Zuko, who had left towards his dragon presumably.

Asami, not knowing what else to do but still wanting to be useful, had gone to speak with the airship captain to see if she was needed for anything. After speaking with him, and confirming that everything was in order, she met up with Su in the main room as everyone else was finishing boarding the airship, Korra the last of them. Asami noted how determined and melancholy her friend looked. She knew then that Korra was going to leave them. It was only a matter of time before she admitted it.

And so here they were, hours into their journey and Korra hadn't said a word, avoiding the main table and Asami with it.

"It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work," Korra told them sadly after Bolin had finished explaining his rather terrible plan. "The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those airbenders. Believe me, I understand what's at stake," Su told her with a note a fear in her voice that Asami hadn't heard from the woman before.

"Then I think you'll agree. The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up." Korra said as she finally turned to face them. And there it was. Asami could only stare and noted that though she was speaking to the whole group, it was Asami that she was looking at as she said the words. The words that would change everything. Asami was the only one who wasn't surprised, the only one who didn't bother trying to talk Korra out of it though Lin and Tonraq tried.

"Korra, no…" Lin said.

"We'll figure out another way," Korra's father tried to reason with his daughter.

"I talked it over with Lord Zuko and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this."

Asami knew they couldn't stop Korra, couldn't change her mind. But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to at least try to convince Korra that she didn't have to do it alone.

"You can't expect us to just sit by and let Zaheer take you," Asami told her, almost pleadingly.

"The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders, then you can worry about saving me." Korra told them, her face as determined as Asami had ever seen it. Asami knew she was right, knew she had to do this. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"We're with you Korra." Tonraq told her and Asami could only nod in agreement as Su told her that whatever she needed, they were there for her.

Korra looked relieved for a bare moment before saying that she was going to go radio Zaheer and a look of sadness overtook her as she left.

Asami said nothing as Korra walked past her. She wanted to grab her friend and never let her go, to scream at her not to do this, not to leave, to not give herself up. But instead she just stood there and let Korra go to make the call to Zaheer that she knew she had to.  
___________________________________________  
Korra was glad for the plan that Su had come up with. It was solid, and could really work. But she still worried. It wasn't that she was afraid for herself, or afraid of facing Zaheer. She worried that something was going to happen to the airbenders, that she was going to fail in saving them. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to go wrong, she could feel it.

Korra had left everyone in the main room to continue planning and wandered the airship until she found the engine room. There wasn't anyone in there at the moment and the loud engines working to keep the ship afloat seemed to help Korra keep the overwhelming thoughts at bay. Everything was happening so fast…

She heard the door open and then close, then the sound of feet making their way towards her along the catwalk where she was leaning against the railing. She didn't need to look up to know it was Asami and she was proven correct when the older girl stood in front of her and leaned against the opposite railing.

They stayed like that for a few moments, with Asami staring at Korra and Korra staring at Asami's boots, before Asami signed and broke the silence between them.

"You're coming back." She stated softly, but with an edge to her voice that finally made Korra look up. She was surprised by how vulnerable her friend looked in that moment.

"You're coming back Korra. Say it." Asami told her and Korra tried to do as she asked but nothing came out. She was always so sure of herself but for some reason, that feeling in her stomach wouldn't let her speak. Would she be back?

"Korra, I know you. You're not afraid to face Zaheer, you're terrified you're going to lose the airbenders, of losing Tenzin and the children. You're scared it's going to be all your fault and that you're going to fail everyone. Stop it. Just stop it right now. I know you don't always have faith in yourself. Despite all that bravado you have, you're constantly second guessing yourself. But answer me this, do you trust me?" Asami asked her and the questioned startled Korra.

"Of-of course I do Asami. I trust you more than anyone." Korra told her, not at all surprised by the words that she had said, only that she had admitted them.

Asami took a step towards her then, and considering the lack of space it was all that was needed to bring her so close to Korra that she could feel Asami's soft breath on her skin. Asami reached down and took Korra's hand gently and stared at Korra fiercely.

"Then trust me right now when I tell you that . . No matter what happens, no matter how things go today, you're coming back. I don't care if I must come after you and fight every member of the stupid Red Lotus. You're coming back because I am not going to let anything happen to you. I won't, because…becau-"and before Asami could finish her sentence Korra rushed forward and closed the small gap between them by gently touching Asami's lips with her own in a soft kiss. Korra hadn't even meant to do it, hadn't thought about it. All she knew was that one moment Asami was taking her breath away with her words and then Korra was returning the favor.

The kiss was brief all things considered but it didn't feel that way to Korra. Time seemed to stretch and then still. Asami's lips were even softer than her skin, something Korra hadn't thought was possible. The moment they connected Korra felt as though every part of her body was on fire and under water all at once. It wasn't completely dissimilar to being in the Avatar state.

After only a few seconds, it was over. Asami hadn't even had a chance to respond. Korra broke away from Asami and made to moved backwards but Asami held her where she was and leaned forward slowly, gently moving the hand not holding Korra's up to softly touch the side of the Avatar's face. Asami's hands were warm and Korra found herself leaning into the hand that cradled her cheek just a little and closing her eyes to revel in the feel of it. It was then that Asami leaned forward further and kissed Korra, this time both girls less scared, less unsure, they both deepened the kiss and Korra found herself wrapping her free arm around Asami's waist. Feeling Asami against her as she kissed the engineer sent a thrill through her like nothing ever had before.

They broke apart again but neither of them moved from their position. Instead they just stared at each other in both shock and relief before Korra smiled gently at Asami.

"Asami, I'm coming back. I promise."  
___________________________________________  
It was time to part ways. Korra to meet up with Zaheer and Asami to go with Mako and Bolin to rescue the airbenders. Asami had felt like she was in a daze since she and Korra had left the engine room. Kissing Korra was nothing like she had imagined it would be and instead was just so much more. Korra had promised to return and after a few moments more of just holding one another, they had broken apart and Korra had led them out of the engine room. Asami had nothing left to say. Korra had promised her and that was all she needed.

Now though, as the time came to finally leave to do their assigned tasks, Asami felt that cold feeling in her stomach again. Korra had promised her, and she trusted Korra and believed in her enough to know that the Avatar would do everything she could to come out of this safely. But still, she worried.

She stood with Korra, Mako and Bolin as they said their goodbyes. Korra gave her a quick but tight hug and she felt the promise in it before Korra stepped away to hug Mako as well. Asami noted that when Korra stepped away from Mako, she seemed lighter, as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders and wondered about it. There was no jealousy in Asami's wonderings, it wasn't the time for that. Plus, after what had happened between them earlier, Asami knew better than to question Korra's feelings any longer.

Korra gave her one last glance, smiling softly before walking down the ramp to speak with her father as the airship took off again towards the temple. Asami prayed to every being who might be listening that all would be well. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not Dead. Nope, not dead at all. Definitely a longer delay that I anticipated but there was a promotion at work, a wedding (not mine), a puppy fostered, good feelings, bad feelings, worse feelings, better feelings, writers block, and just oh so much more. But I'm back! This is the second to last chapter for Season 3 and then we'll be on Season 4. I already have the next chapter outlined so it WILL be out this weekend. I had actually intended to merge this chapter with the next and have this be a whole lot longer but decided to break it up instead. I want the last chapter of season 3 to stand on it's own. Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always, thank you for reading and thank you to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed. You guys are amazing. :)


	26. Rage and Hope

Asami gripped the wheel of the airship so tightly that her hands were pale. She was determined to not let the fear set in nor the growing certainty that something was going to go wrong. The plan they had was a good a one but, so many things could still happen. She tried and failed not to think that she had seen Korra for the very last time.

"Asami, you're going to break that wheel ya know…" Bolin muttered as he came to stand next to her.

"Oh, right. Thanks Bolin."

She could feel Bolin's eyes on her, but she refused to meet them. She needed to focus on getting them to the Northern Air Temple, which she could now see in the distance. It wouldn't be long now.

"We're going to get them back Asami; we're going to get everyone back." Bolin told her smiling, trying to lighten the mood. She appreciated his optimism even if she didn't quite share it. But she thought of having Korra in her arms again, remembered how warm the Avatar had been and realized that Korra would want her to stay strong and do what needed to be done. Not worry about what might be.

"Yeah Bolin," she looked at him finally, "we are."  
*****************

Korra did not fear Zaheer. She feared what he might accomplish if he succeeded today but not the man himself. She had faced Amon, her Uncle, and the very source of darkness: Vaatu. Zaheer was just another villain in the play and she would take him down like all the others.

And yet, that feeling of fear still gnawed at her. Would Asami and the guys be alright? Were they walking into a trap? No, Zaheer wasn't going to get away with that. She wouldn't be handing herself over to Zaheer until she knew the airbenders were safe. They were going to do this. She just hoped, despite her instinct telling her otherwise, that everything would go smoothly.

She didn't doubt that Asami, Mako and Bolin could handle themselves if things went South. They had more than proven time and again that they could handle just about anything thrown their way. Being friends with the Avatar tended to test you like that. But Korra still worried that she had set her friends on a path that none of them would come back from. Not even Asami…

"Asami, please be safe…please."  
*****************  
Asami knew it the moment she saw the 'airbenders' collapse into puddles of water, revealing Zaheer's trap. She knew it as she, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin raced to find an escape route from the crumbling temple. She knew it as they were rescued by Kai and headed back to the main group. And she knew it the moment they flew into the clearing and she didn't see Korra.

But knowing Korra was gone didn't ease the sharp pain in her heart when she saw the woman was missing, not in the least.

After they landed, and everyone had swapped quick stories of what had happened to each group and Kai had finally told them where Korra and the airbenders were, everyone set off to get ready for a fight before they headed towards the cave.

It was as Asami was triple checking her glove that Su approached her.

"Are you alright?"

Asami looked at her then but couldn't find the words.

"Asami, I know how you feel. Someone I love was taken too. We're going to get them back and they're going to fine. You have to believe that." Su told her softly.

"Just promise me something Su. Promise me when we get there, you won't make me stay back behind you and the other benders. You won't hold me back, won't try to protect me. I'm going, and I'm going to fight. I just need to know that you're not going to stop me." Asami looked at Su, a hard edge in her gaze as she waited for the older woman to answer.

Su didn't seem surprised or insulted by Asami's tone at all though. Instead she simply stared back at Asami with a small and oddly feral grin.

"Asami, I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go."

Asami nodded and she ran with Su over to Oogi. Unfortunately, Tenzin was too weak to be able to fly his beloved friend but Asami had happily volunteered. She had the most experience in the air save for the Master Airbender.

Once she confirmed everyone was on board and they were ready, Asami took no time at all to urge Oogi into the air and had them sailing off in the direction Kai had set her.

As they flew, Asami found all her fear and worry being pushed deep down inside her and being replaced with anger. She was angry with the Red Lotus, with Zaheer, for so much. She was angry with them for trying to take Korra when she was a child, for hurting her childhood hero Sokka, for all that they had done these last few weeks. Her anger deepened further when she thought about how Zaheer had nearly killed Tonraq before escaping with Korra. That bastard was going to pay for what he had done.

It occurred to Asami then that judging by what the others had told her happened during the fight, that Korra likely didn't even know her father had survived his fall.

"Oh Korra…oh no. We're coming Korra, and he's ok. We're coming, I promise…" Asami whispered as they neared the caves.  
*****************  
Korra desperately tried to hold on but the pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before. She could feel the poison spreading in her body like fire and she struggled to keep the Avatar state at bay. She couldn't let the cycle be destroyed. She had already nearly broken everything in her fight against Vaatu, had already lost her connection to the Avatars of the past. She couldn't lose Raava now and let the future be overcome by Zaheer's darkness. She couldn't fail the future Avatars, her family, the airbenders, she couldn't fail Asami.

Oh…Asami.

She prayed they would get here in time. She knew that her friends would find her, would try to save her. She knew that Asami was with them and that nothing was going to stop her. She just didn't know if she could hold on long enough for them to get there. Everything hurt so much.

Desperately trying to stop it, trying to hold herself back even if it meant she died in the process, Korra could feel the power within her fighting to come out and save her. She was certain she could even hear Raava's voice in the distance, shouting that she could help, that she could save them both, that she believed in Korra.

But Korra was so blinded by the pain, by her determination to hold Raava back to protect the spirit, that she couldn't concentrate on what the spirit was saying to her. Finally, she felt the poison spread even further and she fought back a scream as the white-hot pain engulfed her. There were no more thoughts, no more desperation, there was only power as the Avatar state overtook her then.

The power filled her and gave her strength to fight back against the poison, strength to fend off Ming Hua and Ghazan before the only one left to face her was Zaheer.

Having broken free from her chains save the one still wrapped around her wrist, Korra leapt after Ghazan as he tried to escape out of the cave. She didn't take note of anything else around her, not the fallen Red Lotus members, not the boiling lava below her that before had stung her feet with it's searing heat, and not her father as he called after her, alive and well. She was too deep into the avatar state, too consumed by power and by a feeling of rage she had never known.

Zaheer was going to pay for what he had done.  
*****************  
Finding the airbenders was simple once they reached the cave as both Su and Lin were able to sense their location through bending. Su led the way with Lin and Asami right behind her and the others not far behind them.

"They're just beyond this wall. There are two guards and -oh no…we need go now!" Su told them before blasting through the wall and sending the stone into one of the guards.

The second guard reacted quickly and used his bending to send two stones flying at them rapidly but Su was ready and brought up a wall to block the stones. Asami used the dust from the impact as a distraction while she leapt over the wall and spun beneath the guard's second attack before coming up behind him and knocking him out with her glove. She hadn't stopped to think, only reacted to the threat and was glad to finally have a target for her anger, even if it wasn't the one she had hoped for.

As the group quickly freed the airbenders Jinora confirmed she knew where Korra was being held. Tonraq grabbed Mako and Bolin and raced to follow the direction the young girl had given them. Asami wanted to follow them but as she looked at the others, particularly Bumi and Kya, she knew she needed to stay behind and help them. She knew it was what Korra would do and what she needed. She just hoped Tonraq and the others would make it there on time.  
*****************  
There was no thought, no consideration, no strategy to Korra's movements. She simply gave herself over to her power and her rage and allowed her body to act on every instinct. She was consumed and the only other being in her awareness was Zaheer. The fire from the poison still bled through her body but she pushed it away, determined to take down Zaheer, determined to end him for everything he had done. The chain wrapped around her right forearm her only anchor, her only reminder that she was still Korra but also a reminder of what Zaheer had nearly accomplished.

Zaheer was strong, and his mobility in flying was incredible. Korra knew that if it were not for the poison in her body though, she could have taken him down before now. He was strong, but he was no match for her. Or he shouldn't have been and that made her rage all the stronger. She was finally able to use water to freeze his foot and he was in range of her as he fell. She was going to be able to land the final blow, to end all the pain he had caused. She was so close and then the fire inside of her erupted worse than it had before. Her entire body was super-heated as her limbs grew more and more weak until even her bending refused to obey her and she collapsed onto the stone below.

She struggled to stand, begged her limbs to cooperate and finally as she was able to find her way up Zaheer appeared behind her. She screamed fire at him, but it too was weak and seemed to zap the finally bits of energy she had left in her body as she collapsed back to the hard earth. Despite all her power and all her rage, she could fight him no longer.

"You can't fight me and the poison!"

He was right. And he was going to win.  
*****************  
Asami watched, helpless like everyone else while Korra battled with Zaheer in the sky above them. The scene was terrifying as she watched them launch their attacks at each other again and again. Korra was a sight to behold. Asami knew Korra better than most people at this point and knew the younger girl to be wild and strong but this…this was something she had never seen before. She had never seen Korra in such a rage, never seen her power so blatantly on display. It amazed Asami but also frightened her a little.

What was she, what were any of them compared to such raw power?

Asami tried to watch what Jinora and the other airbenders were doing as they slowly created a whirlwind but all she could do was stare at the spot she knew Korra to be. She couldn't really see what was happening as they were too far away, but she knew Korra had fallen and that the wild fire that had been flying through the air in the fight up to this point had stopped. What was happening to Korra? Had she given up? Been injured? Oh, what Asami wouldn't give to be able to help right then.

Finally, the airbenders' whirlwind had grown so strong that it was a struggle for Asami to keep her eyes open. She managed to peek and see that Zaheer had become trapped and was desperately trying to flee with Korra, but he wasn't strong enough. He finally gave up and let her go but Asami watched in awe as Korra thrust a chain she was somehow holding towards him and bent it to wrap around his foot, pulling him back down with her. She landed hard on the earth, yanking the chain as she did so and Zaheer crashed into the ground, unmoving.

The whirlwind stopped and for a split second Korra stood before them, triumphant and still in her avatar state before collapsing to the ground. Everyone but Jinora stood in shock while the young Airbender raced to Korra. Lin and Su trapping Zaheer as he began to come to.

Tonraq then rushed towards Korra, Asami and Mako right behind him. Asami felt herself go cold inside as she saw just how battered Korra was, how weak and how little she was moving. This wasn't going to be the end. It couldn't be.

"Korra…sweetheart…it's me, Dad. Please…hang on…" Tonraq pleaded with Korra, his voice catching as he held his daughter in his arms. Korra, her eyes still glowing, stared up at her father and it seemed for a moment that there was recognition there as her hand weakly tried to touch his face before she collapsed entirely.

Asami couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All she could do was stare at her friend, stare at Korra who was always so full of life and joy. Korra, who had kissed her that just the day before, her skin warm beneath Asami's fingers as she held the Avatar close. There was no life in her now…no…no she couldn't be gone…

Asami heard Zaheer laughing in background and though she wanted to scream at him, wanted to hurt him for what he had done, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Korra. She was too afraid that if she looked away, even for a moment, that Korra would disappear completely.

"You can save her! The poison is metallic…" Jinora said and Asami froze as she watched Su race past her to kneel before Korra. Her hands raised over the fallen girl, and she began to move them back and forth over Korra's body, seemingly pulling the poison further and further up. Everyone stayed frozen, unable to speak as they watched the metalbender work. Even Zaheer said nothing.

'Please Su…please save her…' Asami thought repeatedly, a prayer as she stared at Korra trying to will the other girl to be better.

After a few moments, Korra's body tensed and she woke with a jolt, her eyes still blazing with white light as the poison flew from her mouth and onto the ground away from her where Su directed it.

Korra coughed and sputtered and it was the most beautiful sound Asami had ever heard. Korra was alive!

Her eyes shut again only to open moments later, this time instead of the white light of the Avatar, she could see the soft, ocean blue color of Korra's eyes. Korra saw her father then.

"Dad…you're alive…" she whispered to him and Asami cried tears of joy right along with Tonraq as he told her he would never let her go. They had won and Korra was safe.  
*****************  
It took 3 trips back and forth with Oogi before Asami was able to get everyone back to the clearing where the airships were located. They had taken Korra, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin first to get them loaded onto the airship and comfortable as quickly as possible. Lin and Su had come along on that trip as well with Opal to help the injured.

Asami desperately wanted to stay with them, well stay with Korra but she put that aside and hurried back with Oogi two more times in order to get the rest of their friends and the airbenders.

Once she had everyone safely back she headed to the airship where Korra was being kept and found her being tended to by Su. Tonraq was standing outside the door of the room where Korra was while Su worked.

"Asami, glad you're back. Please come help me and shut the door behind you." Su ordered.

Before Asami could comply, Tonraq turned to Su.

"Su, thank you for taking care of my daughter. If anything is needed, please let me know. I'm going to go and get everyone else ready and boarded as soon as possible so we can leave." Tonraq stated before smiling at Asami softly and heading out.

Asami hurried into the small room and shut the door behind her as she had been asked.

"Is she alright? I thought you got all of the poison out?" Asami asked, worried as she watched Su hold her hands tensed above Korra's body and Korra herself was once again unconscious.

"She's alright Asami. I'm just doing another check to make sure I didn't miss any though, I can't feel any more poison. But Korra has other injuries we need to treat as best we can until we can get her a true healer. That's why I need your help. But first I need to know, can you do this? Korra is very banged up and it's going to be hard to see. If you don't think you can handle this, I'll understand."

Asami stared in shock at Su who was looking at her with worry. Asami took a breath and settled herself, determined to help in any way she could.

"I can help. What do you need?"

"Korra is burning up still from the poison. We need to work to bring the fever down, but we also need to treat her cuts and bruises. A few will need stitches which I can handle. Bring that bowl over here with the washcloth." Asami did as she was asked. "Good, now hold Korra's arm up for me as gently as you can while I unravel this chain."

Asami came around gently touched Korra's arm, gasping at the heat radiating from the younger girl's skin.

"Yes, the fever is high. Hold her as still as you can please."

Asami held Korra's arm in placed while Su worked to unravel the platinum chain that was wound tightly around Korra's forearm. Finally, Su was able to fully unwind the chain only to unveil the red and bruised skin of Korra's arm beneath it. Parts of the skin had broken from where the chain had been wrapped and she continued to bleed as Su threw away the bloodied chain.

"Oh spirits…" Asami whispered

"We'll clean it and then wrap it in fresh bandages. It looks worse than it is I think but she'll probably have a bit of scarring." Su explained as she worked to clean the wound before hastily bandaging it.

"Alright, lets check the rest of her. Help me please…" Su muttered as she directed Asami to slowly lift Korra up just enough to gently remove her shirt by cutting it away with a knife that Su had procured.

"I saw how hard she landed on the rocks at one point. I need to check her ribs." Su explained without Asami having to ask.

They pulled the sweat soaked shirt away and threw it aside, leaving Korra's injuries more exposed to them. Her breast band was still in place and sat there pale against the dark mottled bruises that covered Korra's torso.

"Oh my…She has at least a few broken ribs, maybe more than a few." Su whispered.

"But she'll be alright though…right?" Asami asked quietly.

"I think so. I learned some basic healing in my travels but Korra will need to see a true healer as soon as possible. Until then, all we can do is wrap her in bandages to prevent any further damage being done. Here, help me." Su told her and handed Asami a roll of bandages before they got to work slowly but securely wrapping the bandages around Korra's torso.

It was when they were nearly finished wrapping her that they felt the airship begin to rise and the sudden movement caused Su to almost lose her grip on the young, injured woman. Korra groaned slightly at the jostling but remained unconscious. As much as Asami desperately wanted to speak to Korra then and see her eyes, she knew that Korra was better off as she was for the moment.

Su and Asami continued to work until they had bandaged Korra's torso, a few cuts along her legs and finished cleaning the remaining ones along her arms. They had procured another light shirt that buttoned across the front to put on Korra to better shield her and her wounds from everyone else.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on things. Stay here with her and keep the washcloth on her skin. We need to get that fever down."

"I will Su, and thank you for everything." Asami said quietly, not looking away from Korra.

Su smiled at them both and left the room, closing the door behind her.

It was just Asami and Korra and Asami knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. Once they landed, it would be a rush to get Korra and the others to the healers, for Korra to be properly taken care of and tell her part of the story when she woke up. Tonraq likely wouldn't be gone much longer either as he would want to be with his daughter after nearly losing her. Asami couldn't blame him for that.

Asami gently took the washcloth and dabbed it along Korra's forehead, face and neck before settling it finally on her forehead, hoping the cool water would work to help with the fever.

"Hey Korra…" Asami whispered softly, "I probably don't have much time to tell you this. I don't even know if you can hear me, but I just need you to know. I-I'm just so glad that you're still here, still with us. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. You're not allowed to die, ok? Not yet, not until we're both ancient and…and…well you just can't, ok? I can't lose you. I've already lost so much. I know that's selfish to say. The world needs you and your family needs you too. But, so do I. I need you to be ok, I need you to wake up and get better, so we can talk and go on a date. Did you know that you can rent a turtleduck boat in Republic City and ride around the harbor? It's supposed to be very romantic and I think you and I should do that. But…but we can't do that if you don't get better. Ok? Please Korra…"

Asami realized with a start that she was crying but then realized she didn't care. All her fear, anger and sadness from the last day…no last few weeks, had caught up with her. And so, she cried while she held Korra's left hand, wary of hurting her right where the chain had been. She closed her eyes and prayed to anyone listening that they would get to the healers as fast as possible and that they would make Korra better.

Asami was startled from her thoughts by the gentle touch of a finger carressing her cheek. Her eyes flew open and she saw that Korra had her hand raised to softly wipe the tears away from her face while she stared at her.

"Hi." Korra whispered.

"Hi back…" Asami told her grinning.

"I-I told you I would come back…" Korra whispered. It was likely an effort for the younger girl to speak what with the pain in her ribs and the rawness of her throat from the screaming. Asami tried not to think about it.

"You did. You came back, Korra." Asami kissed the hand she was holding softly and laughed slightly.

"Asami?"

"Hmm?"

Korra looked deeply into Asami's eyes and smiled the slightest bit.

"Let's go home."  
*****************  
Asami paced nervously in the dining room while the healer's worked on Korra. She'd been back there for hours already. Tenzin, Bumi and Kya had already come out, each walking unassisted and looking considerably better than when they had been brought in. But still no Korra.

The airbenders were rushing about to get food out to all the tables, Pema was wrangling Rohan who had begun to cry while the rest of her children ordered the airbenders about. Well, Meelo and Ikki ordered them while Jinora guided them. Truly, Jinora was a wonder and Asami would stop and marvel by how well Jinora was handling everything if she wasn't so worried.

"Asami, not gonna lie, you're kinda making me dizzy." Mako told her dryly while he stood next to a sitting Bolin who was stuffing his face.

"Yeah 'sami-mmph-s'all good. Stop pathing!" he tried to say through a mouth full of noodles.

"Pacing helps me think guys." She told them sharply as she continued to pace before the doors suddenly opened and Tenzin came in. He looked so much better than he had before but there was still an invisible weight that had settled across his shoulders and it seemed to weigh him down.

He gestured for Asami, Mako, Bolin and the rest of his family to join him in the hall. They followed him silently, Asami's heart racing with worry. What had the healers said?

"So, first things first, Korra is going to be fine. They've healed the broken ribs and most of the cuts and bruises. Her arm will take a little time to heal but it's already much better than it was." Tenzin explained but though Asami was glad for the good news, she sensed there was more Tenzin wasn't saying.

"What are you not saying Tenzin?" she asked him, and he looked at her for a moment sadly before heaving a huge sigh.

"Korra's legs took in the brunt of the poison. She can't feel them, at all, and so she cannot walk. The healers are certain it is only temporary but without continued healing treatments and quite a bit of physical therapy, there's a possibility Korra…that Korra may not ever walk again."

The group was silent at the news. Korra? Never walk again? It couldn't be.

"But, they're confident that's not the case though, right?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, they are. But there's no telling how long it will take. Once Korra is feeling up to it, we'll need to get her a wheelchair. I know Korra. She is very strong, and I don't doubt for a minute that she will beat this." Tenzin said the last, almost to himself but it was enough to give the others hope as well. Korra was strong. She was going to walk again.

"Can I go see her?" Asami asked him and Tenzin nodded. Asami left the others and headed to Korra's room. When she opened the door and peaked in, she was surprised to see Korra was sitting up against a few pillows. She didn't appear to be sleeping but her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slow and steady. Before Asami could continue debating whether to disturb her, Korra opened her eyes and they met Asami's own.

"You can come in Asami."

Asami entered and walked over to sit on the edge of Korra's bed. She took Korra's hand in her own and they sat like that for a while. Neither of them speaking, just enjoying the presence of the other.

"So, I take it Tenzin told you guys."

"Yeah, he did. But I think considering everything you went through, it was almost expected. You're going to get through this Korra. You're the strongest person I know."

Korra was silent and didn't look at Asami for a few minutes. Finally, she squeezed Asami's hand and looked at her.

"Asami, I never thanked you for coming after me. I know I don't have to," Korra said the last before Asami could interrupt, "But I want to. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of the airbenders and my family and friends. Thank you for being there when I couldn't be." Korra told her, tears slowly trickling down her face.

"Always Korra. Always." She whispered, not knowing what else to say.

They stayed liked that for a while longer before Korra spoke again.

"Tenzin is going to announce tomorrow that he's naming Jinora an Airbending Master. The first in a generation. He told me about it earlier when he was here. It's funny, I no longer have my connection to Aang and yet…there's a part of me that feels so proud of her I can barely contain it. A part of me that still feels like him. It's strange. I wish he could witness it."

"Connection gone or not, Korra, he'll be there. He'll see it and he'll be so proud. He's not really left us, none of the people we've lost have." Asami explained.

"No, you're right. They are here, in a way."

"I'm proud of Jinora too. She was amazing Korra. She led the airbenders when we thought all hope was lost. She saved you and…and I'm just grateful to her. She deserves this, without a doubt."

Korra smiled and then looked sad for a moment before asking the question Asami knew she would eventually.

"What did they do with Zaheer?"

"He's held by the White Lotus in a secure location. Only Lin, Su, and Tenzin know where other than the white lotus members. He's never going to hurt you again Korra, I swear." Asami told her but became worried when Korra shook slightly.

Korra seemed to stare into nothingness but Asami was certain she was remembering the battle with Zaheer, remembering the poison, almost dying, all of it. Asami ached for the girl, for having those memories to relive at any moment.

"You're right Asami. He's never going to hurt me again."  
*****************  
The last two weeks had been the hardest of Korra's life. Korra was not accustomed to feeling helpless but she was still so weak from the poison that she couldn't even comb her own hair let alone do much else for herself.

Asami had gone above and beyond for her though. She was always there to help when Korra needed to eat or drink, she helped Korra change the bandaging on her arm and told her all about what was going on with everyone else.

Korra's mother had thankfully arrived the week before and had taken over from Kya and Pema in helping her to bathe and dress herself. She knew she could have asked Asami for help with that as well, but something held her back from asking. It was hard enough for her to have to need Asami's help as much as she already did, she didn't want Asami to have to see her in an even more helpless state. Korra knew it was silly, knew she was being too proud. But it didn't stop her feeling that way.

Korra had finally managed to convince Asami to leave Air Temple island and check in with her company in person instead of via messenger or radio. Asami, bless her, had been too worried to leave Korra but the Avatar knew that she wasn't and couldn't be the engineer's only priority. Asami needed to see to her other obligations before Korra's guilt really began to eat at her.

And so Korra was sitting in her wheelchair in one of the small gardens with her mother instead of walking around the island with Asami like they usually did at this time of day. Well, Asami walked and Korra tried to keep her bitterness at the thought at bay.

"Korra, you've been very quiet. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing ok Mom. Just tired. But also excited for Jinora's ceremony tomorrow."

"Oh, me too. It's going to be amazing. She's receiving her tattoo's today, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's in the hall with Tenzin and her mother receiving her tattoos. She will spend the rest of the night in meditation in preparation for the ceremony tomorrow."

"It's an amazing thing to witness considering all that's happened. But from what I hear, Jinora more than deserves it. But Korra, I wanted to talk to you about what's going to happen after the ceremony." Her mother then looked at her with slight trepidation and Korra wondered at what she might be talking about.

"I know how much you love being here in Republic City and how much you would miss your friends. But, your father and I were talking, and we think that it would be good for you to come back home with us. Master Katara is the greatest healer in the world and well we think that it might be best if you worked with her. Just for a few weeks at least. Once she gets you back to normal you could and of course should come back here…"

"Mom…mom! It's ok! I know what you mean. I know you're not trying to just drag me away." Korra smiled softly at her worried mother and then thought about what she had said.

Going back home seemed like a wise decision. Katara could make her better, surely. And it would give her a break from all the looks of sympathy and pity she was constantly receiving. But it also meant leaving Asami…

Asami, who was only just getting back to taking care of her company. Asami, who had been spending all her energy and time trying to take care of Korra. The older girl even had a hint of dark circles under eyes from waking up in the night with Korra when the Avatar was accosted with nightmares of the event that almost took her life.

Korra worried that it was going to take too long for her to get better if she stayed in Republic City and that if she did, Asami might waste away caring for her. She was tired of being helpless and tired of Asami having to look at how helpless she was. They hadn't even talked about the kiss they had shared before she had faced Zaheer. There was just too much going on and truth be told, Korra worried deep down that if she couldn't fix herself, that Asami may never want to kiss her again. If was a terrible, misguided thought she told herself. But it still ate away at her.

No, she needed to leave. Just for a little while. Just long enough to get better.

"You're right mom. After the ceremony, you, me and Dad should prepare to head back south."

If her mom noticed that Korra didn't call it home, she said nothing. She only smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. Truth be told, Korra was certain the only place that would ever feel like home was wherever Asami was.  
*****************  
"Hey Korra. All set to get ready for the ceremony?" Asami asked smiling as she came into the room. Korra nodded as she waited in her chair in front of the window. Her mother had already helped her dress in her ceremonial clothing. But Asami had offered to come in to help do her hair.

As Asami focused on her work, Korra tried not to stare out the window at the city beyond. The city she was going to miss very soon. She hadn't told Asami yet that she would be leaving the next day. She knew the older girl would be upset and she didn't want to ruin anything before Jinora's ceremony. But her heart ached knowing how upset Asami was going to be when she did tell her.

Asami, for her part, seemed to sense that something was off about Korra.

"There you go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance. Take a look." Asami held up a small mirror for Korra to see.

"It's great…thanks" Korra told her though her heart wasn't really in it.

"You know. Nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks; you need time to heal."

Korra couldn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Asami then took her hand and Korra reveled in the warmth of it.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you. You ever want to talk or…anything. Let's just try to enjoy this today, for Jinora."

'You're always there for me Asami. But how can I be there for you after all of this?' Korra wondered to herself.

But instead of talking to Asami about her fears she simply took a deep a breath and said "You're right. Let's go."

Asami wheeled Korra out of her room and they headed towards the ceremony where Korra would get to witness the emergence of the first Airbending Master in a generation. She also knew that she would have to tell Asami that she was leaving after the ceremony.  
*****************  
"Well, I'll go with you then!" Asami told Korra without missing a beat. Of course, she would go, Asami thought to herself. This was Korra. But why did Korra seem so sad at the thought?

"No, Asami. You should stay here. You need to be taking care of your company and for the last two weeks you've been taking care of me. I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks while I work with Master Katara. I'll be back before you know it." Korra assured her and Asami understood but couldn't help but feel like Korra was pushing her away.

"Are you sure Korra? You know you're more important to me than my company. And I can run my company like I have been. Seriously, I can go with you." Asami implored her but Korra just shook her head.

"Asami, you're amazing, really. Everything you've done to take care of me, I don't know how I could have gotten through the last couple of weeks without you. But I need to do this on my own. I'll be back before you know it, really."

"Ok Korra, I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Asami stared. So soon? Korra sensed her shock and tried to explain.

"My mom suggested it a couple of days ago and I agreed. I didn't…I didn't know how to tell you though. I knew you would be upset and with everything going on and Jinora's ceremony…I just…."

"No, Korra, it's ok. Really. I'm glad you finally told me though. And I get why you're going. You do need this. I wish I was going with you but you're probably right. I do need to focus on my work here for a bit. But promise me you'll write me while you're gone. Even if it's only for a few weeks, I still want you to write me and tell me all about how you're doing. You promise?"

Korra smiled and nodded. "I promise Asami, I'll write. It's going to be fine, you'll see."

Asami wished that every instinct in her hadn't screamed the opposite when Korra said that. She hoped Korra was right. But only time would tell.

"Well then, since you're leaving tomorrow how about we join everyone in the family room for dinner?"

"Sounds great. Let's go Asami."

Asami began rolling Korra's chair towards the family room but as she did, Asami gently placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. Without hesitating, Korra reached up and placed her hand over Asami's.

Asami was worried, she was scared, but she also had faith in Korra. She knew Korra. Korra was going to be alright. And though Asami was going to miss her terribly, she simply had to keep reminding herself that it wouldn't be for long.

Korra would be back in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the end of Season 3! Holy hell I can't believe I've made it this far. Seriously, I started writing this back in January of 2015! Almost 3 years…wow. Well, I couldn't have made it this far without you lovely readers. Seriously, your love for my little story has been amazing. Thank you so much for every like, kudos, follow and favorite. You guys rock and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. With the holidays coming up I'm going to go ahead and let you guys know that my current goal for the next chapter and the start of Season 4 isn't going to be until January. If I get a sudden inspiration, then great. But unless that happens, we're looking at January so stay patient my lovelies. Thank you again and have a great holiday season!


	27. Breathe

The sand was warm and coarse beneath Korra’s bare feet as she walked hand in hand with Asami. The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon in the distance and the light of the golden sun was dancing across the water. She could hear Tenzin’s children laughing and playing in the background and Korra realized that Air Temple Island might just be the most perfect place in the world. Well, perhaps that was more to do with the beautiful woman walking next to her, whose hand was grasped in her own.   
Korra glanced down at their entwined hands and then back up to see that Asami was looking at her with a small smile on her face. A gentle breeze danced between them and played lightly with Asami’s hair and Korra was sure then that yes, this was the most perfect place in the entire world. Anywhere would be if Asami was there too.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Korra smiled at Asami, “I was thinking that I was gone for much too long. But I’m glad I’m back now. I’m glad I’m here with you and I’m not going to leave ever again.”

Asami stopped walking and stared at Korra, a slightly troubled look on her face. “Korra…you can’t make that promise. You’re the Avatar; you’ll have to leave at times. I know that, I accepted it.”

“Then I’ll take you with me Asami. I don’t want to leave you ever again,” said Korra. “I never should have left to begin with. I’m so sorry- “

“Korra. Stop apologizing. You did what you needed to do and we’re together now, so it doesn’t matter. But I’ll tell you what, if you really want to make it up to me, there is something you can do,” Asami grinned. 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Kiss me…”

Korra was certain her face would start to hurt soon from as wide as she was smiling, and she welcomed it. It had been so long since she had truly smiled. Leave it to Asami to fix that problem for her so simply.

Korra took Asami’s other hand gently in her own and pulled the engineer closer as the shorter girl leaned upward. Just before their lips could touch however, Asami gasped and Korra felt her stiffen. Korra’s eyes flew open and had only a moment to register the panic and fear in Asami’s own before Asami was wrenched away from her, disappearing into nothingness.

Korra screamed but she couldn’t move. The sand had risen to her knees and held her in place with the strength of steel no matter how much she struggled against it. She screamed Asami’s name but Asami was gone.

“What’s the matter Avatar? Looking for this?” Came a cold, sneering voice that sent tremor’s through Korra’s body at the mere sound of it. 

Looking back up she saw Zaheer not 10 feet from her and Asami on her knees in front of him. Her face was bruised and bloody. Zaheer held her in place by her hair and the sneer on his face sent a burning hot rage through Korra. She screamed and tried to reach the Avatar state, but nothing happened. She couldn’t reach Raava, she couldn’t bend, she could do nothing but struggle fruitlessly against the sand holding her in place.

“You’re weak Avatar. You can’t even protect the people who matter most to you. When I’m finished with her, I’ll take care of everyone else you love. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Zaheer! No!” Korra screamed as Zaheer laughed. Then Korra watched in horror as a silver liquid slowly made its way towards Asami. It was the poison. 

Korra screamed but it was no use and soon her screams were met with Asami’s own as the poison made its way through her exposed skin. Korra could barely see anymore through the waves of tears in her eyes as she watched Asami struggle against the poison that had so nearly killed Korra before.

“What do you think Avatar? Shall I put an end to her suffering?” Zaheer grinned as he let go of Asami’s hair and made a quick motion with his hands forming a spinning bubble of air around her hair.

“No! NO! Zaheer!!! Oh, spirits please no! Don’t do this please! Take me instead! I’m begging you! ZAHEER!!!!” Korra continued to scream at him.

“But Korra, I’m not the one doing this. You are…”

Korra realized then that she was no longer trapped in the sand but instead was standing only a few steps from Asami and Zaheer was right. She was the one suffocating Asami. Asami, who trusted her, believed in her, possibly even loved her, and she was dying at Korra’s hand.

Asami stared up into Korra’s eyes, her own filled with panic and betrayal before she finally slumped forward with nothing left but emptiness to stare back at Korra.

“ASAMI!!!” Screamed Korra as she bolted upright in her bed. It took her only a moment to realize that it hadn’t been real, that she was in her bed, still in the Southern Water Tribe. And Asami was still alive and safe. 

Korra didn’t have to bother guessing that her parents weren’t far from her door, likely debating whether to break their promise not to come running during her nightmares anymore. After the first couple of weeks, Korra had started to notice that her parents were looking nearly as run down as she herself felt. 

“They’re just nightmares, I can work through them myself. You have to let me deal with them on my own, please,” she had told them and though her parents had been hesitant they finally agreed. But she still sensed them outside her door after particularly bad ones, like the one she had just had. 

Naga, who had barely left Korra’s side since they had been reunited in Republic City, whined softly and stood from her place next to Korra’s bed and licked her friend’s face. 

“It was just a bad dream Naga. I’m ok. Asami’s safe up north and Zaheer is locked away. Asami is safe and Zaheer is locked away. Asami is safe and Zaheer is locked away…” she found herself saying the last line repeatedly until her heartbeat settled, and her breathing evened out. 

“It’s always the same Naga, always the same in the end. It doesn’t matter where it happens or how it begins, I always end up killing her. I don’t understand it. I would never hurt Asami…NEVER. So why can’t I stop having nightmares about it? Why do I have to keep seeing her die at my own hands night after night?” Korra shuddered and she whispered to her friend. 

The nightmares had begun the very first night after her battle with Zaheer. But they had been different in the beginning. Some nights she relived the entire ordeal over and over again from the very beginning. Others, she watched herself slowly die from the poison, having never broken free from restraints the Red Lotus had her in. The worst though were the ones where she was having her air siphoned from her, powerless to stop it, only she didn’t die. Just felt the pain and the panic from it, wondering if the next moment or the one after would finally be her last. 

She hadn’t slept well at all those first couple weeks. 

But the shining light amidst all that darkness had been Asami. The older girl barely left her side at all those two weeks and at even the barest hint of a nightmare beginning, would rush to the Avatar’s side and sooth her until she woke up. 

Korra remembered one such night Asami had shook her awake from a particularly bad nightmare. She had little memory of that one, nothing more than a feeling of despair and fear coupled with the echo of the angry voice of Aang, of all people, ringing in her ears. She couldn’t place what she had said, but Asami told her later that she had been screaming in her sleep. 

When Korra had finally been forced awake she hadn’t known where she was at first and readied herself for a fight. But she realized that Asami was the only one there looking scared and worried. 

“Korra…Korra…it’s alright. You’re safe, you’re here with me on Air Temple Island,” Asami had told her. 

Gasping for breath, Korra finally accepted where she was and then had broken down sobbing as Asami held her close. Korra’s body couldn’t seem to stop shaking and she was so cold and so warm all at once. Breathing too, had become difficult. 

“Korra, listen to me. Breathe, it’s ok. Just breathe. You’re having a panic attack. Breathe….” Asami told her again and again, smoothing her hand through Korra’s hair and holding her close. They must have sat like that for hours but in reality Korra knew it had probably only been a few minutes. 

When Korra was able to breathe normally again and her tears had subsided, she still held closely to Asami, afraid to let go of the feeling of peace that Asami gave her.

“You must be so tired Asami. Coming in here every night to take care of me can’t be good for you.”

“Oh Korra, I wouldn’t be anywhere else for anything. I’ll always be here for you.”

The next night, the dreams changed. That was when Asami began to die. 

“She said she’d always be there Naga and I believed her. She would follow me from North Pole to South and back again if she believed it would help me. But I couldn’t ruin her life like that. I had to leave, had to make myself better. But…but it’s not working…” Korra groaned. 

“It’s been a month since I got here Naga and I still can’t walk. I’m still having nightmares almost every night. What if I never get better? What if this is it?” Korra whispered to Naga. The polarbear huffed at her and stared with a sad expression. She seemed to understand Korra in her own way but could offer no real help or guidance. 

Korra shook her head and wiped her face of the sweat and tears from her nightmare. Then she leaned down towards the floor and slowly pulled herself off the bed, Naga staying close by in case she needed help. Once she was on the floor, she reached back up and grabbed her blanked. 

“C’mon girl, let’s try and get back to sleep.”

Naga laid back on the ground and Korra crawled forward until she was able to rest against her friend before pulling the blanket around her. It wasn’t even all that cold really, not by the standards of her people anyway. And with Naga’s fur and body heat, she should have been more than warm enough. But some combination of getting used to the weather in Republic City and her body’s reaction to nightmares left her feeling more chilled than she ought to. 

Korra struggled to fall back asleep, her mind drifting to 1000 different things all at once before settling on Asami’s latest letter. The Engineer had been busy with her company but had somehow still managed to continue to write to her the last month. Korra had responded to the first letter but had not to any of the others. She wasn’t sure what to say. Korra thought about the latest Asami had sent, not having to read it again as she had memorized it after reading it again and again.

Dear Korra,  
I know this is the second letter I’ve written you this week but honestly as busy as I have been with work, it’s nice to be able to stop and talk to you. I know it’s not the same as being face to face, but it helps me to organize my thoughts and really consider my days when I think of you reading what I write. 

Honestly, I find you here with me throughout my days. When I’m in my meetings with the board or partner companies, I think about how you might react to some of these idiots. What you would say to them when they try to push me to go against the direction I need and want this company to go. I know you would have had some choice words during any of my meetings with Raiko!

You’re with me when I’m out on the floor with my employees, trying out various new inventions and tools. I can imagine the look of excitement on your face at being able to take a ride in our latest Satomobile model. Note I said ride, not drive!   
You’re there when I see Mako and Bolin. Laughing along with us at Bolin’s jokes and Mako’s attempt at being serious. It’s still so strange to see him without his scarf by the way. 

Finally, you’re here with me on nights like tonight, when I’m finally home. This big, empty house is lonely and cold. It’s missing the warmth it used to have but I imagine you here, talking and laughing with me. Imagine you here telling me stories of the past and talking with me about what we want to do the next day and the day after that. 

So, you see, you’re always here with me. Though it’s not quite the same, I’ll take it. I miss you Korra, so much. I’d be on the next boat there if I could, but I understand that you need this time and I respect that. Just, please, don’t shut me out. Please write to me, tell me how you’re doing, good or bad, I want to hear it all. 

What you went through and are going through now are not things that can just be fixed overnight. I know you carry the world on your shoulders, not just because you’re the Avatar but because you’re Korra. It’s who you are to want to take care of everyone else before yourself. It must be strange to have to work so hard to care for yourself when you’re so used to taking care of everyone else. It’s ok Korra! Remember what I told you? That night you had that really bad nightmare? 

Just Breathe.

Keep breathing, keep trying, and keep me with you.

I miss you Korra, and I really hope to hear from you soon. 

Yours,  
Asami

Korra sat up and slowly crawled over to her desk, whispering to Naga to go back to sleep. She pulled out her chair and climbed up with only minor difficulty. Sighing, Korra grabbed a sheet of paper and her pen. Asami deserved a response and to be honest, Korra knew that she felt the same way Asami did. Putting her thoughts to paper knowing Asami would read them helped to settle her. Though she couldn’t or at least wouldn’t tell her about the nightmares she had of killing Asami, she could tell her about everything else. 

The only reason Korra hadn’t written back yet was that she was afraid she didn’t know how to write to her without Asami realizing just how broken she was. She didn’t want Asami to be worried and come running. Korra wanted and needed Asami to continue living her life and not give it up with trying to fix her. 

But Asami still deserved a response. She hadn’t written to anyone else yet. She would, when she knew what to say to them. But Asami…she could tell Asami anything…almost.

Korra took a deep breath and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know It’s not January but is in fact almost the end of March! Certainly past my deadline but you know how it goes. I had a solid idea of where I wanted to go with this season but as I started to write, I realized I wasn’t doing a very good job of respecting everything Korra went through. We got, in my opinion, a very small taste of what she had to conquer. I want to make sure I do that time justice. So, I’ve altered my path a bit and this is the result. I hope you enjoy and more to come hopefully soon.


End file.
